Collaboration
by Sacha Oak
Summary: Deux ans après l'arrestation du Tueur Cinéphile, le Commissaire se reconstruit. Encore traumatisé par sa séquestration, une nouvelle affaire risque de le faire basculer dans la folie. Une nouvelle série de meurtres. Forcé de collaborer avec son ancien bourreau, il n'en sortira pas indemne.
1. Prologue

**Voila une nouvelle fic sur l'univers de Unknown Movies \o/ Elle est entièrement finis d'écrire, il ne manque plus que la correction et la relecture ^^ . Je me lance donc dans ma première fic à chapitre sur UM.**

 **Comme toujours Unknown Movies ne m'appartient pas mais appartient à Victor Bonnefoy alias _InThePanda_. Si lui ou le Fossoyeur de Films le demande je supprimerais cette fiction.**

 **Le rating M n'est pas là pour faire jolie, certaines scènes peuvent heurter les plus jeunes et les plus sensibles, vous êtes prévenus.**

* * *

Seul dans le noir, le gosse pleurait. Les ombres autour de lui semblaient prêtes à le dévorer vivant, s'enroulant insidieusement autour de son corps. Malveillantes. Grouillantes. Glaciales. Oppressantes. La porte s'ouvrit et il ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'il le put, se recroquevillant sur lui même.

Le plancher craqua. Il cacha son visage dans la couverture, tentant de calmer sa respiration. Les pas se rapprochaient de son lit. Et la voix murmura à son oreille. _"Je sais que tu ne dors pas"_.

L'enfant songea un instant qu'il voudrait être mort. Puis il se dit qu'il voudrait que l'Autre soit mort. Il planta ses yeux clairs dans l'œil de verre de la caméra, qui filmait tout. Implacable et immobile témoin de son supplice. Il vit son reflet, dans l'œil de verre. Légèrement déformé. Un peu arrondit. Il avait l'air plus fort comme ça, moins maladif, moins faible.

Il pensa qu'il était fort, dans l'œil de la caméra. Plus fort que les ombres. Plus fort que l'Autre qui commençait à lui enlever ses vêtements. Plus fort que tout. Il était le roi des ombres.

Et pour cela, il allait devenir la plus noire d'entres elles.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Voila donc le chapitre 1 de la fanfiction \o/ Merci à Elan du Lac pour sa review, ça m'a fais plaisir ^-^ C'est motivant !**

 **Allez, je vous laisse lire !**

* * *

 ** _Samedi 17 Octobre 2015, vers 2 heures du matin._**

Ses pas résonnaient monstrueusement fort dans la ruelle. Maudites chaussures de ville. Son regard perçant et inquiet furetait tout autour de lui, convaincu que d'une minute à l'autre des passants allaient débarquer. Personne. Son chargement l'empêchait de marcher normalement et commençait à presque lui faire regretter toute sa mise en scène. Presque. Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres fines. Sa mise en scène allait être parfaite, du grand art ! Un rire faillit lui échapper. Se serait bête de se faire repérer avant d'avoir pu accomplir son œuvre ! Ses pas s'arrêtèrent finalement et un regard circulaire lui apprit que l'endroit était parfait pour son tableau.

Lentement, la silhouette se délesta de son fardeau et entama la mise en scène, ouvrant sans ménagement le sac de sport qu'elle avait emmené en plus de la pièce maitresse. L'inconnu fouilla avidement à l'intérieur puis un sourire éclaira son visage tandis qu'il se relevait, armé de pots de peinture et de quelques pinceaux. Il murmura d'une voix sourde, comme pour se donner du courage

\- « Allez… Ton tableau sera un des plus beaux.

L'inconnu souri et entreprit de commencer son œuvre.

Une heure plus tard, lorsque son travail fut achevé, un flash éclaira la scène d'une vive lumière blanche. La silhouette se déplaça légèrement de coté, chercha minutieusement un nouvel angle avant de presser à nouveau le déclencheur de l'appareil. Elle mitrailla soigneusement le tableau qui s'étalait face a elle, changeant d'angle régulièrement, variant l'ouverture et la vitesse de son argentique avec une précision presque chirurgicale. Une fois que son travail lui parut satisfaisant, l'ombre rangea avec précaution l'appareil dans une housse noire et l'enfourna dans son sac de sport. Un dernier regard à son tableau la fit sourire doucement avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse dans la pénombre.

 ** _Samedi 17 Octobre, 7h 34 minutes._**

Dés qu'il entra dans le commissariat, il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Certaines mauvaises langues diront qu'il était devenu parano, qu'il ferait mieux d'arrêter de toujours s'attendre au pire parce qu'avec son pessimisme, son nez et ses cheveux d'un noir d'encre, il avait l'air d'un oiseau de mauvais augures. Un corbeau. A ces gens, le Commissaire dirait simplement d'aller se faire foutre. Il n'était pas parano. Il était juste réaliste sur le monde.

Et le monde, c'était de la merde. Il était bien placé pour le savoir : il avait dédié sa vie à combattre le crime, arrêtant violeur et tueur, psychopathe et paumés. Alors qui aurait put être mieux placé que lui pour voir à quel point le monde était pourri ? Personne. Lui, il en avait vu défilé des mecs brisés et des filles folles à liées, et à chaque cas, le Commissaire ouvrait un peu plus les yeux sur la cruelle vérité : le monde c'était de la merde, et la vie c'était vraiment une grosse pute. Mais pas le genre qui te donnait du plaisir et c'est tout, non celle avec qui tu baisais et qui après te refiler une MST bien dégueulasse qui te faisait crever à petit feu.

Son pressentiment, donc. Un nœud lui noua l'estomac sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi mais, au fil du temps, le flic avait apprit à faire confiance à son instinct. Instinct qui lui avait sauvé la vie à de nombreuse reprise. Aussi, il fut convaincu qu'il allait passer une journée de merde.

Le Commissaire posa son trench noir –histoire de rester dans l'image du corbeau qui lui collait à la peau – et se servit une tasse de café noir à la cafetière du commissariat. Il avait eu une des meilleures idées de sa vie le jour où il avait installé ça. Prenant sa tasse fumante, il se retourna vivement en sentant une main sur son épaule, manquant de renverser le liquide brûlant sur sa chemise impeccable. La stagiaire se confondit en excuse, disant d'un air contrit qu'elle voulait juste le saluer. Il répondit froidement, avec un regard noir dont il avait le secret

\- « Ne recommencez plus, clair ?

Il toisa la jeune femme, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à mal mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Le Commissaire ne supportait pas d'être surpris et il ne supportait pas les contacts physiques. En fait, le Commissaire ne supportait que peu de chose. Son regard acéré détailla la stagiaire petite femme replète, les cheveux teintés en rouge et coupés au carré, la cravate légèrement décalé et deux piercings, un fin anneau à la narine et un petit strass au sourcil. Sa voix froide claqua dans le silence qui s'était fait autour d'eux

\- « Vous vous êtes vu ce matin ? C'est quoi cette tenue ? Vous allez me faire le plaisir de retirer ces piercings et tacherez d'avoir une allure décente dans ce commissariat, suis-je clair ? Vous représentez la Justice lorsque vous êtes ici. Si je vois encore ne serais-ce qu'une chemise froissée, je vous fais quitter le service.

Il énonça cela avec un calme olympien mais la lueur malveillante au fond de son regard ne trompa personne. Le Commissaire s'était trouvé un nouveau souffre-douleur dans l'équipe. Pauvre stagiaire. Cette dernière, la lèvre tremblante, baissa la tête et finit par s'enfuir dans les toilettes. Satisfait et ignorant les regards lourds de reproches de son équipe, le brun but une gorgée de sa tasse de café et entra dans son bureau.

 _Foutu pressentiment qui voulait pas se barrer._

Assis confortablement au fond de son fauteuil, le Commissaire regardait la paperasse entassée sur son bureau d'un air las. Jouant distraitement avec le stylo Bic de sa main gauche, il attrapa une feuille et la survola du regard. Un vol de télé avec effraction. Inintéressant. Il piocha une autre feuille. Agression et vol de sac à main. Inintéressant. Peu importe quelle feuille il prenait, toutes les affaires étaient d'un ennuie mortel. La seule enquête un tant soit peu intéressante de l'année était celle sur le réseau de trafiquants d'armes et de drogues en tout genre qui se faisait nommer Smog. Et c'était un autre qui avait eu l'affaire. Parce qu'à l'époque, le Commissaire était trop "instable" selon la psy de son unité. Foutaises.

Il poussa un soupire exaspéré et posa violemment son stylo sur le bureau. C'est pas vrai ! Il en arrivait même à souhaiter un meurtre pour se sortir de son ennuie.

Aucune affaire n'avait réussit à réellement capter son attention depuis… Il soupira. Quoiqu'il arrive, ses pensées revenaient irrémédiablement sur la Traque. Celle qui l'avait tenu en éveil durant de long mois, celle ou il avait risqué sa vie pour arrêter ce connard. Inconsciemment, l'homme passa une main sur la cicatrice qui ornait son flanc gauche. Un souvenir de ce connard… Le Commissaire grimaça. Quand on est flic, il y a des histoires qui marquent. Pour certain c'est la première affaire de meurtre, pour d'autre le premier viol, d'autres encore sont choqué par la barbarie de certaines scènes de crimes et en cauchemardent la nuit.

Le Commissaire cauchemarde la nuit.

Seul dans son lit, grelottant et la tête sous l'oreiller dans l'espoir futile de chasser ses démons.

Le Commissaire cauchemarde. Il revoit la Traque. Il sent les doigts du Tueur autour de sa gorge et le couteau de cuisine qui s'enfonce entre ses cotes. Il voit le sourire fou, les yeux brillants et les mèches rebelles collées au front du Tueur par quelques gouttes de sueur.

Sa main se crispe sur sa chemise, pinçant légèrement la peau en dessous et il serre les dents. Le Tueur…Maintenant ce connard croupis en prison, mais pour le Commissaire ce n'est pas assez : il aurait voulu lui mettre une balle entre les deux yeux, lui briser le crane et répandre sa cervelle et son sang au sol. Se venger. Mais la Justice ne se venge pas. Il devait être Juste. Parce qu'il s'accrochait à ses convictions. Mais putain, ça lui aurait fait du bien de flinguer ce type.

Son regard se posa sur la seule photo de son bureau. Enfin, la seule photo qui n'était lié à aucune affaire. Il prit le cadre et observa un long moment le visage des deux personnes qui lui souriaient, à travers l'objectif. L'ombre d'un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres lorsque quelqu'un entra précipitamment dans son bureau.

Sur le qui vive, le Commissaire regarda son assistante d'un air courroucé

\- « Théveny, je peux savoir depuis quand vous entrez dans mon bureau comme ça ?

\- Une urgence, Commissaire ! Un corps a été retrouvé rue de la Vrille et… c'est vraiment spécial.

Il haussa un sourcil

\- « Spécial ?

\- Ouai… Je n'ai jamais vu ça, Commissaire. Vous devriez venir.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'homme pour se lever et suivre son assistante. Finalement, son pressentiment avait raison. Ça allait vraiment être une journée de merde. Quoique...Il allait peut-être enfin cesser ce d'ennuyer.

Eléonore Théveny était une femme d'action jolie trentenaire rousse, sans enfant et célibataire, elle était fière de son choix de vie et le revendiquait. Son père, un ancien militaire blessé durant la guerre d'Algérie, l'avait toujours poussé à donner le meilleur d'elle-même et elle avait longuement hésité entre les forces de police et celle de l'armée, pour finalement choisir d'intégré la première avec l'influence de son oncle, brigadier de police. Malgré les blagues parfois bien grasse et misogyne sur la manière dont elle a gravit les échelons, la jeune femme avait réussit a s'intégrer et a se faire respecter parmi les hommes du commissariat dans lequel elle avait été affectée deux ans plus tôt, suite a la trahison et à la mort de son prédécesseur. Un certain Gydias, si elle se souvenait bien.

Si les hommes de l'équipe l'avaient finalement accepté et travaillaient avec elle sans problème, la jeune femme été souvent entrée en conflit avec son supérieur, ne supportant pas son comportement méprisant et hautain. Elle avait cru, au début, qu'il agissait ainsi parce qu'elle était une femme et elle s'était décidée à lui dire ces quatre vérités lorsque Henry, un quinquagénaire qui était au commissariat depuis une vingtaine d'année, lui avait raconté l'affaire du « Tueur Cinéphile » et des conséquences qu'elle avait eu sur le Commissaire. Eléonore avait été patiente, comprenant que l'homme avait enduré beaucoup de choses et peu à peu, elle avait gagné son estime. Aujourd'hui, la jeune femme se plaisait à penser qu'ils étaient si ce n'est un duo, au moins une équipe à même de travailler ensemble dans une entente cordiale. Chacun respectant l'autre dans son travail.

Aussi, quand elle aperçut les yeux du Commissaire s'enflammer à l'évocation d'un meurtre étrange, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être en quelque sorte soulagée. Jour après jour, elle voyait cet homme qu'elle avait tant admiré en le voyant à la télévision lorsque deux ans auparavant il avait arrêté le « Tueur cinéphile » s'enliser peu à peu dans la dépression, oscillant entre abattement profond et irritation. Eléonore espéra que cette affaire réveille enfin le flic vaillant qu'il était avant tout ça, ce flic qu'Henry lui décrivait lorsqu'il lui parlait de leurs anciennes affaires pendant qu'ils étaient de garde.

 ** _X_**

Le Commissaire n'eut pas de mouvement de dégout ou de surprise en découvrant la scène, contrairement au reste de son équipe. Ses yeux noirs analysèrent froidement le lieu, sans laisse percevoir la moindre émotion sur son visage.

La scène de crime se trouvait dans un coin pavé de la vielle ville. Une sorte de petite placette où se rejoignaient cinq ruelles sombres et tortueuses, une vielle fontaine qui ne crachait à présent qu'un maigre filet d'eau était enfoncée dans un mur, entre deux rues et au centre de la placette se trouvait le corps. C'était un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, torse nu et accroché à une sorte de croix faite grossièrement avec deux barres en acier. Une large cicatrice parcourait son ventre, commençant sous le mamelon droit et s'étendant jusqu'à la hanche gauche. Etonnement, elle semblait être parfaitement recousue. La moitié de son visage était peint de façon a ce que chaque centimètre carré de peau soit occupé par une fleur, l'effet était saisissant et la peinture –a moins que cela ne soit du maquillage ? – s'étendait sur son torse, le fleurissant de milles couleurs chatoyantes. Enfin, pour clôturer cela, la victime avait une fleur lui sortant de la bouche.

Toute cette mise en scène minutieuse donnait une étrange atmosphère à la scène de crime. Les yeux du Commissaire se détachèrent enfin du cadavre pour se poser sur Eléonore

\- « Où est le Doc' ?

Une voix éraillée par les années et la nicotine résonna derrière lui :

\- « Je suis là.

Le brun se retourna et lança un regard interrogatif au Docteur Landru. Après un bref silence, le Commissaire dit, agacé par le silence de l'expert médico-légal ;

\- « Eh bien, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

Le docteur, un homme presque aussi grand que le Commissaire et a la carrure large de rugbyman, s'approcha du cadavre et répondit

\- « Je dirais, à première vu, qu'il est mort depuis une dizaine d'heure. Pour la cause de la mort, je dirais que c'est cette entaille qui a été fatale mais on ne saura qu'une fois toute cette peinture enlever et les analyses faites.

\- Donc il a été installé hier soir ou durant la nuit…

Le Commissaire eut un rictus moqueur

\- « Vous n'énoncez que des évidences, Théveny. Chargez vous plutôt de recueillir les témoignages, prenez donc les gars avec vous. Bon, l'équipe photo vous avez finis oui ?!

Tous s'exécutent avec empressement. Le Commissaire avait prit les choses en main.

 ** _31 Octobre 2015, 1 heure du matin._**

Un sourire étira ses lèvres gercées tandis que le sang se répandait a ses pieds. Le bout de ses chaussures de ville était éclaboussé par l'hémoglobine tiède et l'ombre attrapa le col de sa victime. Une légère moue lui tordit la bouche en observant la femme son nez s'était cassé durant le passage a tabac et son crâne éclaté avait rendu ses cheveux poisseux de sang. Se jurant d'utiliser un couteau de cuisine au lieu d'un marteau la prochaine fois, l'ombre se mit a trainer le corps mutilé dans une ruelle en souriant. Le tableau qu'il allait peindre allait être grandiose. Un ricanement lui échappa.

 ** _31 Octobre 2015, 8h15_**

Le Commissaire ne put retenir une grimace en voyant la scène de crime. La victime, une femme noire quadragénaire répondant au nom de Keira Nelson, était torse nu et, comme pour la première victime, elle était peinte. Le Commissaire détailla longuement la peinture les traits bleus foncés peignant un ciel nocturne étaient entrecoupé par quelques étoiles d'un orangé lumineux et quelques nuages blancs et brumeux. La silhouette noire et biscornu d'une église monté de sa hanche jusqu'à l'épaule, traversant son sein droit. Il avait déjà aperçu ce tableau mais le nom lui échappait. Le cadavre avait également été accroché a une croix, comme pour le premier meurtre.

 **14 Novembre 2015, 13h02**

\- « …En effet, Samantha, un nouveau tueur en série sévit en France. Deux ans, quasiment jour pour jour, après l'arrestation du tueur Cinéphile, un des Serial Killer les plus médiatisés de France, une nouvelle série de meurtres sordides se propage en France. Qui est donc ce tueur fantôme ? Suit-il les traces du Tueur d'il y a deux ans, en choisissant d'accomplir son premier meurtre le jour de son arrestation ? En tout cas, nous savons d'ores et déjà que le commissaire chargé de l'affaire n'est-autre que celui ayant arrêté le supposé idole de ce tueur, il ne reste plus qu'a espérer qu'il fera un aussi bon travail. »

Il releva la tête a la mention du « Tueur Cinéphile » et poussa un juron. Rageusement, il reposa son verre avec violence contre la table et se saisit de la télécommande pour éteindre la télé. Le Commissaire ne supportait plus la mention de cette affaire. Trop de souvenir douloureux. Prit d'un besoin soudain, il déboutonna sa chemise avec empressement, manquant d'arracher quelque boutons au passage, et posa une main contre la cicatrice blanche. Il grimaça. Parfois, il lui semblait qu'elle allait se rouvrir et se mettre à saigner abondamment. Parfois, il lui semblait ressentir à nouveau le tranchant glacé du couteau percer sa peau. Il ne se rendit compte que plusieurs minutes plus tard, que son corps était secoué de tremblements.

 _ **Au même moment, à la maison centrale de Saint Maur** _

\- « … nous savons d'ores et déjà que le commissaire chargé de l'affaire n'est-autre que celui ayant arrêté le supposé idole de ce tueur fantôme, il ne reste plus qu'a espérer qu'il fera un aussi bon travail. »

Il releva la tête a la mention du « Commissaire » et écouta avec attention. Un sourire tordu et malsain étira ses lèvres lorsqu'une photo du Commissaire apparut à l'écran. Il fit un pas en avant, les yeux brillants d'une lueur dérangeante. Son rictus se fit moqueur tandis qu'il murmurait

\- « Un fan ?... ça promet d'être amusant, mon cher Commissaire…très amusant…

Il gloussa un peu. Oh oui. Tout ceci s'annonçait passionnant.

* * *

 **Et voila ! N'oubliez pas : l'auteur se nourrit de review o/**

 **Sur ce à dimanche prochain pour le chapitre deux !**

 **Keur et portez-vous bien ~**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Je poste un peu tard ce soir, je suis parti en vacances et c'est difficile d'avoir une connexion ^^**

 **Bon anniversaire à Elan du Lac ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :D**

* * *

 _Samedi 17 Octobre, 17h 14 minutes._

Le Commissaire regarda le corps avec attention. Le cadavre avait identifié comme étant celui d'un certain Ugo Noiret, étudiant en deuxième année en Lettre Classique. Le soir du meurtre, il était dans une boite de nuit connue de la ville : Le Complexe et plusieurs de ses amis affirment l'avoir vu partir en compagnie d'une personne. C'est là que les pistes se brouillent : certains parlent d'une femme, d'autre d'un homme, les cheveux blonds ou noirs corbeau… Tous se contredisent a un point où le Commissaire se demandait s'ils ne faisaient pas exprès. Ou s'ils n'avaient pas fumer avant de venir. Et pas que des cigarettes. Mais passons. Ils avait passé la journée a tenter de démêler le vrai du faux sans grand résultat. Il avait demander a avoir les cassettes de la vidéo surveillance mais ne pourrait les avoir que lundi prochain. Et c'était là leur seule piste.

Il observa avec attention le médecin légiste couper un à un les points de suture sur le ventre de la victime, avec une lenteur excessive. Un point de coupé. Il tapota ses doigts contre son bras. Deuxième. Il se vouta légèrement afin d'avoir un meilleur angle de vue. Troisième. Il grinça des dents. Quatrième. Il s'impatienta.

\- « Vous ne pouvez pas être plus rapide ?

\- Vous êtes toujours si impatient commissaire. Sachez qu'un travail bien fait et un travail fait avec lenteur.

Le grand brun roula des yeux et se renfrogna. Landru était le seul membre de son équipe qui se permettait de lui faire des remarques, quoique son assistante soit assez vindicative. Le médecin approchait de la retraite a grand pas et avait vu le jeune homme entrer dans le service et prendre peu a peu du galon, mais pour lui il sera toujours le gamin de vingt deux ans qui rêvait de Justice et de combattre le Mal.

Il fronça légèrement le nez lorsque le médecin plongea ses mains dans la chair et écarta les pans de peau ; décidément il ne s'y ferait jamais. Il avait du mal a ne voir plus qu'un "morceau de viande" a la place de l'être humain, et voir Landru l'ouvrir ainsi avait toujours le don de le déranger au plus haut point. C'est donc un Commissaire blême qui se pencha au dessus du corps en entendant le médecin pousser un hoquet de stupeur ;

\- « Un problème, Doc ?

\- Ouai... Et je crois que vous n'allez pas aimer, Commissaire...

Avec une extrême lenteur, presque théâtrale, le médecin extirpa du corps un sachet transparent et couvert de sang. Le commissaire lança un regard perplexe au médecin ;

\- « Qu'est-ce ?

\- Regardez. J'espère m'être trompé.

L'homme attrapa la pochette sanglante, en prenant soin d'enfiler ses gants avant, et l'ouvrit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il sortait la cassette de sa protection et il eu un mouvement de recul ;

\- « Bordel...Non...

Il resta un instant interdit devant l'objet puis poussa un hurlement rageur et se retint a grandes peines de la jeter contre le mur. La couverture de la casette, parfaitement conservée, semblait se moquer de lui. _Meet the Feebles_.

* * *

 _31 Octobre 2015, 16h15_

Le Blue-Ray tomba un sol dans un bruit mat et le Commissaire tourna les talons, la mâchoire crispée et les poings serrés. _Kids_ de Larry Clark.

* * *

 _14 Novembre 2015, 8h04_

Le Commissaire était fébrile et ses mains tremblèrent légèrement alors qu'il se servait une tasse de café noir. De larges cernes entourées ses yeux, légèrement terni par le manque de sommeil, et il était d'humeur exécrable, comme se plut à lui faire remarquer Théveny. Tout cela seulement parce qu'il avait forcé la stagiaire à aller se changer chez elle pour cause de tenu indécente et qu'il avait cru bon d'expliquer ce que le mot 'travail' signifiait à Henry et Mathieu. A grand renfort de sarcasme, de pique et de mauvaise foi.

Bon, d'accord. Il était réellement de mauvaise humeur. Et fatigué. Et à bout de nerf. Déjà trois semaines que l'enquête piétinait. Les vidéos surveillances ? L'inconnu avait toujours réussi a les esquiver, ou alors un manteau large et un chapeau masqué son visage et sa silhouette tant et si bien qu'ils ne savaient même pas s'ils avaient affaire a un homme ou une femme. Aucune empreinte ADN, pas un seul cheveux...rien. Le néant.

Il serra les poings. Un vrai pro. Et un fanatique du connard en plus. Il ne sursauta même pas, nullement surpris, lorsque Eléonore entra en trombe dans son bureau ;

\- « Commissaire, une nouvelle victime a été découverte.

Il ne répondit pas et la suivit en silence. Une troisième victime. Encore une. Combien y en aura-t-il avant qu'il ne réussisse a le coincer ? Trois ? Cinq ? Dix ? Trente ? Ils s'empressèrent d'aller sur la scène de crime.

Une bâche verte cachait le corps de la victime. D'un geste, il la souleva et planta son regard dans les yeux brun terne de la victime. Le regard mort et vitreux semblait l'accuser et il se força a l'affronter avant de détourner les yeux, tremblant de rage. Elle était très jeune. D'une voix blanche, il demanda ;

\- « Quel âge ?

\- Onze ans.

\- Traces d'agressions sexuelles ?

\- Aucune. La mort a apparemment été causée par strangulation.

Il hocha la tête. Onze ans, donc. Quel enfoiré pouvait s'en prendre a une gamine ?! Juste une gamine...

\- « Commissaire ?

\- Quoi ?!

\- Monsieur Charon est là...

\- QUOI ?!

Le Commissaire se retourna en sursaut et regarda autour de lui, a la recherche de son supérieur. Il vit celui-ci prés d'une voiture de police et s'approcha a grands pas ;

\- « Monsieur Charon. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici.

Benoit Charon, un gros homme antipathique à la face rougeaude, le regarda avec agacement ;

\- « Et moi j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir a venir, Commissaire. Mais votre incompétence a gérer cette affaire m'y a obligé.

Le gardien de la paix ne dit rien et se contenta de serrer les dents. L'imposant homme demanda d'un air ennuyé ;

\- « Qu'avons nous sur cet homme ?

\- Rien. Si ce n'est que c'est un fanatique du "Tueur Cinéphile", on pense qu'il veux lui rendre hommage a travers tout ces crimes sordides.

Charon sembla réfléchir un instant, ses petits yeux perdus dans le vide puis il eut un sourire satisfait et dit ;

\- « Bien. Allez donc voir ce tueur.

Le Commissaire cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'il ne rêvait pas, il fronça les sourcils et redemanda

\- « Comment ?

\- Vous m'avez entendu. Si le type que nous cherchons est un fanatique, nous n'avons qu'a remonter a la source. Allez donc voir ce tueur.

\- Je... Mais enfin, je ne vais pas demander l'aide de ce connard !

Un regard glacial lui répondit ;

\- « Vous ferez ce que je vous dis, Commissaire. Et je vous dit de collaborer avec cet homme, ou je vous démet de cette enquête, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?! Ah moins que vous ne vous sentiez pas capable d'enquêter sur cette affaire ?

Le Commissaire regarda ailleurs, crispé. La semaine aller être longue. Très longue. Il finit par dire, las ;

\- « Je m'y rendrais dés lundi.

\- Bien. Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous Commissaire.

Sur ce, Charon tourna les talons et quitta la scène de crime en voiture sous le regard assassin du Commissaire. Quel con ce type. Il resta un long moment interdit, a ressasser des souvenirs qu'il aurait aimé oublié puis secoua la tête et lança un regard à Théveny, qui venait de le rejoindre ;

\- « Un problème ?

\- Oui... Lundi, nous allons à la Centrale de Saint Maur, on a une visite a faire.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil ;

\- « La Centrale ? Mais... Nous n'allons tout de même pas _Le_ voir ?

\- Ordre de Charon.

\- Putain... -elle marqua un temps d'arrêt avant d'enchainer- Si vous voulez, je peux m'y rendre.

Il croisa les bras ;

\- « J'apprécie le geste, mais c'est a moi d'y aller.

\- Mais pourquoi Commissaire ? Je suis parfaitement capable de...

Il la coupa d'un geste ;

\- « Je ne remet pas en doute vos capacités Théveny. Je connais le Tueur, il refusera de parler à quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle fronça les sourcils et passa une main dans ses cheveux, d'un air perplexe ;

\- « Pourquoi vous parlerait-il a vous plus qu'à un autre ?

Il eu un air désabusé et son regard se perdit dans le vide ;

\- « Parce que. Je le sais, c'est tout.

\- Commissaire, je peux vous posez une question ?

\- Vous venez de le faire, mais oui.

\- Pourquoi le nomme-t-on encore le Tueur ou le Tueur Cinéphile ? Quel est son prénom ?

Le visage du brun se ferma un peu plus, ses sourcils noirs se fronçant légèrement tandis qu'il répondit d'une voix pleine d'une colère contenue ;

\- « Je ne sais pas. Ce type est un vrai fantôme, personne ne connait son nom ni son prénom... Lors du procès personne ne la reconnu, enfin, pour être plus exact il y a eu tant de témoignages disant le reconnaitre qu'aucun ne se distingue des autres. Et jamais il ne nous l'a donné.

\- Mais, n'a-t-il pas une famille pouvant l'identifier ?

\- Nous pensons que sa cinquième victime était son frère, mais la piste fut stérile. L'homme vivait reclus dans les bois, loin de tous. Les rares personnes qui le connaissaient disent qu'il se nommait Florian Conge, mais cela n'a rien donné. Il ne serait pas étonnant que le nom soit faux ; il semblait vouloir échapper à son timbré de frère. Et il n'est pas non plus fiché dans la base de donnée nationale, c'est comme s'il n'existait pas.

Théveny hocha la tête et s'apprêta a parler mais se tut en voyant le visage du Commissaire. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vague mais brillant de rage et elle sut que la Traque n'était pas achevé, qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'achever tant que l'autre n'était pas mort. Parce que le Commissaire avait l'impression d'être le perdant, parce que même en étant derrière les barreaux, le Tueur l'obsédait toujours autant et ne pas connaitre son identité tuait a petit feu le commissaire. Ne pas pouvoir mettre un nom sur son visage et sur les atrocités qu'il avait commises, ne pas pouvoir nommer ce monstre qui l'avait séquestré durant la Traque après la prise d'otage... Ne pas nommer les choses les rendent irréelles, intangibles et le Commissaire a besoin d'un monde carré et droit.

Il tangue.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure, anxieuse. Et si la rencontre entre son supérieur et sa Némésis ne faisait voler en éclat le fragile équilibre qu'avait trouvé cet homme, après deux ans de troubles ? Elle ne voulait pas assister à la déchéance de son modèle.

* * *

 **Voila la fin du chapitre 2 ! Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fais très plaisir de voir le bon accueil qu'a eu cette fiction :) Je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster la semaine prochaine vu que je suis en vacances mais j'essaierais**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Me voila de retour ! (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Comment ça je suis sur le mauvais fandom ? Pokémon est universel è_é )**

 **Après une absence assez longue (j'étais en vacaaaances ! \o/ ), je vous poste le troisième chapitre de cette fiction.**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

 _Lundi 16 Novembre 2015, 14h15_

Il ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'il entendis les pas du gardien se stopper devant sa cellule et un sourire presque enfantin ourla ses lèvres alors que ce dernier lui disait avec mépris qu'il avait de la visite. Il savait qu' _Il_ viendrait tôt ou tard. Il savait qu' _Il_ finirait par craquer. C'est donc avec sérénité qu'il quitta son lit et se dirigea vers son geôlier, ne se départissant pas de son sourire même lorsqu'il se fit brutalement menotter et pousser en avant.

Ses pensées vagabondèrent pendant qu'il marchait à travers les couloirs bien trop blanc de la prison. Ça ressemblait à un vaguement à un hôpital. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup ça, les hôpitaux. Il s'était souvent demandé combien de temps tiendrait le Commissaire avant de revenir le voir. Combien de temps il supporterait l'ennuie. L'ennuie. Il haissait l'ennuie.

C'était la pire sensation au monde, l'ennuie. Autrefois, il avait aimé cette sensation, elle lui prouvait qu'il était vivant et encore capable de ressentir des émotions. Depuis qu'il était en prison, il la haïssait. Et il savait que le Commissaire la haïssait aussi. Il en était convaincu. Et quoi de plus ennuyeux que de retourner a sa petite vie normale et rangé après avoir passé des mois intenses à le traquer ? Lui. Le Tueur Cinéphile, le Tueur à la caméra, le Tueur fantîme. Le Tueur.

Il entra dans la salle d'un pas conquérant et son sourire s'accentua en voyant l'homme déjà présent dans la salle. Debout et le dominant de sa haute stature, le Commissaire fixait un point vague sur le mur avant de finalement se tourner vers lui. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut les cernes bleus encerclant les yeux noirs et abyssaux du Flic, puis se fut la rage qui brillait dans lesdits yeux. Rage tournée vers lui. Entièrement vers lui.

Il en était fier. Fier que toute l'attention de cet homme ne soit focalisé que sur lui.

Il brisa le silence en disant, d'une voix amusé ;

\- « Tu m'avais manqué, toi. »

Il réalisa, tout en prononçant ses mots, à quel point c'était vrai. Le Tueur détestait l'ennuie. Et le Commissaire chassait l'ennuie. Le ton acide de l'homme le fit ricaner ;

\- « Sentiment non partagé.

\- Oh, on en est déjà au point de parler de nos sentiments ? Serais-tu donc enfin réceptif à mon charme ?

\- La ferme, je suis pas là pour t'écouter déblaterer des insanités.

\- Toujours aussi rabat-joie à ce que je vois... Détend toi un peu, mec. Tient si tu veux on peux se détendre tout les deux ? Tant qu'on est seuls, tout les deux, dans une pièce vide...»

Le Commissaire, au lieu de s'énerver comme le voulait le Tueur, se contenta de serrer les dents et les poings. Décontenancé et surtout agacé que son jouet ne réagisse pas comme il le voudrait, le Tueur continua d'un air nonchalant :

\- « Je vois, tu assumes toujours pas la partie "rapprochement" du truc. J'imagine que la partie "on s'encule" est pas pour tout de suite du coup, dommage parce que t'as un cul de...

\- Ta gueule ! »

Excédé par les propos obscènes du prisonnier, le Commissaire l'empoigna violement par le col et se retint difficilement de le frapper. Nullement impressionné par la colère ardente du gardien de la paix -des coups il s'en était prit en deux ans de prison-, le Tueur se contenta d'un sourire insolent ;

\- « Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me faire quoi, hein ? Je suis DEJA en prison, je suis DEJA condamné à perpétuité. Tu peux RIEN me faire, mec. C'est con, hein ? »

En voyant le poing du brun se serrer convulsivement, il ajouta d'un air malicieux ;

\- « Et si tu me frappes, tu risques gros mec. Tout est filmé. »

L'homme aux cheveux fous fit un geste de tête vers la camera de surveillance qui les fixait de son oeil de verre. Il perdit néanmoins son sourire en sentant les mains du Commissaire se resserrer contre sa gorge. Ce n'était pas prévue. Il chercha le regard du brun tout en respirant difficilement. Il planta son regard dans les yeux fous de rage de l'homme. Il sentit le souffle lui manquer sous la pression sur sa trachée et suffoqua légèrement, les yeux rivés dans ceux du flic. Ses mains aggripèrent les avants bras du Commissaire et il planta profondément ses ongles dans la chair tandit qu'un sourire dément prenait place sur ses lèvres. Il murmura avec le peu de souffle qu'il lui restait ;

\- « Tue moi...Al..lez... »

Il resserra sa prise sur les avants bras tout en souriant d'un air malade et malsain. La Rage dans les yeux du Commissaire l'excitait et son esprit dément n'attendait que cela ; qu'il tue. Peu importe que ce sois lui ou quelqu'un d'autre, mais pourvue qu'il ait brisé le Commissaire au point que ce dernier tue pour lui, grace à lui, à cause de lui. Sa vision se troubla. Il était en train de gagner. Il était en train de détruire le Commissaire. Des petits points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux et il n'arrivait plus a respirer. Brisé. Le brun allait être brisé et tout ça grâce à lui. Pour lui. Rien que pour lui.

La porte claqua violemment et une voix féminine hurla quelque chose. Le Tueur sentit les mains quitté son cou et il prit une grande goulée d'air. Il y eu un instant de flottement durant lequel le jeune homme se massa le cou puis dit d'une voix rauque ;

\- « Putain... Je pensais pas que tu avais ce genre de délire. Le sado masochisme c'est pas trop mon truc...

\- A votre place, je me la fermerai. »

Il se redressa en grimaçant, la respiration encore saccadé et regarda la jeune femme perplexe ;

\- « T'es qui toi ? »

La flic, car ce ne pouvait qu'être une flic, l'ignora superbement et alla vers le Commissaire. Ce dernier, prostré dans un coin de la pièce regardait alternativement le criminel et ses mains que le Tueur avait griffé durant sa tentative de...de... de quoi ? D'assassinat ?

La femme posa sa main sur l'épaule du Commissaire tout en disant d'une voix ferme :

\- « Vous devriez sortir, Commissaire. Je vais me charger de lui. »

Le criminel fronça les sourcils en l'entendant dire cela. Pour qui se prenait-elle cette gonzesse ?! Hors de question qu'il laisse partir le Commissaire comme ça ! Il serra les dents et s'apprêta à parler mais le flic le devança :

\- « ça ira Théveny.

\- Mais...

\- J'ai dit que ça ira. »

Il la fusilla du regard avant de se reconcentrer sur le Tueur qui souriait d'un air goguenard, le cou se marbrant lentement de bleu. Le criminel regarda la femme :

\- « Voila, maintenant tu dégages. »

Avant qu'elle ne réplique vertement au tueur, le Commissaire lui fit signe de les laisser. Vexée et humiliée, elle sortie en claquant la porte violemment, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire du Tueur.

\- « Eh bah, c'est qu'elle mordrait ta copine.

\- J'ai une proposition à te faire.

\- Oh, tu m'intéresses mon grand. Le problème c'est que j'ai du mal à accepter les propositions des mecs qui ont tenté de me tuer.

\- On est deux dans ce cas.

\- Tu t'intéresse à moi ? »

Le Commissaire soupira devant le regard brillant de malice du Tueur. Cette entrevue s'annonçait particulièrement pénible. Il s'assit sur la chaise mise à sa disposition et le regarda d'un air curieux, tout en jouant distraitement avec la chaine de ses menottes. Le flic continua ;

\- « T'as entendu parlé de la nouvelle série de meurtre ?

\- Mon supposé "fan" ?

\- Lui-même.

\- Drôlement cool ce gars. »

Le commissaire serra les dents mais ne releva pas ;

\- « Il semblerait qu'il soit un vrai fanatique de ta folie meurtrière et...

\- Mon œuvre.

\- _Ta folie meurtrière_. Il a laissé un indice à chaque fois sur ces victimes ; un DVD des films dont tu as parlé dans ta sois-disante émission. »

Les yeux du criminels brillèrent tandis qu'il demanda, avide ;

\- « Tu les a vu ? Tu as regarder mon émission ? Tu as regarder ces films ? »

Le brun ignora les questions de l'homme en face de lui ;

\- « Nous allons donc avoir besoin de ton aide pour le coincer. »

Il y eut un silence que le rire du criminel brisa bien vite :

\- « Non mais sérieux ? C'est _tellement_ cliché, les gars ! Le criminel qui doit aider les gentils à arrêter un autre criminel... Je suis donc Hannibal Lecter et tu es Clarice Starling ? Tu pourras mettre une jupe la prochaine fois du coup ?

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Des vies sont en jeu !

\- Si tu savais comme j'en ai rien a foutre. -Il eut un grand sourire insolent- Tu penses que l'argument _"non mais il est méchant, hein, il a tué des gens du coup faut l'aretter. C'est pas cool, quoi."_ allait marcher avec moi ? »

Il songea vaguement que si les regards pouvaient tuer, il serait mort dans d'atroce souffrance vu la manière dont le flic le regardait. Sauf que les regards ne tuaient pas. Eh ouai. Dommage Commissaire.

Le gardien de la paix prit sa mallette et l'ouvrit avec des gestes brusques puis en sorti plusieurs photos qu'il étala devant le Tueur.

\- « Voici les trois victimes du Fanatique ; Ugo N...»

Il s'aretta en voyant le Tueur lui arracher presque des mains la photo de la troisième victime, les yeux écarquillés. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement tandis qu'il scrutait avec une horreur non dissimulé les traits de la morte. Le Commissaire, surpris et troublé par l'étrange réaction du Tueur qu'il avait toujours vu moqueur et insensible, demanda au bout de plusieurs secondes ;

\- « Tu la connaissais ?

\- Quel âge avait-elle ? »

Agacé qu'il ignore sa question, il répondit néanmoins, curieux de comprendre la réaction du _serial_ _killer_ ;

\- « Onze ans. Elle s'appelait Océane Weiss. »

L'homme aux cheveux fous murmura le prénom à mis voix puis releva la tête vers le Commissaire, le regard grave et déterminé.

\- « Je vais vous aider à coincer ce fils de pute.

\- Pourquoi ce revirement soudain ? »

Le criminel reposa la photo et se pencha en avant, l'air prédateur. Malgré lui, le Commissaire eut un frisson en voyant le regard cruel et énervé du meurtrier tandis que ce dernier articulait lentement ;

\- « J'ai mes raisons. »

Il n'insista pas. Au fond, les raisons de ce gars ne l'interessait pas. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un connard, une immondice pour qui la peine de mort aurait du être rétablie ; ses états d'âmes il n'en avait rien a cirer. La voix du tueur redevint d'un coup doucereuse, presque enfantine ;

\- « Mais j'ai mes conditions.

\- Tu n'es pas en position de négocier.

\- Hum... Ben en fait si ; vous avez besoin de mon aide, donc c'est moi qui suit en position de force, mon beau. »

Le flic tiqua au surnom ;

\- « Eh quelles sont ces "conditions" ?

\- Déjà, il me semble évident que en échange de ma participation j'ai un allègement de ma peine. A négocier avec mon avocat. »

Le Commissaire grimaça mais ne le contredit pas : c'était en effet la procédure, bien que cela ne l'enchante guère. Déjà, a son avis, la prison a perpetuité était bien trop laxiste au vu de ses crimes. Pour lui, ce monstre aurait dut être fusillé, ou pendu, ou lynché. Tué. Executé. Brulé. Ecartelé. Peu importe tant qu'il _meurt_.

\- « Deuxièmement, il est hors de question que je reste enfermé ici : si je vous aide, je veux me rendre sur les scènes de crimes.

\- Hors de question que tu quittes cette prison. »

Le tueur eut un regard blasé ;

\- « Pour vous aider, j'ai besoin d'y être point. Vos photographes sont incompétents et j'ai besoin de m'impregner du lieu pour comprendre le tueur. S'il est fan de mon travail, je trouverais forcément un indice. Sinon, vous pouvez toujours vous démerder sans moi, les gars.»

Il fit une pause avant de rajouter ;

\- « Et je pose une dernière condition.

\- Encore ? se plaignit le commissaire en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Vois-tu, cela fait longtemps que je me pose la question et j'aimerais bien avoir la réponse...»

Il marqua une pause, pour rendre son annonce plus théatrâle, ce qui agaça profondément le Commissaire, puis il continua avec un large sourire qui détonnait sur son visage d'homme. Un sourire d'enfant. Un sourire bien trop innocent pour un criminel. Un sourire qui grinçait et qui rappela brièvement celui du chat de Cheshire au Commissaire ;

\- « Je veux ton prénom.»

Incrédule, le Commissaire haussa un sourcil ;

\- « Hein ?

\- Tu m'as comprit ; je veux connaître ton prénom.»

Le brun le regarda droit dans les yeux, surpris par l'étrange demande puis se renfrogna. Avec cet homme, rien n'était fait au hasard.

\- « Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai envie, c'est plus cool de savoir quoi gémir quand je me branle.»

Le criminel eut un sourire obscène et le Commissaire grimaça. Putain d'imagination trop fertile. Il avait envie de vomir maintenant.

 ** _X_**

Eléonore regardait l'échange avec réprobation, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de la caméra de surveillance. Ce criminel était d'une vulgarité abjecte, son sourire malsain et ses yeux déments la faisait frissonner ; elle comprenait mieux pourquoi cet homme avait tant marqué son supérieur. Son esprit était malade. Tout en lui était pourri, infect, abject, odieux... Elle plissa les yeux en posant son regard sur le visage du jeune homme.

Cet homme... _Non, ce n'était pas un homme_ , se morigéna-t-elle _, c'était un_ _ **monstre**_. Elle sentit un frisson parcourir son dos lorsque le Tueur leva les yeux vers la caméra et lui sourit. Une sueur froide dégoulina le long de sa colonne et sa respiration se bloqua. Les yeux perçants du psychopathe avait croisé les siens. Il lui sembla un instant qu'il l'avait vu, qu'il savait qu'elle le regardait, qu'il lui souriait à elle.

La policière secoua la tête, tentant de reprendre contenance. Quand elle pense que le Commissaire avait été seul avec lui, enlever lors d'une prise d'otage qui avait mal tourné, elle eut pitié. Et elle comprit pourquoi le Commissaire était constamment sur ses gardes. Ce monstre était comme un poison : un regard vous damnait. La sensation de Peur, brute et sauvage, s'insinuait dans vos veines comme du vitriol. Trois jours. Son supérieur avait passé trois jours, séquestré par ce type.

\- « Ce monstre... Nous ne pouvons pas lui faire confiance. »

* * *

 **Et voila, j'ai eut du mal à écrire les retrouvailles entre le Commissaire et le Tueur et encore maintenant je ne suis pas pleinement satisfait :/ Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez dans les reviews ^^ à la prochaine !  
**


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Hello ~**_

 _ **Voila le chapitre 4 \o / J'ai pas grand chose à dire alors juste bonne lecture ^^**_

* * *

 _Lundi 23 Novembre 2015, 9 h_

Emmener le Cinéphile dans les locaux de la police ne fut pas chose aisée. Ce n'est qu'après une longue semaine, une montagne de paperasse, beaucoup trop de café et de nuits blanches, que le Commissaire réussit à le faire transporter de la Centrale au Commissariat. Sous bonne garde, bien évidemment. Pour l'affaire, un fourgon blindé et deux voitures de polices conduites par Henry et Eléonore, furent utilisée. Le Commissaire ouvrait la marche avec deux autres motards.

Le Tueur, lui, fut particulièrement ravi de voir tout ceci et avait regardé le convoi avec un large sourire d'enfant gâté le jour de Noël. Particulièrement dérangeant, compte tenue du fait qu'il était un des pires serials killers qu'avait connu la France.

Une fois sur place, le criminel fut rudement sorti par Mathieu, un grand gaillard trentenaire à la barbe blonde fournie. Il suivit de bonne grâce les policiers, se plaignant vivement de l'absence du Commissaire à ses côtés, plaintes que les policiers présents ignorèrent ostensiblement, prévenu à l'avance du comportement du prisonnier. Le criminel poussa un profond soupir et se tut jusqu'à la salle d'interrogatoire du commissariat.

A peine fut-il installé que le grand brun entra, à la grande joie du jeune homme ;

\- Enfin, tu te montres ! Tu étais stressé par notre rendez vous en tête à tête ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'écouter tes conneries aujourd'hui.

\- Parce que d'habitude oui ?

\- La ferme !

\- Rooh, c'est bon. On rigole, c'est bonne ambiance.

Le Commissaire se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant puis posa son dossier sur la table et étala les photos des différentes scènes de crime, sous les sifflements appréciateur du criminel ;

\- Je dois avouer, il a un certain sens de la mise en scène ce gars.

\- Un sens abject.

\- Allons, c'est de l'art : on ne juge pas l'art.

\- Pourtant tu juges bien les films.

Le criminel se tu un instant, méditant sur la réplique du policier avant de répondre lentement ;

\- Certes...Sauf que _j'analyse_ les films qui peuvent réellement être considéré comme de l'art... C'est une approche différente que simplement dire "c'est laid" ou "c'est beau", j'argumente et explique mon point de vue.

\- Tss, et tu te juges le droit de décréter ce qui est de l'art ou pas ?

\- Emmènerais-tu un fin gastronome dans un McDo ? Non, parce que ce serait une insulte à l'art culinaire, et même au simple bon gout, en quoi ce que je fais est différent ?

\- Tu tues des gens. N'est-ce pas suffisant déjà ?

Le criminel soupira d'un air excédé ;

\- Ce que tu es fermé d'esprit... Et puis je leur donnais une leçon avant de les tuer. Comme le dernier repas du condamné... T'as vu ? J'ai fait une métaphore filée sur la bouffe, s'exclama-t-il d'un air visiblement fier de lui.

\- Nous sommes là pour résoudre une enquête.

\- C'est toi qui a parlé de film en premier.

Excédé le Commissaire darda sur lui un regard noir qui fit taire le criminel. Fou, certes, mais pas suicidaire. Il se résigna donc à regarder les photographies qui s'étalaient devant lui, évitant soigneusement celle de la gamine. Le flic plissa légèrement les yeux et fixa le tueur face à lui d'un air perplexe. Il ne comprennait pas. Cette fillette avait l'air de grandement le déranger, pourtant il était un tueur en série dénué de remords… Alors pourquoi cette enfant le perturbait.

Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par le criminel :

\- Agression sexuelle ?

\- Non aucune.

\- Donc c'est pas un prêtre.

Le brun décida de l'ignorer. Le criminel finit par réellement se concentrer et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en réfléchissant ;

\- Y a un truc que je comprend pas...

\- Etonnant, tu es tellement intelligent, railla méchamment le policier.

\- Pourquoi avoir mit les DVD à l'intérieur des corps ? C'est hyper chiant. Mettons-nous en situation : je viens de tuer quelqu'un, qu'est-ce que je vais me faire chier à l'ouvrir et lui foutre un DVD dans le bide alors que je sais pertinemment que le médecin le trouvera ? Pourquoi je le pose pas juste sur le corps ?

\- L'esthétique ? Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ; je suis pas un putain de psychopathe comme vous.

\- Je ne pense pas, la cicatrice est quand même drôlement moche, continua le criminel en ignorant les moqueries du flic.

Troublé, le Commissaire prit une photo de la première victime et la regarda ;

\- C'est vrai que c'est étrange...

\- Puis pour recoudre le mec a dut faire médecine, ou alors c'est un véto. Le problème c'est que je vois mal ce genre de personne suivre mes émissions.

\- En même temps vu leur médiocrité.

\- On peux pas parler deux minutes sans que tu sois méchant ?

Le Commissaire marmonna entre ses dents des insultes. La journée allait être éprouvante.

 ** _X_**

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, le Commissaire vit arriver l'heure de rentrer chez lui avec soulagement. Il quitta le commissariat à grand, bien décidé a prendre plusieurs aspirines et un bon whisky. Il en avait besoin. Il se gara devant une grande maison, dans la banlieue chic de la ville, et sonna à la porte.

Un homme âgé, très grand et large d'épaule, lui ouvrit. Son visage sérieux se détendit et il souri en reconnaissant le Commissaire, rendant son visage bien moins austère.

\- Tu es en avance.

\- Je ne me suis pas attardé au bureau aujourd'hui.

Le vieil homme le fit enter et l'étreignit brièvement. Les deux hommes avaient toujours été pudiques.

\- Cora est dans le sal...

\- PAPA !

Le visage du Commissaire s'éclaira d'un sourire lumineux alors qu'une tornade brune et rose se jetait dans ses bras. Il souleva facilement la fillette et lui fit un bisou sur le front ;

\- Ma petite Cora !

\- Papa, je t'ai fait un joli dessin ! Tu veux le voir ?

Le brun hocha la tête, souriant face a l'enthousiasme débordant de sa fille. Cette dernière reparti en courant, faisant voler ses deux couettes noires, à la recherche de son dessin.

\- Elle ne vous a pas trop embêter ?

\- Non, c'est un ange.

\- Ou est maman ?

\- Elle aide les voisins à repeindre leur salon.

Le Commissaire acquiesça avant de prendre sur son épaule le sac Hello Kitty contenant les affaires de sa fille et d'appeler ;

\- Cora ! On rentre à la maison.

\- J'arriiiiiiive !

\- Tu passeras le bonjour à Maman.

\- Bien sur.

Le père du commissaire souri et posa sa main sur son épaule :

\- On part en voyage le mois prochain, du 2 au 16 décembre, et on s'était dit que ça te ferait du bien aussi de te reposer. Tu pourrais poser des congés, et on prendrait Cora et...

Le grand brun secoua la tête, l'air désolé ;

\- Je suis sur une grosse affaire, là papa...Tant que j'aurais pas bouclé le dossier du Fanatique, je ne prendrais pas de repos.

\- Mais...

Il eut un sourire d'excuse et prit la main de sa fille dans la sienne ;

\- Désolé Papa. Vous récupérez Cora à la sorti de la maternelle demain ?

\- Evidemment, on a prévu d'allé à la médiathèque après, hein Cora ?

\- Vi ! En plus, bah y aura Ophélie et la madame elle va lire une histoire !

\- Parfait. Bon, faut qu'on se sauve nous.

Cora souri, dévoilant ainsi un trou entre ses dents signe que la petite souri allait lui apporter un cadeau, et serra fort la main de son père. Après avoir fait un bisou sonore sur la joue de son grand père, elle suivit le commissaire en sautillant gaiement.

Le brun installa sa fille dans son siège auto puis démarra et rentra chez lui, tout en écoutant le babillage enthousiaste et incessant de Cora. Sa fille était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux sur terre, et une des raisons pour lesquelles il s'investissait autant dans son travail ; il souhaitait que sa fille puisse vivre dans un monde plus sur, un monde ou elle ne risquerait rien. Née peu de temps après son mariage avec Marisla, une procureure d'origine espagnole qui officiait dans la ville, la petite Cora avait aujourd'hui cinq ans. De son père, elle avait hérité ses yeux sombres et ses cheveux d'un noir de jais tandis que de sa mère elle avait les traits doux et la peau mate des andalouses.

Le Commissaire ouvrit la porte de sa villa en souriant et regarda la fillette partir en courant dans sa chambre pour récupérer Madame Théodore, sa peluche fétiche. Il déposa le sac dans l'entrée ainsi que ses affaires et alla directement dans la cuisine pour prendre des aspirines. Son entrevue avec le Tueur lui ayant donné une horrible migraine. Une fois les médicaments prit, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure et soupira. 18h45. L'homme attrapa sa sacoche en cuir et en sorti un imposant dossier, il prit également un verre dans lequel il versa une dose généreuse de whisky et alla dans son bureau pour travailler sur l'affaire du Fanatique.

Sur l'étagère, bien en évidence, une photo de Cora et de Marisla souriant à l'objectif était disposée. Le Commissaire la regarda avant de sourire avec douceur et nostalgie. Quatre ans déjà que Marisla était décédée. La douleur et la colère s'étaient dissipée pour ne laisser place qu'a une grande tendresse pour cette femme qu'il n'avait, certes, pas follement aimé mais qu'il avait apprécié et qui était partie bien trop tôt. Un goût amer emplit sa bouche. Il aurait pu aimer Marisla, s'il avait eu plus de temps pour le faire mais tout s'était enchainé si vite ; ils s'étaient marié en catastrophe lorsqu'ils avaient appris la grossesse de la jeune femme, et un an après l'accouchement un AVC l'avait fauché. Le Commissaire soupira et se plongea dans son travail. Il devait arrêter ce tueur.

Quoiqu'il en coute, sa fille ne vivra pas dans un monde avec ce serial killer en liberté.

* * *

 **Eh oui, j'ai fais une famille au Commissaire ! Enfin, une petite fille ^^**

 **Voila qui répond à l'interrogation de Rukire-Sama au sujet de la photo du chapitre 1 ;)**

 **Sur ce, bonne semaine et à samedi prochain pour la suite o/ Keur.**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Et c'est parti pour le chapitre 5 de Collaboration \o/**

 **Bonne lecture, on se voit en bas :D**

* * *

 _Mardi 24 Novembre 2015, 7h40_

Le Commissaire attendait le Tueur de pied ferme, les bras croisés et l'air austère. Son humeur était toujours exécrable et la stagiaire n'avait pas osé l'approcher, préférant se réfugier derrière Mathieu lorsque le brun était passé prés d'eux. Même Eléonore, d'ordinaire combative, n'avait pas tenté le diable et lui avait simplement dit bonjour avant de se remettre à travailler avec acharnement. Ainsi, seul le criminel eut un grand sourire joyeux lorsqu'il aperçut le Commissaire ;

\- Salut, je t'ai manqué, mon cœur ?

\- La ferme.

Nullement vexé, le jeune homme ricana et pencha la tête ;

\- Tu as mal dormi ? Tu veux un bisou ?

\- Je veux surtout bouclé cette affaire et ne plus voir ta sale tête.

Il posa le dossier sur la table d'un geste sec et s'assit face au criminel qui le regarda d'un air hébété. Ce dernier mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre et de dire ;

\- Quand on auras eut ce gars, tu viendras plus me voir ?

\- Bien sur que non. Et ce sera tant mieux.

L'homme aux cheveux fous eut un air agacé et serra les dents ;

\- Tu vas à nouveau me laisser croupir dans cette PUTAIN DE PRISON DE MERDE ?!

\- Tu t'attendais a quoi, connard ?

Les yeux fous et les mains tremblantes, le jeune homme se pencha vers le Commissaire et dit d'un air dément ;

\- Tu as de la chance que j'ai les mains attachées, parce que putain je me ferais une joie de massacrer ta belle petite gueule.

Le Commissaire frissonna légèrement et posa par reflexe une main sur son flanc. Voyant cela, le Tueur se remit a sourire d'un air de prédateur tout en susurrant ;

\- ça fait mal, hein ? Crois moi, la prochaine fois que je te planterais je me raterais pas. Je viserai le cœur. Et tu crèvera comme une merde.

\- Tu risques d'avoir du mal à réaliser ton rêve. Tu es sous les barreaux.

\- Un détail, commissaire. Ce n'est qu'un détail.

Le sourire carnassier du criminel fit germer un horrible doute dans l'esprit du Commissaire. Une boule acide se logea dans ses intestins et il fronça les sourcils. Cette sensation viscérale, il l'avait déjà eut il y a deux ans. C'était la Peur. Celle qui fait frémir aux moindres bruissements et qui fait rester aux aguets. Le Tueur pouvait-il s'en prendre a lui même enfermé ? Avait-il des complices ? Ou bien...Pouvait-il s'évader ? Non. Impossible qu'il le puisse. Mais le Doute était là. Et plus que pour lui, le Commissaire eut peur pour Cora. Cible de choix pour les prédateurs. Non. Il ne devait pas penser à ça.

Il secoua la tête et darda un regard noir sur le Tueur ;

\- On verra ça une fois qu'on aura eu le Fanatique.

\- Très bien. Tu proposes donc une trêve ?

Le mot sonnait étrangement dans la bouche du criminel. Le brun n'aimait pas cela mais il n'avait pas le choix.

\- Oui.

Le criminel tendit alors les mains vers lui, sous le regard perplexe du plus agé. Il s'expliqua ;

\- Chez moi, quand on fait un deal, on se sert la main. Question de confiance, toussa toussa...

\- Je ne sers pas la main des meurtriers.

\- Ah bon ? Dommage, parce que dans ce cas ta trêve tu peux te la carrer dans le cul, en fait. Je peux t'aider d'ailleurs si tu veux.

Le brun grimaça et, malgré son dégout évident, il serra la main tendu du bout des doigts.

\- Ok. On fait une trêve. Maintenant, bossons.

 ** _X_**

Etonnement, une fois cette "trêve" passée, les deux hommes réussirent a travailler ensemble. Le Tueur cherchant le moindre lien entre les films laissés et la scène de crime tandis que le Commissaire lisait avec attention toute les lettres qu'avait reçut le criminel depuis son incarcération, a la recherche du moindre indice. Et le peu de foi qu'avait le brun en l'humanité diminua encore plus lorsqu'il réalisa le nombre de personnes se disant "fan" du travail de ce psychopathe. Il y avait même des déclarations enflammées de femmes. Il grimaça. Comment pouvait-on tomber amoureux d'une raclure tel que lui ? Il ne comprendrait jamais.

\- J'ai toujours pas ton nom.

Le gardien de la paix ne releva même pas la tête des lettres, ignorant l'autre homme.

\- Genre tu dois vraiment avoir un nom de merde pour pas vouloir le dire... Tu t'appelles Maurice ? Bernard ? Gaston ? J'ai jamais aimé les Gaston, traumatisme d'enfance dû a Disney. André ? Jean-Christophe ?

\- Ta gueule.

\- Mais quel vulgarité Germain.

Le Commissaire roula des yeux en serrant les dents. Bon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que ce gars pouvait-être épuisant ! Il grogna une réponde ;

\- Je te donnerais le mien quand j'aurais ton identité.

\- C'est pas du jeu ça ! s'indigna le criminel.

\- C'est PAS un jeu.

\- Parles pour toi.

Le brun le fusilla du regard ;

\- Tu le veux ton allègement de peine, oui ou merde ?

Le jeune homme ricana légèrement ;

\- T'es sur les nerfs toi...

Il se replongea dans les photographies et au bout d'un moment ses yeux se figèrent sur un détail et il fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Il releva la tête vers le Commissaire ;

\- Passe moi les lettres.

\- Prend les toi même.

Le Tueur leva les yeux au ciel et fit cliqueter les menottes a ses poignets ;

\- J'aimerai bien, mais tes copines de métal m'en empechent.

Le brun darda un regard sombre vers le tueur et demanda sechement ;

\- Tu veux quelle lettre ?

\- Celle de ce mec là, celui qui m'édifie au rang de Dieu.

Le flic renifla dédaigneusement puis fouilla un instant dans les papiers avant de lui tendre un assemblage d'une vingtaine de lettres. Le criminel s'en saisit et parcourut rapidement les lignes des yeux avant de sourire largement sous le regard attentif du gardien de la paix. Le jeune homme releva la tête vers le flic ;

\- Qu'est-ce que vous feriez sans moi ?

\- Un bon paquet de gens serait encore en vie.

\- Rabat-joie. Tient regarde ça, mon petit commissaire.

Le brun tiqua au surnom et fit le tour de la table pour regarder la lettre.

\- Bien, alors ?

\- Lis.

Le Commissaire grogna à l'ordre mais commença tout de même à lire, les sourcils froncés. Perplexe, il releva la tête vers le Tueur une fois la lecture achevée

\- A part le fait que ce type soit un malade, je suis sensé voir quoi ?

Enthousiaste, le Tueur dit ;

\- Tout les films auxquels il fait référence sont des films bibliques, ou à fortes connotations, et le tueur semble être un passionné de crucifixion. Il semble totalement dévoué à ma cause.

\- ... Son nom ?

\- Joshua Beaufils.

Le Commissaire récupéra le paquet de lettre des mains du criminel.

\- On dit quoi ?

\- Je ne te remercierai pas, connard.

Le Tueur plissa les yeux :

\- A force de m'appeler comme ça, je vais finir par croire que c'est un surnom affectif.

Excédé, le Commissaire roula des yeux et grogna ;

\- Mettons les choses au clair ; je te hait, non pire ; je t'exècre. Et je ne te côtoie que parce que mon abruti de boss m'y oblige. Alors un conseil, tes commentaires tu te les gardes parce que je vais vraiment finir par te mettre un bourre-pif.

Il tourna les talons, plantant le criminel dans la salle. Le sourire tordu du jeune homme lui échappa, tandis que ses yeux le dévorait du regard d'un air malsain.

 ** _X_**

 _Samedi 28 Novembre 2015, 7h52_

Le Commissaire finissait de boire son deuxième café lorsque Eléonore s'avança vers lui, la mine grave ;

\- Commissaire ?

\- Un nouveau corps ?

\- Oui. Dois-je aller chercher le criminel ?

Le brun regarda la jeune femme, semblant ailleurs. Emmener ce connard sur une scène de crime. Supporter ses commentaires déplacés et obscènes du plus jeune tout en affrontant le regard accusateur du nouveau cadavre. Cette personne qu'il n'a pas pu sauver... En une semaine de recherche avec le tueur, ils ont eut quelques pistes mais toutes s'étaient avérées fausses. Enfin, il y en avait bien une qui semblait plausible mais l'homme était un vrai fantôme. _Joshua Beaufils_. Pas de permis, pas de carte d'identité...rien. Sans doute un faux nom.

Le flic lança son gobelet dans la poubelle ;

\- Oui, et qu'il soit emmené sous bonne garde. Si jamais ce con s'enfuit je ne donne pas cher de votre peau, clair ?

\- Très.

Il darda sur la rousse un regard inquisiteur puis sorti à grand pas.

 ** _X_**

Le criminel sorti de la voiture d'un pas joyeux et embrassa la scène du regard. Y avais pas à dire ; ce gars avait un sens artistique vachement développé. Le corps, attaché a la croix par d'épaisses chaînes, était magnifiquement peint et il reconnu facilement un tableau de Dali. Il aimait bien Dali. C'était psychédélique. Le jeune homme fit quelques pas, encadré par les deux policiers du commissariat, tout en observant avec attention le Commissaire.

Ce dernier était debout, bras croisé, et regardait avec attention le corps, prit dans une intense réflexion. Le criminel se délecta longuement de l'air a la fois coupable et impuissant qui se peignait sur les traits du plus âgé, savourant la vision. _"Oui, Commissaire, tu es impuissant. Il est mort et tu ne peux rien y faire, qu'importe a quel point tu vas te démener pour chercher ce tueur, ce gars est mort. Tué. Décédé. A cause de toi, de ton incompétence. Est-ce que ça fait mal, Commissaire ? Est-ce que tu as mal en contemplant ce corps ? Est-ce que tu avais mal en découvrant les corps que JE laissais derrière moi ?"_. Refoulant ses questions morbides, le jeune homme aux cheveux fous se rapprocha du grand brun ;

\- Encore un.

Le Commissaire l'ignora et il continua sur sa lancée, un sourire malsain aux lèvres ;

\- C'est un peu comme si tu l'avais tué, non ? Quelque pas, c'est ta faute ce qui lui ai arrivé.

\- Tais toi.

\- Si seulement tu avais réussi à arrêter ce fils de pute avant, ce mec serait en vie. C'est con, hein ? Mais là il est mort. Mort. Et c'est ta faute. Pauvre petit Commissa...

\- TA GUEULE !

Il eut un mouvement de recul mais ne put éviter la main du Commissaire qui se referma sur son col. D'un geste vif et brusque, le brun rapprocha le criminel et planta ses prunelles sombres et rageuses dans les siennes tout en disant d'un ton glacial ;

\- Tu vas te taire, comprit ?

\- Sinon quoi ?

Le flic eut un sourire tordu et plein de fiel qui fit frémir l'insolent ;

\- T'as pas envie de le savoir. Sérieusement.

Le Tueur fronça les sourcils et eut un rictus tout en répondant ;

\- Oh... Le petit flic me menace ? J'ai bien envie de voir ça.

\- Me tente pas, connard.

\- Ouh, j'ai peur.

Le monde n'existait plus autour d'eux. Le Tueur et le Commissaire. Le Criminel et le Flic. Leurs regards ne se quittaient plus. Dans leurs yeux, une multitude d'émotions dansaient, s'entrechoquant les unes contre les autres. Haine, Dégout, Violence. Dépendance. Inextricablement liées. D'un geste, le commissaire repoussa le tueur en arrière, ce dernier tituba légèrement mais un sourire malsain déformait ses lèvres tandis qu'il murmurait si bas que seul le Commissaire et sa lieutenant l'entendirent ;

\- On est pareil.

Le brun ne répondit pas, mais se crispa. Eléonore détourna le regard pour se concentrer sur la scène de crime.

Témoin muette, elle ne savait que faire en voyant le Commissaire se fissurer. La trentenaire ferma fort les yeux, un gout amer dans la bouche. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Rien... Elle ne pouvait que contempler le monde de son supérieur se désagréger peu à peu. Elle rouvrit les yeux et darda son regard olive sur l'élément perturbateur d'un air assassin. Sa faute. C'était à cause de ce monstre abject que le Commissaire commençait à perdre pied. Le Criminel dut sentir son regard puisqu'il se retourna vers elle et lui fit un large sourire insolent. Son sang se glaça.

\- Monstre...

* * *

 **La relation entre le Tueur et le Commissaire s'envenime sous le regard inquiet d'Eléonore.**

 **A samedi prochain pour un chapitre centré sur le Commissaire, ses souvenirs et sa vie de famille o/**

 **Ciao et portez vous bien ~**


	7. Chapitre 6

**_Bonjour tout le monde ! Je poste un peu tard dans la journée, mais bon en ce moment je suis un peu surchargé ^^ La fin de l'été implique le déménagement dans ma nouvelle ville pour les études et c'est plus long que je ne le pensais x_x et plus éprouvant surtout !_**

 _ **Bon, dans ce chapitre on se centre sur les souvenirs et on en apprend plus sur la vie du Commissaire ! J'espère que cela vous plaira :)** _

* * *

_Samedi 28 Novembre 2015, 18h30_

Sa main eut un infime tremblement alors qu'il versait l'alcool brun dans son verre. Il s'affala dans son fauteuil, et ses yeux sombres se perdirent dans le vague tandis qu'il portait le verre à ses lèvres. Brûlure. Il ferma les yeux.

A quel moment sa vie avait-elle commencé à lui échapper ? Lui qui avait toujours aimé tout contrôler... La réponse était évidente. Deux ans. 730 jours. 17 520 heures. Il but une grande gorgée et savoura la sensation de chaleur que lui apportait l'alcool. Il sentit le whisky glisser dans sa gorge et réchauffer son ventre. Cette putain de Traque.

Frisson. La rage qui bouillait dans son sang. L'adrénaline. Être le chasseur et le chassé. Le Traqueur et le traqué. Sa mâchoire se crispa. Il devenait fou. Dingue. Il était perdu. Avait-il réellement aimé ça ? Non ! Non. Non... oui ? Sa gorge se noua. Avait-il aimé ça ? Poursuivre ce Tueur ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui, pourquoi cette obsession ? Pourquoi ?

Son tremblement s'accentua et il manqua de se renverser le verre dessus lorsqu'il but une nouvelle gorgée. Obsession. Ce Tueur l'avait obsédé. Pourquoi ? Il n'avait rien, il N'ETAIT rien. Rien. RIEN. Il faisait de la merde, disait de la merde, était de la merde. Juste un connard. Un déchet. De la vermine. Et lui, la vermine, il s'en débarrasse. Il aurait voulu le tuer. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait, ce jour là ? Lorsqu'il l'avait arrêté ?

Il reposa son verre avec violence. Fébrile, il défit sa chemise, arrachant presque les boutons et regarda la cicatrice blanche et nette sur son flanc. Pourquoi... Pourquoi l'avoir laissé en vie ? Il rejeta la tête en arrière et regarda le plafond. Pourquoi ?

 ** _X_**

 _Vendredi 18 Octobre 2013, forêt du Vercors_

 _Le vent était glacé. Les pans de son manteau claquaient contre ses jambes et la fine bruine lui avait trempé les vêtements, le frigorifiant. Mais il s'en foutait. En face de lui, le visage couvert d'un sang n'étant pas le sien, le jeune homme le regardait avec un air attristé._

 _Le voyant rouge de la camera indiquait qu'elle tournait encore. Mais il s'en foutait. Les yeux que le criminel dardait sur lui n'était pas implorant mais emplit de fierté et d'amertume. Droit, malgré la blessure qu'il devinait sur son torse, dont la chemise était rendu poisseuse par le sang._

\- _Alors, c'est fini ?_

 _La question du Tueur sembla lointaine à ses oreilles. Sa propre voix également._

\- _Tu es en état d'arrestation._

 _Un rire sans joie lui répondit. Un sourire prit place sur les lèvres du criminel. Incongru dans cette situation._

\- _La partie est fini alors._

\- _C'était pas un jeu, connard !_

\- _Vas-tu tirer ?_

 _Etonnement, la question était sincère. La main du Commissaire avait eut un tremblement. Infime. Léger. Presque invisible. Mais il ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du jeune homme. Un nouveau sentiment apparut dans son regard, remplaçant l'amertume. La victoire. Son sourire devint carnassier._

 _Les aboiements des chiens se rapprochaient et ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes à présent avant que les autres n'arrivent. Avant que la possibilité de tirer ne soit réduite à zéro. Il planta son regard dans celui du criminel. Les secondes s'étirèrent._

 _Plus que quelques minutes..._

 _Il ne tira pas._

 ** _X_**

Pourquoi ne pas avoir tirer ce jour là ? Longuement, il s'était interrogé la dessus. Ses principes, sans doute. Il était la représentation de la Justice.

Il se mordit la lèvre. Et si...

Une sonnerie stridente retentit et le grand brun se leva vivement. Sa main tenant son arme de service à s'en blanchir les jointures. Son mouvement brusque le fit légèrement tituber, la tête lui tournant, puis il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de son téléphone. Il eut un rire nerveux et rangea l'arme, se sentant stupide, puis décrocha ;

\- Allo, papa ? ... Hein ?...Oh merde, désolé j'ai oublié ! J'arrive tout de suite la chercher.

Il raccrocha d'un coup et enfila d'un geste son manteau. Il se lança un coup d'œil dans le miroir et un sentiment de honte l'envahit. Cora. Il avait oublié Cora. Agacé contre lui même, il reboutonna sa chemise à la hâte et disciplina ses cheveux du plat de la main avant de partir rapidement vers sa voiture. Il regarda avec scepticisme ses mains tremblantes et repensa brièvement au verre qu'il venait de prendre puis soupira. Il était sous le seuil légal, évidemment, mais n'aimait pas l'idée de conduire ainsi avec sa fille à l'arrière. Il tourna la clé et démarra.

 ** _X_**

Cora était assise sur le trottoir devant la maison. Les joues gonflées en une moue boudeuse, elle lançait des petites cailloux sur la route sous le regard attentif de ses grands parents. Elle poussa un nouveau soupire et cessa son jeu. Son père l'avait oublié. Cora tritura un instant la croix qu'elle portait autour du coup tout en pensant à ça. Elle se redressa lorsque la voiture noire arriva et serra son sac contre elle. Son père s'excusa mille fois mais elle ne dit rien et s'assit simplement à l'arrière de la voiture, refusant au passage de l'embrasser.

Cora n'aimait pas être oubliée. Cela arrivait souvent il y a quelques temps, elle ne s'en rappelait pas bien mais savait que durant une période son père était tellement tracassé à son travail qu'il ne pensait pas à venir la chercher chez ses grands parents. Elle n'avait pas aimé être oublié.

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison fut inhabituellement silencieux. Père et fille se murant chacun dans un mutisme renfrogné. Une fois la porte ouverte, la petite fille s'apprêtait à aller dans sa chambre lorsque son père la retint ;

\- Cora, je suis désolé.

La moue boudeuse toujours sur le visage, la petite fille tourna ses yeux sombres vers lui et sembla hésiter avant de dire ;

\- J'aime pas quand tu m'oublies...

Le grand brun se baissa à son niveau et lui fit un sourire timide tout en disant avec douceur ;

\- ça n'arrivera plus, ma puce. Je te le promet.

\- Serment du petit doigt ? demanda la petite tout en tendant la main.

\- Serment du petit doigt.

Le Commissaire fit le geste avec elle et Cora eut un large sourire satisfaite avant de prendre un air peu sure d'elle. Elle tritura un peu ses longs cheveux noirs avant de demander d'une petite voix timide ;

\- Papa ? Je peux te poser une question...?

\- Bien sur, sourit le Commissaire.

Elle eut une petite hésitation avant de se lancer ;

\- C'est quoi une maman ?

Il se senti devenir blême.

Il savait bien que ce moment viendrait tôt ou tard ; Marisla les avait quitté lorsque la petite n'avait que quelques mois, Cora ne gardait aucun souvenir d'elle. Il avait dut l'élever seul, avec le soutient bienvenue de ses parents, mais voila. Maintenant qu'il avait décidé d'inscrire Cora à la maternelle, en troisième section, elle s'était rendu compte que les autres enfants avaient un père et une mère.

Le Commissaire s'était préparé à répondre à cette question dés que Cora s'était mise à côtoyer d'autres enfants, sachant qu'elle se questionnerai sur le fait que les autres aient un papa, comme elle, mais aussi une maman. Il prit sa petite main doucement et l'entraina dans son bureau tout en parlant ;

\- Tu vois Cora, une maman c'est la femme qui t'a mis au monde. C'est une femme qui a aimé ton papa et que ton papa aimait au point qu'ils ont eu un enfant. Moi, ma maman c'est mamie Félicia.

\- Mais p-pourquoi moi j'en ai pas ? balbutia la fillette.

Le Commissaire resserra un peu sa main avant de se baisser et de la prendre dans ses bras. Cora passa ses petits bras autour du cou de son père et le regardait, la lèvre tremblante et les yeux humides.

\- Ta maman, Cora, c'était une femme formidable. Et elle t'aimait beaucoup, beaucoup. Elle s'appelait Marisla.

\- Elle est où ?

L'étreinte du Commissaire se resserra imperceptiblement et il murmura document ;

\- Ta maman, elle est au ciel. Mais, tu sais, de là-haut elle te regarde et elle veille sur toi.

\- Comme un ange ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Oui, ma puce. Ta maman, maintenant, c'est un ange et elle est très fière de toi.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

Le brun souri tendrement à sa fille ;

\- Parce que je la connais et je te connais. Et je suis sur que là-haut elle est très fière de te voir grandir et de voir la petite fille merveilleuse que tu es, Cora. Et puis, moi je suis fier de toi.

La petite fille se blotti contre lui, calant sa tête dans son cou.

\- Si c'est un ange du ciel, ma maman, ça veux dire que je la verrais jamais ?

La gorge du Commissaire se noua et il déposa un baiser dans les épais cheveux noir de la fillette avant de se diriger vers la bibliothèque du bureau. A coté de l'argentique trônait un large album photo. Il feuilleta rapidement les pages sous le regard de Cora. Il s'arrêta enfin sur la photo qu'il souhaitait. La photo de leur mariage. Le grand brun prit la photographie et l'approcha ;

\- Regarde, ma puce, c'est elle ta maman.

Les yeux de la fillette s'écarquillèrent et elle dévora des yeux le visage de la jeune femme.

\- C'est ma maman ?

Marisla, rayonnante dans sa robe de mariée, ses cheveux noirs ramenés en une longue tresse sombre ornée de plumes blanche et de faux diamants, elle prenait la pose en riant, parfaitement a l'aise dans sa féminité exarcerbé par la robe fourreau immaculé. Et lui, élégant dans son costume d'une blancheur éclatante, il souriait amusé par l'extravagance de sa femme, contrastant tant avec son sérieux. Une main autour de la taille de la jeune femme, ils étaient heureux.

Cora observa la photographie avec minutie puis dit, émerveillée ;

\- On dirait une princesse !

\- Oui...C'est vrai.

\- Et toi, tu étais son prince ?

Le Commissaire souri un peu, nostalgique ;

\- Je l'étais.

\- Sois pas tristoune papa, moi je suis là, hein ! Et puis maman bah si elle me surveille, elle te surveille aussi !

Son sourire se fit tendre ;

\- Tu penses ?

\- J'en suis sûre, parce que c'est une princesse et puis elles sont gentilles les princesses et du coup, bah maman elle nous protège.

Elle ponctua son argumentation d'un sourire lumineux et serein qui réchauffa le cœur du jeune père. Les yeux du brun se reposèrent sur la photographie et il dit tout en désignant le ventre de Marisla de l'index ;

\- Et toi, tu étais déjà là.

\- Vraiment ?!

\- Oui, si tu regardes bien on te vois un peu.

La fillette colla presque son nez a la photo avant de sourire en voyant le leger renflement du ventre de sa mère ;

\- Alors c'est une photo ou on est tout les trois ?

\- Oui. Mais j'en ai d'autre où l'on est tout les trois. Lorsque tu étais un bébé.

\- On les regarde ?

Le Commissaire hocha la tête. Peu de temps après, père et fille étaient emmitouflés dans une couverture douce sur le canapé, deux tasses de chocolat chauds fumantes sur la table basse et l'album-photo ouvert sur les genoux. Ils passèrent la soirée à regarder les photos, le Commissaire racontant des anecdotes à sa fille sur leur vie à trois et Cora buvant les paroles de son père en souriant, les yeux brillants.

\- Tu sais de quel pays vient ta maman ?

\- L'Italie ! s'exclama-t-elle avec fierté.

Le brun souri et secoua la tête :

\- Non, ça c'est ton papa. Ta maman, vient d'Espagne. Tu sais où c'est ?

\- Non...

\- Je vais te montrer.

Il se leva et alla prendre la mappemonde sur l'étagère puis revint s'asseoir. Il pointa l'Hexagone du doigt

\- Nous, on habite ici ; en France.

\- On voit notre maison ?

Il rit un peu et secoua la tête ;

\- Non, notre maison est trop petite pour qu'on la voit.

Il fit glisser son doigt vers l'Italie ;

\- Là, le pays en forme de chaussure, c'est l'Italie. C'est le pays de tes grands parents et le mien.

Cora regarda le pays, perplexe, avant de regarder son père sans comprendre ;

\- Tu es né dans une chaussure ?

\- Non, sourit son père, je suis né dans une maternité, comme toi. -il désigna un point sur la carte- Je suis né là, à Florence. Et là, c'est le pays de ta maman.

Il posa son index sur l'Espagne.

\- Elle est née et a grandi ici, à Grenade en Andalousie. C'est un endroit où il fait très chaud et il y a beaucoup de soleil, c'est très jolie. On ira un jour.

\- Tu as rencontré maman là-bas ?

\- Non, j'ai rencontré ta maman lors d'un procès.

La fillette bu son chocolat, assimilant tout ce que son père venait de lui apprendre, puis regarda son père en souriant largement sous ses moustaches de lait ;

\- Raconte moi !

Le brun prit une serviette et essuya doucement les traces de lait chocolaté du visage de Cora avant d'entamer son récit ;

\- « Ta maman était brillante. Vraiment. Après avoir finit ses études de droit à Madrid -il montra la ville au cœur de l'Espagne- elle est venu travailler ici. Moi, j'étais au début de ma carrière et je venais d'être diplômé.

« C'était ma première enquête importante, on a mit deux mois à trouver le criminel et j'ai rencontré ta maman lors du procès. Elle était la procureure chargée de l'affaire. -Devant l'air perdue de sa fille, il expliqua- ça veux dire qu'elle faisait partie des gens qui allait dire comment punir le méchant.

« Quelques jours après le procès, ta maman est venue me voir au commissariat et m'a demandé si je voulais diner avec elle, le soir même. -il sourit un peu- Ta maman était toujours trés sure d'elle. On s'est marié sept mois plus tard.

La fillette souri et tapa dans ses mains tout en disant ;

\- Comme dans les contes de fées ?

\- Comme dans les contes de fées. Et après, il y a eu le meilleur évenement de ma vie.

\- C'était quoi ? demanda-t-elle en baillant.

Le Commissaire se releva et dit tout en la prenant dans ses bras ;

\- Ta naissance.

Cora lui souri un peu, ensommeillée, puis se cala contre lui.

\- Je t'aime Papa, et c'est pas grave si Maman elle est dans le ciel. Toi t'es là.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Cora.

 ** _X_**

 _Même jour, 23 h 43_

Seul dans son lit, le Commissaire regardait fixement devant lui. _« On est pareil »._ Il senti une pointe glacée lui transpercer le cœur et un frisson remonta le long de son échine. C'est faux. Il n'était pas comme ce monstre. C'est faux. _« On est pareil »._ Non. Il enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller en serrant fort les dents. C'est faux. Faux. Il lui sembla entendre la voix du Tueur à son oreille, il sentit son souffle contre sa nuque tandis son murmure l'obsédait. _« On est pareil ». « On est pareil ». « On est pareil »._

* * *

 **La suite samedi prochain :3 D'ici là portez-vous bien.**

 **Keur ~**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Je m'excuse pour le retard ! Je viens d'entrer en prépa littéraire et je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de poster samedi à cause du week-end d'intégration. Je profite d'être sur l'ordi pour les résultats de mon option cinéma, je croise les doigts !**

 **Je répondrai plus tard aux reviews, mais je ne sais pas encore quand.**

 **-Bonne lecture ! o/**

 _Dimanche 29 Novembre, 7h32_

La première chose que remarqua le Lieutenant Théveny en voyant arriver le Commissaire, fut sa pâleur maladive. Elle avait déjà remarqué que depuis le début de l'enquête, l'homme avait changé : plus irritable, plus agressif, plus fatigué aussi. Ses yeux lui semblait constamment entourés par de large cernes violacés. La jeune femme soupira. Il prenait cette enquête trop à cœur, trop...personnellement.

Eléonore reposa ses yeux sur son ordinateur et tapa rapidement un e-mail du bout des ongles. Quelques minutes plus tard, ses yeux verts s'écarquillèrent devant la réponse et elle se leva soudainement et se dirigea à grand pas vers le bureau du Commissaire. Elle toqua sèchement et attendit à peine la réponse de son supérieur pour entrer à grand fracas.

\- Théveny, ne prenez pas l'habitude d'entrer ainsi dans mon bureau. Clair ?

\- Oui Commissaire, mais là c'est urgent.

Elle marqua une pause et observa le Commissaire relever le nez de ses papiers, plongé sur une piste qu'ils avaient dénicher le jour précédent avec le Tueur. Devant le silence de son assistante, il fronça les sourcils ;

\- Soyez rapide, Eléonore.

\- Désolé, mais nous avons trouvé de l'ADN sur le dernier corps.

\- Et vous attendiez quoi pour me le dire ?!

Elle ne s'offusqua pas du ton mordant de son supérieur et le suivit lorsqu'il s'engouffra rapidement dans les couloirs. La jeune femme souri légèrement. Enfin, ils commençaient à se rapprocher de ce tueur.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement auprès du reste de l'équipe et le Commissaire prit les choses en main. Il se redressa et claqua des doigts en direction du Doc ;

\- Cause de la mort ?

\- Strangulation, comme à chaque fois. Sauf qu'habituellement, le tueur utilise une ceinture pour tuer ses victimes, la il a utilisé ses mains.

Eléonore grimaça ;

\- Il voulait sentir la vie quitter sa victime. L'on ne ressent rien avec un ceinture alors qu'avec les mains, il pouvait sentir son cœur et ses veines.

\- Il devient plus sauvage, grogna le commissaire.

\- Oui. Mais en changeant sa manière d'agir, il a commit une erreur -le Doc sourit- La victime à griffer son agresseur et nous avons retrouver de la peau sous les ongles.

Le brun croisa les bras et demanda ;

\- Dans combien de temps auront nous les résultats de l'analyse ?

\- C'est variable. Je te préviendrais quand je les aurait.

\- Parfait. **Henry, cherche moi tout ce que tu peux sur un certain Daivy Bauchennat**. Mathieu, tu continue d'éplucher les lettres à la recherche d'un autre cinglé susceptible d'être notre gars. Eléonore... Tu surveilles le connard.

La rousse écarquilla les yeux, outrée ;

\- Mais il est insupportable ce type !

\- Eh bien, ça vous endurcira un peu.

La seule femme du groupe retint de justesse une plainte et fusilla le dos du brun tandis qu'il remontait à grand pas. Une fois leur patron sorti de la salle, Mathieu se permit un léger rire et tapa dans le dos d'Eléonore ;

\- « T'as foutu le boss en rogne, toi !

\- C'est pas si étonnant ,souri Henry, avec son caractère.

\- Hey ! Je suis pas si caractérielle.

Le grand blond eut un rire tonitruant et ajouta en souriant :

\- « On va dire qu'on te croit. Bon allez, on a des recherches à faire et tu as un baby-sitting.

Elle grogna légèrement puis roula des yeux et se dirigea vers la pièce qui servait de cellule au jeune homme. Elle se demanda furtivement quel âge avait ce criminel. Il était plus jeune qu'elle, elle en était convaincue.

\- « Ah tient, voila la chienne du Commissaire.

\- Venant d'un cloporte comme toi.

Un rire lui répondit et elle se dit que décidément, elle faisait rire bien trop de personne ces temps ci. Elle posa son regard sur le visage du criminel et fronça les sourcils, observant le jeune homme. Des cheveux châtains défiant les lois de la pesanteur, une peau pâle sans doute aggravée par le séjour en prison, plusieurs grains de beauté et un air sympathique. Il n'était pas du tout le genre d'homme qu'elle imaginait comme étant un tueur en série. Comme quoi.

\- Alors, le grand Commissaire ne daigne pas venir me voir aujourd'hui ? Je suis vexé, et moi qui pensait qu'on allait passer a la vitesse supérieure tout les deux.

 ** _X_**

Le Commissaire s'aretta en entendant quelqu'un l'appeler et se tourna vers la stagiaire en haussant un sourcil ;

\- Oui ?

\- M-monsieur Charon vous demande...

\- Bien.

Il n'ajouta rien et passa à coté d'elle sans lui adresser un regard.

 _ **X**_

Le Commissaire ferma son bureau à clé et soupira. Son regard fureta autour de lui et l'homme se dirigea vers les larges vitres de la salle. D'un geste, il baissa les stores, se dérobant aux regards du reste des policiers. Une fois seul et protégé des regards indiscrets, il se passa une main sur le visage et tenta de calmer les battements irréguliers de son cœur. Il l'avait senti s'affoler dés lors qu'Eleonore avait parlé d'ADN.

Enfin, il se rapprochait de la fin de l'enquête. Et de la fin de cette horrible collaboration. Il se dirigeât vers son bureau et s'affala sur le fauteuil de cuir noir. Un sourire sans joie affleura a ses lèvres. Corbeau.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son ordinateur, ouvert sur une recherche au sujet de Joshua. Infructueuse. Ses yeux dévièrent et se posèrent d'eux même sur un des tiroirs du bureau. Le deuxième en partant du haut. Celui qu'il avait mit un point d'honneur a ne plus ouvrir depuis deux ans, tout en sachant très bien qu'il allait le rouvrir. Il approcha sa main et hésita.

Ouvrir ce tiroir, c'était se replonger dans des souvenirs désagréable. Une petite voix murmura insidieusement dans sa tête que ces souvenirs ne l'avaient jamais quittés, de toute manière. Il n'y avait pas un jour sans que la pensée de cette affaire ne l'effleure, pas une nuit sans qu'il ne cauchemarde et ne s'endorme en tremblant un peu. Il inspira et ouvrit le tiroir.

Un énorme dossier rouge trônait à l'intérieur, écrit au marqueur d'un air rageur s'étalait deux mots. **_« Tueur Cinéphile »._** Son cœur rata un battement et son ventre se noua. Il ressorti le dossier et l'ouvrit sans hésitation. Il avait choisit de se replonger la dedans, il assumera son choix. Il feuilleta le dossier, relisant ses multiples notes, cherchant un élément dont il ne se rappelait pas. En vain. L'affaire était toujours gravé dans son esprit. Malheureusement.

Méticuleusement, il épingla une a une les photographies sur son mur. Le supposé frère, la randonneuse, le brigadier Mallard, les articles, la photographie de la forêt... s'ajoutant désormais à ce tableau les photographies de la prison. Mais une question subsistait. Centrale. Quel était l'identité de cet homme ?

Le Commissaire attrapa une clé USB, soigneusement rangé dans une pochette plastique dans le dossier, et se rassit. Avec dégout, il l'inséra dans l'ordinateur et ouvrit le dossier _Unknown Movies._ Une quinzaine de vidéo s'affichèrent a l'écran. Le brun serra les dents.

Il lança la première vidéo.

 ** _X_**

\- Tu vas te taire, à la fin ?!

Un rire ironique lui répondit et elle serra les poings, excédée. Cela allait bientôt faire deux heures qu'elle surveillait ce criminel, et deux heures qu'il ne cessait de lui raconter en détail la façon dont il avait tué toutes ses victimes. Insistant sur les sensations, les détails sordides, les actions obscènes, la façon dont il avait souillé les cadavres...

\- Un de mes préférés, quand même, c'était ce flic là. Le blond. C'était mon premier keuf, tu sais. Bon, bien sur après y en a eu d'autre, mais le premier c'est spécial, tu vois ? Le pauvre, il était convaincu que j'allais pas le tuer parce qu'il avait une insigne de flic. Il était con. Bon, en même temps c'était un poulet fallait s'y attendre.

\- Il avait un prénom.

Le ton hargneux de la femme lui fit tourner les yeux vers elle ;

\- On s'en branle de son prénom, c'est pas important.

\- Si, ça l'est !

Il haussa un sourcil, l'air moqueur, en la voyant s'énerver ;

\- Oh, la chienne du Commissaire montre les dents. Calme toi Mérida, tu pourrait presque faire peur a quelqu'un.

\- Il s'appelait Julien Mallard, il allait se marier et a laissé une femme enceinte derrière lui. Il aimait le rugby et entrainait les jeunes du quartier le samedi après-midi, il était allergique aux arachides et rêvait de s'acheter une maison en Camargue et de s'installer là-bas avec sa femme et son fils.

Le tueur plissa les yeux :

\- T'es vachement au courant.

La rousse le fusilla du regard ;

\- Et même en sachant cela, tu ne ressens pas le moindre remord ?

Un haussement d'épaule lui répondit :

\- Remords, culpabilité, regrets... Je me fiche de tout cela. J'ai un but, un message a faire passer ; qu'importe le moyen utilisé tant que j'arrive a mes fins.

\- Tu es...un monstre ! Comment peut-on être aussi insensible ?!

\- Je me fous de ce qu'une flic comme toi peux bien penser de moi, tu sais. Je sais pourquoi j'agis. Je me bat pour une cause juste.

Le calme olympien du jeune homme ne fit qu'accentuer la rage bouillonnante de la rousse qui serra fort les poings, plantant profondément ses ongles dans sa chair. Elle cracha plusieurs insultes avant de se détourner, la gorge nouée.

Elle n'avait pas repensé à Julien depuis longtemps maintenant. Enfin, elle essayait ; sa mort l'avait profondément marquée.

\- En attendant, il était bien drôle à tuer celui-là.

\- Putain, mais ta gueule ! Ne parle pas de lui comme ça !

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'était mon oncle !

Elle écarquilla les yeux et posa une main sur sa bouche, agacée d'avoir laissé échapper cette information.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Ton oncle... Tient, c'est marrant ça. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais réunir la famille un de ses jours. -il ajouta avec une voix enfantine- Dans la famille flic, je voudrais la _nièce_.

Eléonore frissonna malgré elle en croisant son regard. Peur. Il lui faisait Peur.

 ** _X_**

Il reposa calmement son stylo plume et relut avec attention la liste ;

 _Informations sur le connard ;_

 _1\. A tué un rottweiler lorsqu'il était enfant. A-t-il vu un psychologue suite à cela ?_

 _2\. A sans doute subit des attouchements dans son enfance._

 _3\. Avait apparemment un frère._

 _4\. Ne se considère pas comme malade._

 _5\. A son bac, donc un dossier scolaire. Peut-être une option cinéma ? A-t-il fait des études ?_

 _6\. A probablement tué ses parents._

Le Commissaire appuya son menton contre sa main avant de froncer les sourcils. Son nom. Il lui fallait son nom. Son poing frappa rageusement le bureau. Ce type était un fantôme ! Un idée germa dans son esprit et le Commissaire réfléchi un instant. Le meurtre d'un couple, laissant au moins deux enfants et cela il y a moins d'une dizaine d'année... Il devrait pouvoir en retrouver la trace. Au lieu de se concentrer sur le tueur, il allait se concentrer sur sa famille.

 ** _X_**

Eléonore referma violement la porte de son appartement derrière elle. Agacée, elle s'engouffra dans sa cuisine et se prépara un grand café au lait, assortie de madeleines au chocolat. La jeune femme commença à manger à pleine dents, rageuse.

Elle s'en voulait de s'être montrée si faible devant le criminel. Elle s'était laissée emporter en entendant le récit de ses crime, tombant grossièrement et a pied joints dans le piège du Tueur, dévoilant ainsi une information personnelle capital pour elle. Julien. A présent, ce connard allait s'en donner à cœur joie en connaissant le lien qui l'unissait à lui. Bon Dieu, ce qu'elle avait put être conne !

Maitriser ses émotions, c'est pas sensé être si difficile ! Le Commissaire le fait tout le temps. Enfin...Le faisait tout le temps parce que plus le temps passe et plus il semble nerveux et sujet a des crise de violence. Notamment en présence du criminel. Elle se rappelait avec exactitude du moment ou son supérieur avait tenter d'étrangler le jeune homme. La tension au commissariat était palpable et étouffante. Heureusement, grâce a l'ADN retrouvé, ils allaient se rapprocher de la fin de cette enquête et de cette collaboration "malsaine".

Elle finit sa tasse et les madeleines puis la mit dans le lave vaisselle. Elle se dirigeat ensuite vers la salle de bain et y alluma le chauffage au maximum. Eléonore plaça méticuleusement la chaine stéréo dans un coin de la pièce et lança le CD à l'intérieur. La voix rocailleuse de Marylin Manson emplit la salle de bain et la jeune femme accompagna le chanteur tout en se déshabillant.

\- Sweet dreams are made of this...

La rousse se débarrassa de ses vêtements tout en bougeant lascivement des hanches au rythme de la musique. Elle ouvrit l'eau et se glissa dans la cabine en frissonnant. Eléonore avait toujours été un peu frileuse. Le miroir face à elle lui renvoya son reflet et elle s'examina minutieusement, comme elle en avait l'habitude.

Elle n'entrait pas dans les canons de beauté traditionnels avec ses quelques kilos en trop mais elle s'en foutait ; Eléonore aimait son corps. Elle attrapa son gel douche et se savonna vigoureusement. Bien qu'elle soit assez atypique, Eléonore se savait belle et s'assumait totalement ; d'une taille moyenne, elle avait des courbes généreuses et ses longs cheveux frisés lui tombait jusqu'au milieu du dos, son visage ainsi que ses épaules et son cou étaient constellés de tâche de rousseurs. La jeune femme se sourit un peu mais rapidement, son sourire se déforma en grimace. Quelle conne...

Elle s'était montré vulnérable. Pathétique. Elle ne se le pardonnerait pas. Julien... Il était le petit frère de sa mère et elle avait toujours été très proche de lui. A la mort de cette dernière, Julien avait énormément soutenu son père lorsqu'il avait fallu élever Eléonore et s'occuper d'elle, quand elle avait douze ans. Elle l'avait alors considéré comme une sorte de modèle à suivre, de grand frère.

Une grosse larme roula sur sa joue et se perdit dans les ridules d'eau qui courraient sur sa peau blanche. Elle aimait Julien. Il avait été son pilier, son mentor...Lorsqu'elle avait hésité entre l'armée ou la police, elle avait choisit cette dernière car Julien était flic. Et il était mort. Loin d'elle. A ce moment là, elle était en poste dans un commissariat sur Bordeaux.

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et elle appuya son dos contre la parois de la cabine. Il avait moins d'une dizaine d'années de plus qu'elle. Il était mort à 34 ans. Elle hoqueta, peinant à respirer à cause de ses larmes.

Elle était faible... Son poing frappa contre la vitre. Pitoyable.

 ** _X_**

Les yeux rivés sur le mur face à lui, il tenta de se concentrer sur sa respiration. Un frisson le parcourut et le masque se brisa. Il lui sembla soudain qu'une main glacé s'amusait à nouer ses entrailles entre elles et il poussa un grognement. Ou un gémissement. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi le son guttural qui s'échappa de sa gorge s'apparentait. Il s'en foutait.

Les ombres de la salle lui semblaient mouvantes, comme venus d'un lointain cauchemar enfantin. Un lointain souvenir. Terrifiant. Il entortilla ses doigts dans ses cheveux et voulu calmer sa respiration. En vain. Il détestait s'endormir. Il ferma très fort les yeux et tenta d'oublier les ombres qui l'entouraient. Sa gorge se noua et un sanglot mourut à ses lèvres.

Il s'entoura de ses bras, lâchant ses cheveux qui commençaient à le lancer à force de leur tirer dessus. Il avait froid. Si froid. Il avait l'impression d'être glacé. Glacé. Un nouveau sanglot, plus audible, lui échappa et il se recroquevilla.

Monstre. Il en était un. Mais...Il n'était pas né comme ça. Il l'était devenue. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il avait fait ça pour eux. On lui avait si souvent répété. Il en avait revêtu la peau. C'est ce qu'on attendait de lui. Monstre. Depuis si longtemps.

Solitude. Il n'avait connu que ça. C'était son habitude. Personne ne pouvait le comprendre. Même en le voulant. Trop différent. Comment expliquer ces pulsions ? Certains peuvent peut-être lui trouver des excuses. Mais pas le comprendre. Il n'avait personne. Solitude. C'était rassurant et terrifiant.

Froid. Il n'arrivait jamais à se réchauffer. Dans cette salle grise. Il le ressentait jusque dans ses entrailles. La glace le transperçait de toute part. Son cœur, de marbre. Dans ses veines, du vitriol. Il n'était pas fait pour le jour. Il s'y été habitué. Froid. Il l'avait accepté.

Monstre. Solitude. Froid.

 _Monstre._

 _Solitude._

 _Froid._

Et ces _putains_ d'ombres qui lui faisait peur.

 _ **Au prochain chapitre : une rétrospéctive sur les années en prison du Tueur o/**_


	9. Chapitre 8

_Vendredi 18 Octobre 2013, forêt du Vercors_

Le vent était glacé. En face de lui, le manteau volant au vent et le visage ruisselant de pluie, le Commissaire semblait frigorifié. Le jeune homme sentit un gout ferrailleux au coin de ses lèvres et lécha discrètement sa lèvre, récupérant le sang du bout de la langue. Son visage en était couvert, vestige de son dernier crime. Alors...ça allait se finir comme ça ? Dans cette forêt, sous une pluie diluvienne comme dans la fin d'un vieux film cliché ? Il était...déçu.

Dans sa main, sa camera tournait toujours, pointée vers le Commissaire. Il pensa un instant que c'était cool. La dernière fois qu'il avait filmé le brun, il était drôlement bien passé à la camera. Il avait ce truc qui faisait qu'il attirait le regard et qui ressortait bien à l'image. Il songea aussi que c'était sans doute la dernière chose qu'il filmerai avec l'appareil.

Il se redressa, ignorant la douleur lancinante sur son torse. Le mec dont il s'était servi pour son dernier _Unknown Movies_ s'était mieux défendu que prévue et avait retourner son couteau de chasse contre lui même. La blessure n'était pas profonde, juste une entaille lui traversant le torse. Sa chemise était poisseuse de sang. Il planta son regard dans celui du flic.

Fier. Le criminel soutint le regard du Commissaire. Il ne voulait pas que ça finisse comme ça, que ça finisse ainsi... Bien trop cliché. Le "gentil" Commissaire qui arête le "méchant" Tueur. Trop manichéen. Trop faux. Trop cliché. Il renifla dédaigneusement, un gout amer dans la bouche.

\- Alors, c'est fini ?

La voix du Commissaire sembla lointaine à ses oreilles lorsqu'il lui répondit. Tout comme sa propre voix.

\- Tu es en état d'arrestation.

Il eut un rire sardonique et sans joie. Cette phrase sonnait étrangement. C'était surréaliste. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Incongru.

\- La partie est fini alors.

\- C'était pas un jeu, connard !

\- Vas-tu tirer ?

Il regarda le policier, se demandant sérieusement s'il allait tirer. Après tout ce qu'ils venaient de vivre ensemble. Cette Traque, ces trois jours durant lesquels il l'avait gardé pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas tirer. Impossible. Il s'ennuierait trop sans lui. Le Commissaire n'est rien sans son Tueur. La main du flic eut un tremblement. Infime. Léger. Presque invisible. Mais il ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du jeune homme.

Rassuré, le criminel sourit un peu plus. Au loin, il entendait les aboiements se rapprocher et ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes à présent avant que les autres n'arrivent. Avant que la possibilité de tirer ne soit réduite à zéro.

Il planta son regard dans celui du Commissaire. Les secondes s'étirèrent.

Du bout des lèvres, le jeune homme demanda :

\- Tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer, maintenant, sans moi ?

\- ça m'étonnerai.

\- J'en suis sur. Regarde toi, tu t'en veux déjà de m'avoir arrêté.

Un grognement lui répondit. Nullement impressionné, il continua ;

\- Tu vas avoir du mal à vivre sans moi. Sans l'adrénaline.

\- Ta gueule.

\- j'ai le droit de garder le silence, je sais. Mais j'ai envie de parler. C'est peut-être notre dernier rendez-vous, tout les deux.

\- Arrêtes avec tes conneries de rendez-vous !

\- Tu t'y feras. Tu verras.

\- Je prefere pas, non.

Il ricanna.

\- Tu sais... Sans moi, tu vas vraiment te faire chier.

\- C'est plutôt l'inverse. Remarque, en prison, tu pourras enfin l'écrire ce livre. Ce sera passionnant, j'en suis sur, railla le Commissaire.

Haussement de sourcil de la part du criminel.

\- Tu le liras, si j'en fais un ?

\- Aucune chance.

\- T'es méchant. On peux pas discuter deux secondes entre gens civilisés ?

\- Ah, parce que tu te considère comme civilisé ? Heureusement que tu précise, c'est pas évident au premier coup d'oeil.

\- A ta place, je la ramennerai pas ; tu as l'air aussi dément que moi.

\- NE ME COMPARE PAS A TOI !

Le tueur eut un mouvement de recul, levant instinctivement sa main devant son visage en craignant que le coup de feu ne parte. Protection bien dérisoire face a une arme a feu. Il observa le Commissaire, surpris par la violence soudaine qui avait remplacé le cynisme mordant de l'homme. Il avait touché une corde sensible. Sa réplique ironique resta coincée dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit la multitude de flic qui approchait et qui les entouraient, le tenant en joug. Remit de sa surprise -il les pensait plus loin-, le jeune homme sourit et mit ses mains en évidence ;

\- Tout ça pour moi ? Vous me gâtez.

Son regard se reposa sur le Commissaire. Ce dernier avait baissé son arme et s'approchait lentement de lui avec des menottes. Le plus jeune grimaça ;

\- Ah, je suis pas fan de menotte. Le sadomasochisme c'est pas trop mon truc, désolé. En plus j'ai les poignets vachement sensibles.

\- Tais toi. T'es pas vraiment en position de la ramener.

\- Tsss, rabat-joie.

Le flic le menotta violement, serrant les bracelets de métal au maximum arrachant une grimace au tueur. Le jeune homme replongea son regard dans les yeux noir du commissaire et dit d'une voix a peine audible ;

\- Je pensais ce que j'ai dit, ce jour-là.

Le visage du Commissaire resta impassible mais ses yeux se troublèrent légèrement, perturbés. Il finit par le pousser ;

\- Allez, avance.

 ** _X_**

\- "... Nous condamnons l'accusé à la prison à perpétuité, et demandons a ce qu'il suive des soins psychiatriques."

Le criminel sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines et s'agrippa à pleines mains aux barreaux devant lui. Sa respiration s'alourdit tandis qu'il dardait son regard meurtrier sur la juge, éructant de rage ;

\- Je ne suis pas malade, salope !

Elle ne daigna pas le regarder et il renifla dédaigneusement. Salope frigide mal baisée et inculte à l'art cinématographique. Il n'était entouré que de connards incultes de toute façon. Et dire qu'il avait fait ça pour eux... POUR EUX ! Il refusait de s'excuser ou d'admettre qu'il aurait pu se tromper. Il était dans son droit. Il avait fait cela à sa façon mais...sérieusement, qui ne l'aurait pas fait pour le cinéma ? Il n'était pas dans l'erreur. Les autres l'étaient mais pas lui. Seul contre tous. Martyr dévoué à sa cause. Qu'importe qu'il finisse crucifié, tant que son message était entendu.

Son seul regret était que personne ne reprendrait le flambeau. Qui allait continuer son œuvre ? Si lui n'était plus là pour le faire... Il serra les dents. Qui ? Qui allait faire vivre les _Unknown Movies_ ? Son regard erra dans la foule et se figea dans un regard noisette. Compréhension. Soutient. Le criminel souri. Il hocha la tête, rassuré. _Lui_ , reprendrait. Il le savait. Après tout, n'était-il pas _son plus grand fan_.

Le criminel se fit emmener brutalement par les flics mais il se laissa faire. Même s'il aurait bien aimé leur casser le nez, ou un os. Ou plusieurs. Surtout plusieurs. Au marteau. Putain, il fallait vraiment qu'il arête d'imaginer des meurtres et autres pulsions sordides ou il allait bander et ça le ferait pas.

Le Tueur sentit soudainement un regard et se tourna vivement. A quelques mètres de lui, entouré par son équipe, le Commissaire le regardait fixement. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un instant. Aucune haine dans leur échange muet, juste de l'amertume. Alors, c'était fini ? Tout ça... Cette Traque, cette cavale, ce jeu du chat et de la souris aux rôles flous et interchangeables...Ce frisson, cette adrénaline, cette envie de prouver a l'autre qu'on était le plus fort, le meilleur.

Le Héro.

Finalement, peut être qu'ils l'étaient tout les deux. Ou bien aucun. Quelle importance, à présent ?

Le criminel fut forcer de détourner le regard, poussé par un des flics. Il sentit longtemps la brulure du regard de Commissaire sur sa nuque.

 ** _X_**

Il était stressé. Le jeune homme regardait les autres prisonniers autour de lui se déshabiller sans pudeur, mal a l'aise. Il resserra ses doigts sur ses genoux et se vouta un peu plus. Il haïssait les douches communes. Son corps était parcourut de léger frisson, et il poussa un profond soupire.

Il commença a se déshabiller, un peu a l'écart des autres. Dos au mur et le regard fuyant, il se sentait vulnérable. Tellement vulnérable. Et les coups d'œil des autres prisonniers vers lui ne l'aidait guère a se sentir rassuré. Le criminel tenta d'ignorer les moqueries qu'il entendait de la part de ses...camarades de prison. Parcourut de frisson, il avança lentement et se mit sous le jet d'eau glacé.

Il glissa et manqua de tomber au sol lorsqu'un des prisonniers le bouscula. Vulnérable. Le jeune homme tituba un instant, cherchant a retrouver son équilibre et fusilla du regard l'importun. Ce dernier le regardait du haut de son mètre quatre vingt-dix, un sourire cruel placardé aux lèvres. Dangereux et stupide furent les premiers mots qui vinrent a l'esprit du Tueur pour le définir.

\- Alors comme ça c'est toi le fameux tueur en série qui a terrorisé la France ?

Le ton du prisonnier était banal, mais le criminel percevait très bien la menace latente. Il remarqua du coin de l'œil que les autres s'étaient sensiblement rapprochés. _Vulnérable_. Il frissonna. Malaise. Il se sentait mal, démuni et _vulnérable_. Tellement _vulnérable_. C'était a vomir. Il n'était plus le chasseur, il était la proie. Et il n'aimait pas la sensation paralysante de peur qui se diffusait dans ses veines, comme du poison.

\- Je m'attendais a plus impressionnant quand même. Je suis déçu, pas vous les gars ?

Des exclamations lui répondirent. Son sourire plein de fiel s'accentua. Le plus jeune chercha furtivement une issue, une faille dans cette chaine humaine l'entourant. Le gitan continua ;

\- Le "Tueur Cinéphile", le "Tueur à la camera", ça en jette, c'est vrai. Et finalement t'es rien qu'un petit gros terrorisé et tremblant. Une loque. Une tafiole.

Il accompagna sa dernière insulte d'un coup dans le thorax. Le Tueur haleta, le souffle couper.

\- On aime pas trop les violeurs par ici, tu sais ?

Nouveau coup, plus violent. Suivit par d'autre. Le jeune homme leva les mains pour protéger son visage et recula. _Vulnérable_. Il sentit des mains agripper sa nuque et glisser sur son cou, le faisant suffoquer, d'autres attrapèrent ses bras, ricanant sur son manque d'exercices physiques. Tenu ainsi, le moindre mouvement étaient entravés, il regarda, tremblant, l'homme avancer vers lui et murmurer vicieusement a son oreille ;

\- Tu sais ce qu'on leur fait, aux violeurs ?

Il attendit un instant, savourant la tension qu'il faisait naitre chez le plus jeune avant de répondre lui même a sa question

\- On leur rend la monnaie de leur pièce.

Brusquement, un nouveau coup percuta sa mâchoire et il se fit brutalement plaquer contre le mur, le visage écrasé contre les carreaux sales. _Vulnérable_. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur lorsqu'il comprit. _Vulnérable_. Son sang se glaça. _Vulnérable_. Non. Pas encore. Il ne voulait pas subir ça a nouveau. Des larmes brulante de rage et de peur dévalèrent ses joues. Non. Pas encore. Il n'était plus ce petit garçon. Il ne l'était plus. Il s'était débarrassé de son tortionnaire. Il n'était plus faible.

 _Il n'était plus vulnérable._

Un déclic sembla se produire dans sa tête et il s'arracha violement au prises de ses tortionnaires en hurlant de rage. Comme dans un état second, il attrapa les cheveux du plus proche prisonnier et lui éclata violement le visage contre le mur carellé. Furibond, i se jeta sur le leader du groupe et écrasa sauvagement ses poings contre son visage hébété. Ignorant les coups qu'il se prenait lui même, ne se concentrant que sur la haine bouillonnante en lui. Le dégout qu'il ressentait pour eux. Il continua de frapper avec un sourire dément sur les lèvres ;

\- Et la ?! Tu veux toujours t'en prendre à moi, connard ?! Tu veux encore me baiser ?!

Il ne sut combien de temps il le frappa avant d'être arrêté par trois gardiens et leurs tasers. Le visage ensanglanté du gitan, réduit en une masse informe de chair et de sang, imprimé dans sa rétine.

Il n'était pas la proie. Il n'était pas vulnérable, n'est-ce pas ?

 ** _X_**

Le jeune homme réussit à se défendre et à échapper aux représailles durant quelques semaines. Evitant les contacts avec les autres prisonniers. Bête apeuré et traqué, se terrant dans un coin, dissuadant quiconque de l'approcher. Sauvage. Malade. Dément. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait fuir éternellement.

Quatre contre un, qu'aurait-il pu faire ? Il tenta d'appeler les gardiens. En vain. Après tout, qui viendrait en aide au "Tueur Cinéphile" ? Ce tueur en série, violeur et nécrophile, massacrant en l'honneur du cinéma et n'éprouvant pas le moindre remord ? Personne.

Il avait frappé, mordu, hurlé, griffé jusqu'a ce que, excédé et couvert de blessure, un des détenus ne lui cogne l'arrière du crâne contre le sol en béton. La douleur lancinante et la sensation du sang poisseux le long de sa nuque l'avait comme anesthésié. Un voile passa devant ses yeux. Une question. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait-il subir cela a nouveau ? N'était-il bon qu'a cela ? Dégout.

Les ombres étaient revenues, ressuscitées d'un lointain souvenir enfantin. Terrifiantes. Et putain, ce que ça faisait _Mal._

Il avait envie de vomir. Et de crever. Bordel.


	10. Chapitre 9

_Mardi 1er Décembre 2015, 8h02_

Un étrange sentiment étreignit le Commissaire lorsqu'il posa son regard sur la recherche internet. Quelques mots clés, jeté au hasard. Bouteille à la mer. Ses yeux foncés cherchèrent frénétiquement parmi les milliers de résultat. _Double meurtres ; famille ; France ; années 2010 ; enfants._

Beaucoup trop de résultat. Il but une gorgée de café. Comment savoir lequel choisir ? Un titre finit par attirer son attention, après plus d'une heure de recherche ; _Meurtre d'une mère de famille dans le Rhône-Alpes, disparition suspecte de son fils._ Le Commissaire cliqua sur le lien et la page d'un journal local s'afficha sur l'écran.

Au milieu de l'article, une photographie montrait la femme, cinquantenaire souriante. De longs cheveux châtains dans lesquels se détachaient quelques mèches grisonnantes, une peau pâle, elle était assise dans le jardin de la maison de village, l'air sereine, au coté de son fils. La photographie était de mauvaise qualité et cela ne fit qu'empirer lorsque le policier l'aggrandit. Banal.

Il écarquilla pourtant les yeux en scrutant le visage de la femme. Un détail. Juste un. Ce grain de beauté, là, sous la lèvre. Au même endroit que celui du Tueur.

Il finit par observer le jeune homme à coté de la femme. Les cheveux longs, il souriait franchement à l'objectif, une main posée sur l'épaule de sa mère. Il devait avoir la vingtaine et portait une chemise à carreaux rouges, retroussée aux manches. Le Commissaire se leva brusquement et arracha le portrait de la cinquième victime du mur pour la mettre a coté du visage pixélisé qui s'étalait sur son écran. Pas de doute. C'était bien lui. Le Frère.

Souriant d'un air victorieux, le brun enleva l'image et entama la lecture de l'article.

 _C'est un véritable drame qui s'est joué dans ce village paisible de / , vendredi dernier. En effet, Marie Duval, respectable mère de famille sans histoire, a été retrouvée assassinée dans la grange bordant sa propriété. La police recherche activement son fils, âgé de 16 ans à peine, qui a mystérieusement disparu le jour du meurtre. La piste privilégié par les autorités semble être l'enlèvement._

 _Que s'est-il vraiment passé, ce vendredi 22 avril ? Qui aurait pu en vouloir à cette femme, que tous semblaient apprécier et respecter dans le village ? "Marie était toujours pleine d'énergie, elle donnait des cours de soutient aux jeunes en difficultés. C'était vraiment une femme généreuse, elle va laisser un grand vide." déplore une voisine, qui a désiré rester anonyme. "Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est la disparition du petit. Il a jamais été très sociable ce gamin, toujours seul. Il est un peu bizarre, si ça se trouve il avait de mauvaises fréquentations et Marie a eut des ennuis à cause de lui" imagine le boucher du village, l'air inquiet. Le fils aîné de la victime, F. Duval, n'a pas voulu témoigner pour notre journal._

 _Agé de dix-neuf ans, le jeune homme a décidé de partir vivre chez la sœur de son père et sa famille à une trentaine de kilomètre du lieu du drame, sous surveillance de la police. En effet, l'hypothèse d'une vendetta contre la famille n'est pas a exclure ; après la mort plus que suspecte du père, un an plus tôt, victime d'un tragique accident de la route, l'assassinat sanglant de la mère et l'enlèvement du frère, les autorités ont toutes les raisons de croire que le reste de la famille est en danger._

 _Ci-contre, une photographie de la victime et du fils ainé et ci-dessous, un portrait du disparut._

Le Commissaire remarqua avec agacement que le prénom du cadet n'était écrit nul part. De plus, la photographie sensé le représenter ne se chargeait pas. Agacé, le policier actualisa la page mais la photographie n'apparaissait toujours pas. Apres quatre essais infructueux, il se rendit à l'évidence : le lien était mort.

Bon. Il en avait déjà apprit énormément. Le gardien de la paix imprima l'image de la mère et l'épingla sur le mur, à coté du visage du frère, avant d'y collé un post-it ; _"Marie Duval, assassinée le 22 avril 2010, mère du Tueur ?"._

Satisfait, le Commissaire retourna à son bureau. A présent qu'il avait le nom de ses parents, le trouver sera un jeu d'enfant. Souriant, le policier entama ses recherches.

 ** _X_**

 _11h20_

Eléonore dut relire cinq fois les résultats pour y croire. La bouche entrouverte en une moue surprise, elle assimilait l'information qu'elle venait de recevoir par e-mail. Les résultats ADN. C'était impossible. Impossible. Il devait y avoir une erreur, il y avait eu une mauvaise manipulation. La scène de crime avait été contaminée. Elle soupira et glissa son pouce entre ses dents, rongeant son ongle.

Que devait-elle faire ?

Devant ses yeux, en gras et en italique, s'étalait le nom et le prénom du Commissaire.

 ** _X_**

 _16h47_

Le Commissaire était excédé. Aucune trace de ce type. Il avait consulté toute les archives possibles et imaginables ; cherché dans les actes de naissances de la mairie, les dossiers médicaux, les archives de l'éducation nationale, facebook... Rien. Il avait trouvé les dossiers de Florian Duval, le frère présumé du Tueur, ceux de Marie Duval-Bonnefond et de Benoît Duval, les parents. Mais aucune trace d'un deuxième enfant. Comme si quelqu'un avait effacé son existence.

Il fronça les sourcils. Oui. Comme si quelqu'un avait effacé son existence. Le Tueur avait-il de tels capacités en informatique ou avait-il un complice ? Un hacker qui aurait piraté pour lui et détruit toute donnée a son sujet... ? Le Commissaire ne s'y connaissait pas beaucoup en informatique, mais ce pourrait-être possible. Il appuya son dos contre son fauteuil. Un complice. Génial, comme s'il avait besoin de cela.

Et si ce complice était le Fanatique ? Un frisson parcourut son dos. _"... la prochaine fois que je te planterais je me raterais pas. Je viserai le cœur. Et tu crèvera comme une merde. - Tu risques d'avoir du mal à réaliser ton rêve. Tu es sous les barreaux. - Un détail, commissaire. Ce n'est qu'un détail. "_ Un détail. Et si le Fanatique et le Tueur étaient alliés...?

Le Commissaire inspira profondément. Il devenait paranoïaque. Le Tueur n'avait aucun moyen de contacter le Fanatique. Aucun. Il n'avait répondu à aucune lettre et n'avait reçu aucune visite. D'après le registre. Le registre numérique. Le Commissaire écarquilla les yeux. Quel con ! Le brun attrapa d'un geste le téléphone de son bureau et composa le numéro de la prison. Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

\- Allo ? Oui bonjour, c'est le Commissaire en charge de l'affaire du Fanatique... Puis-je parler au directeur de la prison ?...Merci. -il attendit une dizaine de seconde puis la voix du directeur lui répondit- Oui, bonjour Mr. Touzet. J'aurais besoin de savoir si vous gardez un registre manuscrit des visites ?... Parfait, pouvez vous me communiquer les visites qu'a reçut le Tueur Cinéphile depuis son incarcération ?...Merci. Oui, envoyé tout a mon adresse e-mail. Parfait... Au revoir Mr Touzet.

Il raccrocha et sourit un peu. Au moins une chose que le hacker n'a pas put modifier. Le registre écrit. Une fois qu'il aura ce document, il saura si le Tueur a reçu de la visite et si oui, a quel heure. Dés lors, les cameras de surveillance lui apprendront le visage du complice, en espérant qu'il s'agisse bien de leur homme.

Avec la preuve de la complicité du Tueur dans les meurtre du Fanatique, les vidéos et l'ADN de ce dernier, ils allaient vite coffrer ce salaud. Et empêcher que le Cinéphile n'ait un allègement de peine. Parfait. Il détestait l'idée que ce connard ne fasse pas perpet'.

En se connectant à sa messagerie personnelle, il remarqua que Sanaa Aznar, la psychologue qui le suivait depuis deux ans sur ordre de son supérieur, lui avait envoyé un mail. Il se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux, marmonnant dans sa barbe à quel point il était inutile qu'il continue à voir une psy. Il allait bien ! Tout s'arrangerait après l'affaire. Il répondit rapidement à Sanaa, lui confirmant malgré sa réticence le rendez-vous du lendemain.

 ** _X_**

 _17h11_

Hésitante, elle toqua à la porte de son supérieur et attendit qu'il lui dise pour entrer. Elle poussa la porte et s'arrêta dans l'entrebâillement, surprise par la scène.

Les yeux écarquillés, fixés sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, le Commissaire souriait largement. Eléonore frissonna. Sourire tordu. Trop large. Presque fou. La seule source de lumière de la pièce était l'ordinateur, envoyant une lumière blanche sur le visage déjà blafard de l'homme, accentuant ses cernes. Sur le mur, a coté du bureau, elle remarqua plusieurs photographies. Le Tueur Cinéphile. Elle reconnu un portrait du brigadier Mallard, son oncle, avant et après son meurtre. Le Frère présumé. Et une femme qu'elle ne reconnu pas.

\- Venez voir, Théveny.

La jeune femme contourna le bureau, n'osant pas allumer la lumière, et se pencha au dessus de l'épaule de son supérieur ;

\- Qu'est-ce ?

\- Les visites qu'a reçu notre Tueur les deux dernières années.

La rousse fronça les sourcils ;

\- Mais le registre disait qu'il n'en avait reçu aucune ?

\- Le registre a été piraté, mais tout est également gardé par écrit.

La liste ne comportait qu'un seul nom, revenu en tout cinq fois en deux ans. Camille Conge. Le Commissaire eut un rictus cynique. Ce gars avait un sens de l'humour particulier ; prendre pour nom de famille celui qu'avait choisit le frère du Tueur.

Dans un deuxième e-mail, il avait les copies des vidéos de surveillance datant des jours où ce Camille était venu à la Centrale de Saint Maur. Il sourit. Une fois ce gars choppé, il aurait l'identité du Tueur. Après trois ans et demi d'enquête. Il l'aurait. Sa victoire sera complète.

Eleonore regarda le Commissaire et hésita avant de dire ;

\- Commissaire ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Nous avons reçut les résultats ADN...

Le brun releva vivement les yeux vers elle ;

\- Parfait, correspondent-ils à quelqu'un ?

\- Non...

Il grimaça mais haussa les épaules ;

\- Tant pis, je soupçonne le Tueur de vouloir nous envoyer sur une fausse piste de toute manière. A qui correspondent les traces ?

\- C'est la qu'il y a un problème...

\- Soyez concise, Théveny.

\- L'ADN est le votre, Commissaire.

Il la regarda, sous le choc.

\- Le mien ?

Elle se tritura les mains, mal à l'aise ;

\- Les résultats sont formels... La scène de crime a dut être contaminée.

Le Commissaire grogna :

\- Bordel...Manquait plus que ça. Bon, sortez d'ici Théveny. Et faites des recherches sur ce Camille Conge. Je veux tout savoir sur ce type. Tout.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et se hâta de sortir, sous le regard furibond du Commissaire.

Une fois seul, le brun ramena une main sous son menton, l'index contre la lèvre, et réfléchit intensément. A aucun moment, il n'avait touché le cadavre de la dernière victime. Il n'avait pas put contaminé la scène de crime...

Comment son ADN a-t-il pu se retrouver là ?


	11. Chapitre 10

Le Commissaire était un homme rationnel. Il aimait le travail et l'ordre. Son caractère obstiné et acharné lui avait permit d'être le major de sa promo, à l'école de police, et de gravir rapidement les échelons. Il avait vraiment bien réussit seul et s'en félicitait. Jamais ses parents ne l'avait aidé ou influencé dans sa carrière, malgré le passé de sa mère dans la police. Cartésien et organisé, il avait un parcourt irréprochable et les meilleurs résultats en terme de productivité.

Le Commissaire soupira et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, les mains croisés sur son ventre. Il était impossible que son ADN soit retrouvé sur le cadavre. Un sentiment de rage s'empara de lui, le faisant suffoquer ; on voulait le pièger ! Ce tueur fanatique voulait le pièger. Lui. Le Commissaire. Celui qui avait arreté son idole. Un rictus de rage déforma ses traits. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Et cette fois, il ne fera pas la même erreur qu'avec le Tueur.

Il allait le trouver. Et il allait le tuer.

Le Commissaire était fier. Une fierté mal placé, augmentant son égo. Fierté qui avait conduit à cette obsession pour cet homme qui lui avait filé entre les doigt deux fois de suite, ce Tueur Cinéphile qui se pensait capable de rivaliser avec lui. Comme si un tueur fan de cinéma pouvait gagner contre lui. Il avait été obsédé par cet homme, ce tueur, ce monstre. Pas seulement à cause de son égo blessé, pour bien plus que cela.

Il avait regardé les films dont le Tueur parlait. Tous. Puis il avait a nouveau regardé les critiques, les _Unknown_ _Movies_ , et il avait été surpris. Bien sur, il n'éprouvait rien d'autre que du dégout pour ce déchet de l'humanité, mais il devait lui reconnaitre un certain talent. Une passion évidente. Et ça l'énervait au plus au point. Il aurait préféré gardé sa vision simpliste du ; "C'est un Tueur que je dois arrêté. Un connard a tuer. Une vermine a exterminer". Il ne l'avait plus.

Il haïssait cet homme sans nom.

Rageur, il cliqua sur la vidéo de surveillance et la mit en plein écran. L'image du parloir apparut et il détailla rapidement la pièce d'un œil acéré. Deux détenus parlaient avec ce qui semblait être leur famille, un homme de haute stature et avec un sweat attendait ainsi qu'une jeune femme. Le regard du Commissaire fut immédiatement attiré vers l'homme et il appuya son menton contre sa paume. Cet homme était suffisamment grand et fort pour commettre les crimes et pour attacher les corps sur les croix.

Un duo de gardien emmena le Tueur et le brun se focalisa sur lui et le détailla avec une fascination morbide. Il scruta son œil au beurre noir et sa lèvre éclatée, observa le bleu presque noir sur sa mâchoire et les stries rouges à son cou, qu'il devinait descendre sous le haut du détenu. Le flic imagina un instant que c'était lui qui l'avait frappé ainsi, que ses blessures étaient de son fait. Il n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait. Un rictus emplit d'une satisfaction malsaine naquit sur ses lèvres.

La démarche néanmoins assurée, le jeune homme s'avança dans le parloir et le Commissaire observa avec attention la réaction de l'homme au sweat. Il ne cilla pas. C'est avec étonnement que le tueur vit la jeune fille se lever et aller à leur rencontre, dans l'intention de prendre le criminel dans ses bras. Action contrecarrée par un des gardiens qui l'arrêta d'une main, semblant lui rappeler que les contacts physiques ne sont pas autorisés. Le Commissaire mit sur pause et observa la jeune femme.

Ainsi, c'était elle la fameuse Camille. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce timbré recevrait la visite d'une femme. Enfin, d'une fille car elle paraissait à peine majeure et encore. Des cheveux châtains coupés aux épaules et hirsutes, un sweat informe noir avec une tête de panda, un jean de la même couleur et des mitaines. En zoomant et en observant attentivement son visage, il ne remarqua pas de signe distinctif si ce n'est un grain de beauté sur la pommette droite et une fine cicatrice blanche sur la mâchoire. Elle était banale. Jolie mais sans plus.

Il relança la vidéo.

Le visage du criminel resta impassible, mais le rictus supérieur qu'il arborait à son entrée dans le parloir s'était adoucit. Pas au point de ressembler à un sourire sincère mais le méprit était moins visible. Les gardiens le laissèrent s'assoir et lui défirent une des menottes pour accrocher sa main a un anneau, imbriquer dans la table de fer. Camille et le Tueur ne dirent rien tant que les deux hommes étaient près d'eux, le visage neutre et se fixant dans les yeux d'un air étrange. Méfiant et semblant se jauger. Une fois seul, le visage de Camille se détendit et elle se permit un léger sourire. Le Commissaire lança rapidement l'enregistrement audio qu'il avait reçu, de sorte à suivre la conversation tout en regardant la vidéo de surveillance ;

\- Ils t'ont pas raté.

\- Je te le fais pas dire.

\- Ça faisait longtemps.

\- C'est vrai. -Il baissa d'un ton, de sorte que le Commissaire du mettre le son au maximum pour entendre le murmure étouffé- Ton nom ?

La jeune fille souri en penchant la tête tout en murmurant ;

\- Camille Conge.

Le criminel eut un ricanement en entendant le nom. Camille se pencha un peu en avant et planta son regard dans celui du criminel ;

\- T'a raté la sortie du Hobbit 2, La Désolation de Smaug.

\- Smaug est bien fait ?

\- Pas mal, il est un peu...bancal mais ça ira je pense.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Se serait cool que tu puisses le voir.

Le jeune homme souri, d'un air tranquille ;

\- Oui, j'ai hâte de voir ce fameux Smaug.

\- Tu ne seras pas déçu, je te l'assure.

Le sourire de connivence entre les deux individus fit froid dans le dos du Commissaire. Etrangement, il avait l'impression qu'ils faisaient référence a autre chose que ce film. Les phrases lui semblaient à double sens.

\- Je te fais confiance sur ce point.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, d'un air convaincu. Elle tira un peu sur son haut, grimaçant avant de demander, inquiète ;

\- Comment ça se passe ?

\- A ton avis ? T'as besoin que je te fasse un dessin ?

Le ton du jeune homme était glacial et cassant, il se redressa un peu, la mine sombre. Camille eut une grimace et se passa la main dans les cheveux, anxieuse ;

\- Bordel...

Un des gardiens l'interrompis en s'approchant ;

\- Le temps de la visite est écoulé. Si vous voulez bien me suivre mademoiselle.

Camille eut un léger tic à la lèvre et lança un regard noir a l'homme avant de se lever et de posé une main sur le poignet du détenu ;

\- Je suis avec toi.

Il lui fit un sourire dénué de joie et la regarda partir. L'enregistrement s'arrêta.

Le Commissaire resta un instant interdit, les yeux rivés sur la dernière image de la vidéo ; celle du Tueur fixant la chaise où était assise Camille d'un air las, sa main libre sur son poignet. Le voir ainsi, en dehors de leur joute verbale ou de ses Unknown Movies, était nouveau pour lui et assez déroutant. Il semblait être un...un jeune normal. Le genre de gamin dans la vingtaine qu'il croisait dans la rue. Pas un tueur. Pour la première fois, le Commissaire se demanda ce qu'il s'était passé.

Pourquoi un môme de 16 ans a-t-il tué sa propre mère ? Pourquoi un môme de 15 ans a-t-il tué son propre père ? Parce que oui, l'accident était bien trop suspect pour qu'il n'y ait aucun lien. Il avait survolé le rapport de la police locale a ce sujet, beaucoup trop d'incohérence. Il fixa le visage du criminel tout en murmurant du bout des lèvres ;

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as fais devenir comme ça...?

Il se rapella alors ce que le Tueur disait dans ces vidéos. " _Moi par exemple mon père était projectionniste. Et il me touchait."_ , _"...mon père. Qui me touchait. Oui, je le répète à toute mes vidéos mais je pense qu'il est utile de le rappeler."_

Ce qu'il lui a dit lorsqu'il l'avait sequestré pour faire cette émission, sur T'aime.

 _"Il le regarda d'un air dégouté et blasé ;_

\- _Forcément._

\- _Forcément QUOI ? s'énerva le plus jeune._

\- _Tu parles de viol, encore. C'est quoi le truc ? T'as un problème a exorciser ou...juste une passion ?_

\- _Tu connais pas ma vie, répondit le criminel d'un air à la fois énervé et blessé."_

Ce qu'il n'avait prit que pour des palabres, un moyen de se moquer de ce genre de chose. Une provocation obscène et puérile. Et si c'était la vérité ? Juste...la vérité. Le Tueur aurait-il était la victime ? Schéma assez classique, quand on y pense. Enfin, aussi classique que peut l'être le parcourt d'un tueur en série.

Le Commissaire se mordit la lèvre, en pleine réflexion. Une nouvelle dimension venait s'ajouter. Il se refusait a éprouver de la pitié ou de la compassion pour cette ordure mais... Il ne s'imaginait que trop aisément la détresse que devait éprouver un enfant dans cette situation. Peut-être le fait d'être père le rendait-il plus sensible a ce genre de chose ? Rien qu'imaginer qu'une chose pareille puisse arriver a sa fille le dégoutait profondément. Alors penser qu'un père touchait son propre enfant, juste un putain de gosse quoi. Y avait de quoi être traumatisé et déséquilibré...

Il lança la deuxième vidéo.

Les cheveux de "Camille" étaient plus courts et elle était plus pâle que sur la première vidéo. Un sweatshirt jaune vif a l'effigie d'un personnage de Jack d'Adventure Time -Cora adorait ce dessin animé et le forçait parfois à le regarder avec elle- et un jean large, elle était assise et semblait anxieuse, le regard fuyant. Le criminel s'assit en face d'elle et l'observa un instant avant de demander ;

\- Des ennuis ?

\- Rien de grave, une insomnie hier. Tu penses que je peux te faire passer des films ?

\- J'en doute.

\- Dommage, t'es en train d'en rater des pas mal, sérieux. Je suis sur que t'aurais aimé Interstellar ou Mommy.

Le jeune homme eut un leger sourire puis dit ;

\- Ouai. Sinon, l'émission...

Camille baissa d'un ton et le Commissaire eut du mal a entendre ;

\- Difficile de continuer sans toi, ton public t'aime...critique écrite...soutient...bientôt...sortir...

Le jeune homme se redressa soudainement, l'air déterminé ;

\- Non.

\- Hein ?

\- Pas maintenant.

\- T'es serieux ? Putain, je me suis souler pour rien ?

Le criminel eut l'air fatigué et répondit ;

\- Attend encore un peu.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que.

La jeune fille grogna une insulte avant de dire en se levant, l'air visiblement énervée ;

\- Tu sais, dans le troisième film. Smaug meurt, il n'avait pas vu que sa cuirasse était incomplète et une unique flèche l'a terrassé. Une seule.

Le détenu serra les poings et grogna, énervé également ;

\- Je décide.

Camille renifla ;

\- Bien.

Elle tourna les talons et sortie. Le Tueur se passa sa main libre dans les cheveux, l'air agacé et sur les nerfs. L'enregistrement se coupa.

Le Commissaire fronça les sourcils. Il avait peur de comprendre. _"Soutient", "Sortir", "Attendre"_... Cette gamine de même pas dix-neuf ans tenterait-elle de préparer l'évasion du Tueur ? Et qui donc le soutient ? Des fans ? Il se crispa et lança la troisième vidéo.

Camille affichait une mine sombre mais n'était plus aussi pâle que sur la vidéo précédente. Le regard du Commissaire se focalisa un instant sur elle, remarquant que ses cheveux était à présent coupé très court et qu'elle portait a nouveau des vêtements larges et informes, mais cette fois-ci son sweat était a l'effigie d'une sorte de poney arc-en-ciel zombie. Charmant. Il regarda le criminel avancer et eut une grimace en voyant ses blessures ; son arcade sourcilière était enflée au dessus d'un oeil au beurre noir, une plaie marquée son front, vestige d'un coup de poing américain sans doute, et sa lèvre était encore ouverte. Le flic mit la vidéo sur pause et regarda le corps du détenu, non pas avec satisfaction cette fois, mais avec horreur.

Ses bras portaient de nombreux bleus et griffures, ses poignets étaient marbrés, presque noirs. Un frisson parcourut le Commissaire.

C'est impressionnant, la façon dont sa vision a changé. Sa manière de voir le Tueur. Dans la première vidéo, chacunes des plaies le rendait extatique et il s'imaginait le frapper lui-même. A présent, maintenant qu'il supposait son passé... Qu'il imaginait son enfance, son adolescence...Il n'arrivait plus a se réjouir de sa douleur. Pire. Il compatissait. Il relança la vidéo.

Elle planta son regard noisette dans celui du criminel et se crispa en voyant les blessures qu'il arborait et sa démarche bancale. Le Commissaire observa leur échange de regard et haussa un sourcil en la voyant se lever et se diriger vers lui, l'air déterminée. Ignorant l'ordre du gardien, elle posa maladroitement une main sur l'épaule du détenu et lui fit une brève accolade. Reculant, elle lui fit un pauvre sourire et ils allèrent tout deux s'assoir.

Un silence gêné s'installa et le criminel prit la parole en souriant un peu ;

\- Ok, silence super génant.

\- Ils t'ont fais quoi ?

Le ton est calme, presque doux, pourtant le tueur se braque ;

\- T'as pas à le savoir.

\- Oublis pas qui je suis. Bien sûr que je dois savoir et que je peux comprendre.

Le regard du détenu se voila et il eut un frisson.

\- J'pense pas que t'ai vraiment envie de savoir. Et comme je suis un mec plutôt sympa, je vais t'épargner ça. C'est pas pour les gosses.

\- Oh je t'en prie. Mettre des mots sur ce qu'il se passe fait toujours du bien.

\- Tu fais dans l'analyse de comptoir, toi maintenant ?

\- Bien obligé, avec toi.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupire et appuya sa tête contre sa main libre tout en disant cyniquement ;

\- Tu veux que je te dises quoi ? Combien de fois ils m'ont violé ? A combien ils s'y sont mis ? Où c'était ? Combien de temps ça dure a chaque fois ?

\- Tu cauchemardes ?

Le sourire ironique et plein d'amertume du jeune homme disparut.

\- Tu es bien trop perspicace, tu sais.

Camille ne répondit pas et le criminel fixa un point, perdu dans ses pensées ;

\- Ouai... Je cauchemarde la nuit.

\- Je sais.

\- Evidemment que tu sais.

\- Pourquoi attendre ?

\- J'attends quelqu'un.

Le visage de la jeune fille se fit plus fermé ;

\- Tu ne sais même pas s'il va venir.

\- Il viendra.

Elle serra les dents ;

\- Comment peux-tu en être sur ?!

\- Parce que. Je le sais, c'est tout.

Le ton du criminel était assuré et la jeune fille détourna le regard.

\- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais...

\- Je refflechi toujours avant d'agir.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux puis la plus jeune souri faiblement a son interlocuteur ;

\- Si tu le dis, je te crois.

Ils ne rajoutèrent rien et l'heure de la fin de la visite sonna. La jeune fille posa sa main sur l'épaule du détenu en murmurant un faible _"ça va aller"_ avant de partir, escortée par un gardien. La vidéo s'arrêta.

Le Commissaire ne bougea pas.

Mille et une questions se pressaient dans sa tête. Qui était cette fille ? Quel était son lien avec le tueur ? Pourquoi semblaient-ils si proches ? Il semblaient se connaitre depuis longtemps. Un constat s'imposa dans son esprit. Le Tueur avait été violé en prison. Plusieurs fois. Tout comme il l'avait sans doute été lorsqu'il été enfant. Un frisson de dégout et une furieuse envie de vomir lui tordit les tripes.

Le Commissaire serra les dents et attrapa son téléphone. Il chercha sur internet le numéro de l'école dans laquelle allait surement le Tueur lorsqu'il était enfant et apella.

Une demi heure aprés, il avait fixé un rendez vous avec l'ancien directeur et une professeure qui enseignait durant la période où le jeune homme devait être au primaire. Il jeta un coup d'œil a l'heure. 18h12. A contre coeur, il prit son téléphone portable et envoya un sms a son père ;

 _"Je vais rentrer tard, vous pouvez garder Cora pour la nuit ?"_

La réponse ne tarda pas.

 _"Oui bien sur. Ménage toi quand même. A demain."_

Le Commissaire ne prit pas la peine de répondre et sortie de son bureau. Les locaux étaient presque désert et il s'engouffra dans les couloirs en direction d'une salle spécifique.

Il devait parler avec lui. Maintenant.


	12. Chapitre 11

Le Tueur darda son regard sur le Commissaire, souriant comme s'ils étaient de bons amis se retrouvant ;

\- Tu viens enfin me voir ?

\- Je suis au courant.

\- De quoi ? Du fait que je veuille te sauter ? C'est pas nouveau, tu sais.

Le brun ne s'énerva pas et dit juste ;

\- La prison. Et ton père.

Le visage du jeune homme se crispa et il eut un rictus menaçant ;

\- Okay... Et t'es là pour quoi ? Concrètement ?

Le brun eut un air troublé et chercha un instant ses mots ;

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Génial. Si t'as rien à dire, casses-toi.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Le Tueur grogna ;

\- De quoi ?

Il enchaina crûment, le regard noir, dans l'intention de choqué le gardien de la paix ;

\- Si c'est vrai que je me suis fait enculer par ces salopards ? Bah ouai ! Voila, t'es content ? ça te fait bander de savoir ça ?! Tu vas mieux dormir maintenant en sachant que "justice a été faite" ?

Les propos haineux du prisonnier le blessèrent mais il n'en montra rien et dit simplement ;

\- On a retrouvé tes parents et ton frère.

Le criminel cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surpris ;

\- Hein ?

\- Marie, Benoit et Florian Duval.

L'air surpris fut remplacé par un sourire amer ;

\- Ah... Oui, eux. Si on peut appeler ça des parents. Ils n'étaient que des vermines à éliminer.

\- Et ton frère ?

\- Florian était un lâche, et un utopiste.

\- T'as eu du mal à le tuer.

\- J'ai hésité, c'est vrai. C'était mon frère, tout de même. Pas n'importe qui. Mais il était trop con pour comprendre, il devait mourir, dit le Tueur d'un air presque peiné.

Le Commissaire croisa les bras ;

\- J'aurais bientôt ton identité.

\- Pourquoi te focalises-tu là-dessus ? Mon nom n'est pas important. Seul mon message compte, ma cause. Savoir qui je suis est futile, on s'en branle.

\- Pas moi.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide à te branler du coup ?

Le sourire pervers du criminel refit surface et il détailla le Commissaire d'un air prédateur et ce dernier roula des yeux, un peu gêné par les allusions du plus jeune.

\- Qui est Camille ?

\- Ho. Tu sais pour Camille aussi ?

\- Répond à la question.

\- Nope.

\- Est-elle le Fanatique ?

Le criminel le regarda, éberlué, avant d'éclater d'un rire tonitruant.

\- Camille ?! Alors là, pas du tout.

\- Qui est-ce alors ?!

Le Tueur lui sourit d'un air insolent ;

\- Toujours à chercher l'identité des gens. Tu te sens mal si tu n'arrives pas a étiqueter une personne, Commissaire ? Pourquoi vouloir nous nommer ? Nous définir ? Je suis le Tueur Cinéphile, et cette appellation résume bien mieux qui je suis qu'un simple prénom.

\- Pourquoi le garder secret alors, s'enquit le gardien de la paix.

\- Parce que j'aime te voir chercher, c'est amusant.

Le Commissaire poussa un long soupire puis dit en croisant les bras ;

\- Tu agis comme si tu étais encore un gosse.

\- On vit notre enfance comme on peut. Je trouve ma façon de faire terriblement intéressante, même si depuis deux ans mon amusement c'est pas mal amoindri.

\- Qui est cette fille, alors ?

Les yeux du plus jeune se plissèrent ;

\- Si tu me poses cette question, c'est que tu es loin de l'avoir trouvé.

\- Tu réponds jamais aux questions qu'on te pose.

\- Parce que tu n'as jamais réellement répondu à la mienne.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Pourquoi cette obsession pour m'attraper ?

\- Je te l'ai dit.

\- Non.

\- C'est mon devoir.

\- Ah d'autre. Tu as pris mon cas bien trop à cœur, tu as risqué ta vie pour deux civils de merde. Je veux savoir pourquoi, et alors peut-être que je répondrais à tes questions.

\- Il n'y a pas d'autre réponse que celle-là.

\- C'est pas beau de mentir, Commissaire, railla le Tueur.

\- Tu es ridicule.

\- C'est pas moi le gars paumé qui s'accroche des principes illusoires dans le but de me maintenir en vie. Je te laisse ce rôle. Mes principes, à moi, sont réels et plein de sens.

\- Je te déteste.

\- Je sais, je sais. Moi je t'adore. Enfin, sauf quand je me rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a arrêté, là je suis un peu plus énervé contre toi.

Le Commissaire le regarda. Ses yeux détaillèrent presque malgré eux le visage du jeune homme, cherchant la moindre trace de coup mais n'en décela aucune, à son soulagement. Il regarda la coiffure étrange, les cheveux du criminel étant resté en partie en l'air lorsque celui-ci s'était passé une main dedans. Il remarqua pour la première fois, puisque c'était sans doute la première fois qu'il le regardait réellement, qu'il s'était affiné. La prison et les mauvais traitements subit la bas l'ayant sans doute obligé à se battre, et donc sa silhouette était plus athlétique qu'avant. Maintenant qu'il s'en faisait la remarque, il était étrange de voir le Tueur ainsi ; il s'était habitué, à force de le voir dans les Unknown Movies et lors des vidéos du procès, à le voir avec son visage un peu rond qui lui donnait un air sympathique. Si l'on oubliait un instant qu'il était un Tueur en série, bien sûr. Il pouvait deviner les muscles de ses bras lorsque le jeune homme les croisa sur son torse, laissant un peu plus apparaitre sa peau en appuyant sur son haut.

\- Tu mattes bien ? Si tu veux, je peux t'en montrer plus ?

Le Commissaire détourna le regard, et se maudit intérieurement. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?! Il sentit avec horreur son visage rougir devant le regard sensuel et le sourire plus que suggestif du criminel et préféra tourner les talons ;

\- Sans façon.

\- Ah d'autre. Quand tu te décideras préviens moi !

Le Commissaire claqua la porte, ignorant le ricanement du Tueur. Il s'appuya un instant contre la porte, les joues rouges et se passa une main sur le visage. Son corps était-il tellement en manque pour que son esprit fantasme sur ce type ? Il semblerait... Le brun se mordit la lèvre et referma sa main sur ses cheveux, serrant ses mèches noires. Il imagina un instant qu'il retournait sur ses pas, qu'il rejoignait ce tueur qui l'obsédait depuis si longtemps et qu'il...

Il se mordit si fort la lèvre qu'elle se mit à saigner et il haleta, se sentant horriblement sale. Il se dégoutait. Mais il ne pouvait endiguer le flot d'image obscènes et terriblement excitante qui se mirent à lui traverser l'esprit. Foutu Tueur.

Il s'empressa de retourner vers son bureau, bien décidé à prendre des dossiers à ramener chez lui lorsqu'il remarqua un fin rayon de lumière. Il vérifia l'heure. 19h35. Habituellement, les locaux étaient vides à cette heure-là, et seul un commissariat assurait la garde de nuit. Et aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas le leur. Le Commissaire se dirigeât vers la lumière et toqua à la porte sèchement avant d'entrer ;

\- Théveny ?

La jeune femme sursauta et se retourna, une main sur le cœur ;

\- Commissaire ! Vous m'avez fait peur...Vous êtes encore là ?

\- Question stupide. Que faites-vous ?

Eléonore se renfrogna légèrement en entendant le ton cassant du gardien de la paix et désigna son écran ;

\- J'effectue des recherches sur Camille Conge. Et je suis tombée sur un truc intéressant.

Le Commissaire, intrigué, se rapprocha et prit appui contre le bureau pour voir l'écran ;

\- Qu'est-ce ?

\- Je pense que c'est le premier meurtre du Tueur.

Les yeux sombres du brun s'écarquillèrent et il se pencha, regardant avidement l'image qui s'étalait sur l'écran. Une adolescente de seize ans tout au plus, habillée d'un short court et d'un haut à l'effigie d'un boy's band quelconque, elle semblait les regarder à travers l'objectif avec un sourire rayonnant, qui était quelque peu gâché par son appareil dentaire.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Camille Conge, décédée en 2008 à l'âge de dix-sept ans.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fais dire qu'il s'agit du premier meurtre ? s'enquit le Commissaire, sceptique.

D'un air victorieux, la jeune femme chargea une deuxième image ;

\- ça.

Le cœur du Commissaire rata un battement avant de s'accélérer. Sur le selfie, trois personnes regardaient l'objectif. Camille tenait l'appareil, sans doute son portable, et faisait une grimace tout en arborant un maquillage de chat, es longs cheveux décolorés attachés en une queue de cheval haute. A ses coté, un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille, Florian avait un large sourire et arborait fièrement un t-shirt de Slipknot et ses cheveux longs tout en tirant par le col une troisième personne. C'est sur cette dernière que le brun se focalisa.

Plus jeune que les deux autres, il devait avoir quatorze ou quinze ans, l'adolescent regardait l'objectif d'un air profondément ennuyé un DvD dans les mains. Malgré sa jeunesse, le Commissaire le reconnu sans mal. Le même air nonchalant et insolent, les mêmes cheveux hasardeux, le même grain de beauté à droite, sous la lèvre. Le Tueur à quatorze ans.

Il portait un sweat large, à l'effigie de Che Guevara, et était à moitié affalé contre son frère. Ce dernier le tenait par le col de son sweatshirt, le forçant manifestement à être sur la photo malgré son refus évident.

Eléonore murmura, osant rompre le silence au bout de plusieurs minutes ;

\- Un mois et demi après la prise de cette photographie, la jeune fille était retrouvée dans les bois. Battue à mort. On a jamais retrouvé le meurtrier.

Le Commissaire se redressa.

\- C'est bien, Théveny. Vous avez fait du bon boulot.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir, il stoppa son mouvement. Le souvenir de ses pensées au sujet du Tueur, de ses envies ignobles de... le toucher, de l'embrasser, de le faire _crier_ lui revint en tête et il eut un léger vertige. Il se dégoutait. Le brun lança un regard a Eléonore et ne réfléchit pas vraiment lorsqu'il proposa ;

\- ça vous dirait de venir boire un verre avec moi ?

La trentenaire le regarda, surprise, avant de sourire en hochant la tête. Elle attrapa son trench bleu nuit et le suivit sans rien dire.


	13. Chapitre 12

R **éponse à la review :**

 **Elias : hey ! Même si ce n'est pas constructif une review fait toujours plaisir ) Alors merci ! (Juste, tu as le même nom qu'un pote à moi, ça me perturbe xD )**

* * *

Le Commissaire était allongé sur le dos, en sueur et le corps secoué de tremblements incontrôlables. Il serrait compulsivement le drap enroulé autour de lui en fixant le plafond comme s'il s'agissait de la plus monstrueuse des créatures.

\- ça va ?

Le brun finit par répondre hargneusement au bout de quelque secondes de silence

\- J'ai l'air d'aller bien ?

Son souffle saccadé commença à se calmer même si sa poitrine se soulevait toujours de manière irrégulière. Ses cheveux noirs étaient collés à son front par la sueur et ses mains tremblaient.

\- Un cauchemar ?

Le Commissaire ne répondit pas et repoussa les draps au pied de son lit avant d'attraper la bouteille d'eau pour en boire une grande gorgée. Une fois calmée, il tourna la tête vers la rousse à ses cotés.

Tournée vers lui, à moitié assise, elle le regardait d'un air inquiet. Il soupira profondément et se laissa retomber en arrière, s'allongeant complètement sur le lit les yeux vers le plafond. Eléonore l'imita et un silence lourd s'installa alors dans la pièce.

\- C'est l'enquête ? finit par demander la jeune femme.

Devant l'absence de réponse, elle continua ;

\- Vous savez, je pense que vous êtes innocent. Ce salaud vous a piégé parce que vous avez arrêté son idole. -elle hésita et posa sa main sur celle du brun- Je crois en vous.

Le Commissaire lui lança un regard étonné avant de se détourner et de dire ;

\- Bien. Y en a un de nous deux qui y croit alors.

\- J'y croit suffisamment pour deux.

Il eut un léger sourire ;

\- Vous êtes étrange.

La rousse lui souri puis reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller en fermant les yeux. Elle se rendormit rapidement, sereine sous le regard du Commissaire. L'homme remonta le drap sur eux, cachant leur nudité, et tenta de se rendormir. En vain. Dans sa tête tournoyait des dizaines d'images odieuses. Pourquoi...Pourquoi avait-il du penser a cela ?

Pourquoi lorsque ses mains avaient parcourut le corps d'Eléonore, ça avait été un autre corps qu'il s'était imaginé ? Son esprit s'était imaginé embrasser une autre bouche. Enlacer une autre personne. Plus brutalement. Plus sensuellement. Plus passionnément. Il devenait cinglé. Comment pouvait-il fantasmer sur un homme ? Un Tueur ? Un connard qu'il haïssait de toutes ses tripes.

Il inspira puis poussa un long soupire. Il n'était pas gay. Il avait aimé des femmes. Peut être pas avec passion et transcendance comme dans les films mais il les avaient sincèrement aimé. Alors pourquoi, d'un coup, ce type débarquait et foutait en l'air toute ses certitudes ?! Sa notion de Justice, son travail, et maintenant son orientation sexuelle ?!

Il avait l'impression de chuter dans un abyme. Sans fond. Sombre. Froid. Inquiétant. Horrible. Il n'était pas gay. Il n'avait rien contre eux, il s'en foutait en fait. Mais lui ne l'était pas. Il ne pouvait pas l'être. C'était impossible. Impensable. _Alors putain, pourquoi il bandait en s'imaginant baiser avec ce criminel ?!_

La honte le submergeât et il se leva en prenant garde a ne pas réveiller la jeune femme, profondément endormit a ses cotés. Il mit un boxer et un bas de jogging avant de se diriger vers la cuisine de chez lui et de se servir un verre d'eau. Le brun s'appuya contre le bar de sa cuisine ouverte et but lentement tout en réfléchissant.

Se pourrait-il qu'il soit...bi ? Il ne pouvait être gay, mais cette éventualité restait. Il raffermit sa prise sur le verre. Il s'en serait rendu compte bien plus tôt, s'il avait été attiré par les hommes. Il avait trente et un ans, merde ! Il l'aurait su bien avant. Il avait fait du judo durant onze ans et a aucun moment il n'avait reluqué ses camarades de vestiaires !

Eléonore avait raison. Cette enquête lui montait a la tête et cette attirance malsaine pour le criminel avait remonté de mauvais souvenirs. Ces trois jours durant lequel le Tueur l'avait maintenu prisonnier. Il regarda son verre d'eau et le but d'une traite avant d'ouvrir un placard et d'en sortir une bouteille d'alcool. S'il se remettait à penser à ça, il allait lui falloir une bonne dose. Pour se donner du courage. Le Commissaire versa le liquide mordoré dans son verre et s'assit sur une des chaises du bar.

Il regarda l'alcool d'un air morne. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas repensé a ce moment avec précision ? Il posa sa main libre sur son flanc et caressa du bout de l'index la cicatrice blanche. Ce moment. Juste avant qu'il ne se fasse poignarder. Il ferma les yeux et se remémora les jours précédents ce moment.

 _6 Septembre 2013, lieu inconnu_

 _Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser et des dizaines de petits points noirs voletaient devant ses yeux. Il avait mal. A la tête mais pas que. Partout. Tout son corps le lançait et un courant d'air le fit frissonner. Il remarqua alors qu'il était torse nu._

 _Et attaché à une chaise._

 _Il eut un peu de mal à se souvenir des événements précédents sa captivité. Il tenta de se rappeler mais son mal de crâne le rappela a l'ordre. Avec précaution, il tenta de bouger la tête, cherchant a discerner ou il se trouvait mais ne vit rien. Il était plongé dans le noir et seul une petite lampe de chevet éclairait le mur, de tel sorte qu'a part ce dernier, rien ne soit discernable._

 _Le brun senti une panique sourde croitre en lui. Ou était-il ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Il serra les dents et retint un gémissement de douleur ; ce mouvement lui avait cruellement rapeller que sa tempe était bléssé. Il sentit avec un certain dégout le sang secher collé a sa peau. Depuis quand était-il la ? Et où était ce là ? Il se souvenait avoir été au travail ce matin, frustré par le pietinement de l'enquête, puis il y avait eu un appel... Ils étaient allé pres d'un lycée et IL était la... Avec des bombes et des otages. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne pouvait pas les sauver. Il était impuissant et... Il s'était rendu. Il se souvenait du moment ou il avait été menotté par le Tueur et emmené dans la voiture. Puis...une détonation. Une bombe avait explosé. Et le néant. Son dernier souvenir était le rire malsain du criminel._

 _Le Criminel. C'était lui qui l'avait amené ici et dénudé. Il eut une nouvelle grimace de dégout. Imaginer cet homme le déshabiller était trés dérangeant. Vraiment. Il préféra chasser cette vision et se focalisa sur le présent._

 _Il frémit en entendant une porte claquer et plissa les yeux, tentant d'apercevoir du mouvement. Une personne marchait vers la salle ou il se trouvait d'un air assuré et entra. Le brun ne discerna qu'une ombre mouvante le temps que cette dernière n'allume une deuxième lampe. La lumière blanche l'aveuglant et il poussa un faible gémissement de douleur. Il avait l'impression qu'on venit de lui bruler la rétine._

\- _Déjà réveillé, mon chou ?_

 _Il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. Sans ouvrir les yeux, le Commissaire ordonna avec hargne ;_

\- _Libère moi, connard !_

\- _C'est gentiment demandé, mais je vais devoir te dire non._

 _Le brun finit par regarder son interlocuteur, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux a cause de la lumière violente ;_

\- _Putain, on est ou ?_

 _Le tueur ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un léger sourire en coin amusé. Il fit quelque pas et attrapa une sorte de mallette avant de se diriger vers le Commissaire. Ce dernier tenta vainement de reculer, scrutant le Tueur d'un air assassin. Le sourire du criminel s'accentua, devenant un rictus tordu et effrayant ;_

\- _On va s'amuser un peu, tout les deux._

\- _Dégage de la !_

\- _Si tu continu a gueuler, je te bâillonne ou je t'égorge comme un porc, compris ?!_

 _Il empoigna les cheveux du Commissaire et lui mit violement la tête en arière, dévoilant sa gorge. Un frisson de terreur le parcourut lorsqu'il planta son regard sombre dans les yeux verts du plus jeune. Violence. Démence. Folie meurtrière. Joie. Refusant obstinément de ravaler sa fierté et de se laisser dominer par le Tueur, il lui cracha au visage._

 _Surpris, le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux et s'essuya du revers de la manche avant de pousser un grognement bestial et de lui donner un violent coup de poing dans le visage. La tête du Commissaire parti sur le coté, et il se mordit la langue afin de retenir le gémissement de douleur. Le sang battait furieusement dans ses tempes et sa vue se brouilla un instant._

\- _Connard... Tu veux la jouer comme ça ? Ok. Tu me forces à être méchant, alors que je suis un gars...plutôt sympa._

\- _Sérieux ? J'avais pas remarqué..._

 _Le commentaire ironique du brun eut un nouveau coup comme réponse. Dans la mâchoire. Ses dents claquèrent et le gout du sang emplit sa bouche. Ferrailleux. Acre. Il cracha au sol puis lança un regard noir au criminel. Ce dernier se massait le poing tout en le fixant d'un air prédateur. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux fous retombants devant ses yeux clairs, il avait un air effrayant. Ses lèvres se tordirent en un rictus et son regard brilla a la lumière de la lampe d'un éclat sadique. Le prisonnier n'eut pas le temps de faire une nouvelle remarque acerbe que les poings du criminel percutèrent son ventre._

 _Son souffle se coupa et il entrouvrit les lèvres, cherchant de l'air. A peine eut-il prit une petite inspiration qu'a nouveau, le criminel le frappa. Dans sa folie meurtrière, il cria tout en donnant ses coups ;_

\- _C'est de ta faute ! T'avais qu'a pas me poursuivre, connard !_

 _Le Commissaire gémit de douleur et la chaise bascula. Sa tête se cogna contre le sol, l'assomant. Le criminel ne se rendit pas compte immédiatement que son captif avait perdu connaissance, s'acharnant a lui donner des coups de pied dans le ventre._

 ** _X_**

 _Lorsque le Commissaire se réveilla, il était a nouveau seul. Allongé au sol, toujours attaché à la chaise, il essaya de bouger mais le moindre mouvement le faisait souffrir. Il avait l'impression de n'être plus qu'un amas de chair douloureuse et sanglante. Pitoyable._

 _Il referma les yeux et fit mentalement l'inspection de son corps, tentant d'ignorer la douleur lancinante a l'arrière de son crane. La peau de ses chevilles avait était cisaillé par la corde rêche qu'avait utilisé le Tueur pour l'attacher. Il pouvait presque sentir les fibres être devenue poisseuses de sang. La brulure lui donnait l'impression qu'on tentait de lui sectionner la chair. Un faible gémissement lui échappa. Continuant son inspection, il bougeat legerement les genoux, qui devaient sans doute être le seul endroit de son corps qui n'était pas atrocement douloureux._

 _Son ventre lui sembla en feu. Le simple fait de respirer lui était douloureux, aussi il tenta de minimiser au maximum ses inspirations, espérant ainsi réduire un peu la douleur. Il n'était pas en mesure de voir l'étendue des dégâts. Ce qui était loin de le rassurer. Il avait l'impression qu'il était en train de crever de douleur. Putain._

 _Son visage était contre le sol crade de la salle. Sa bouche toujours pleine de sang, il passa précautieusement le bout de sa langue meurtrie contre ses dents, vérifiant qu'il n'en avait perdu aucune. Le Commissaire cracha. Il reposa sa joue contre le sol, grimaçant en sentant le liquide poisseux. Son visage baignait littéralement dans son sang. Il ne devait certainement pas être beau a voir et préféra ne pas essayer d'imaginer a quoi il ressemblait après tout ça. Histoire de ne pas se faire encore plus peur._

 _Il espéra que le Tueur n'avait rien toucher de vital en lui frappant le ventre, mais si ça avait été le cas, il serait déjà en train de crever non ? A part quelques cotes fêlés, il ne devait rien avoir de grave. Même si ça faisait putain de mal._

 _Il avait si mal. Le Commissaire se sentit glisser lentement vers l'inconscience et n'opposa aucune résistance ; au moins, ainsi, il n'avait plus mal._

 ** _X_**

 _Une lumière violente le fit gémir, au travers de ses paupières. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et posa son regard sur le Tueur. Ce dernier lui fit un petit sourire, amical, et s'assit en face de lui sur une autre chaise ;_

\- _Bien dormi ? Tu m'en voudra pas de t'avoir réveillé, mais tu dormais depuis pas mal de temps déjà._

 _Le Commissaire lui lança un regard méprisant puis remarqua avec stupeur que son torse était bandé. Suspicieux, il haussa un sourcil et regarda le Tueur. Ce con l'aurait soigné ? Il ne voulait sans doute pas casser son jouet aussi vite. Connard._

\- _T'as faim ? J'aimerais évité que tu sois trop faible. C'est pas drôle sinon, tu comprends ?_

 _Il lui répondit d'un regard noir mais le criminel ne se départi pas de son air affable et attrapa l'assiette qu'il avait posé par terre. Il se rapprocha du Commissaire d'un air assuré et s'assit impérieusement sur les jambes de ce dernier. Le prisonnier eut un mouvement de recul et serra les dents, indigné et dégouté par la proximité du Tueur ;_

\- _Dégage !_

\- _Je dois te nourrir. Allez, fais "aaaaah"._

 _Le brun grogna et garda les lèvres obstinément closes. C'est que ça semblait le faire marrer, en plus ! Sans se départir de son sourire, le criminel attrapa le menton du Commissaire ;_

\- _Ouvre la bouche._

 _Il haussa un sourcil en voyant que le flic n'obéissait pas et commença à s'agacer ;_

\- _Je vois, on joue au récalcitrant. Pire qu'un gosse._

 _Il attrapa la cuillère et le Commissaire grimaça en voyant le contenue de l'assiette. Sérieusement ? Ce con voulait lui faire bouffer ça ? Il est encore plus con, tordu et cinglé qu'il ne le pensait. Hors de question qu'il mange de la nourriture pour bébé. C'était_ humiliant _._

 _D'un geste, le criminel donna un coup de poing dans la pommette de son prisonnier, avant de redire en souriant ;_

\- _Ouvre la bouche._

 _Devant l'aphasie du brun, le jeune homme s'agaça et mit sa main sur son nez, le forçant ainsi à ouvrir la bouche pour respirer. De force, il lui enfonça la cuillère entre les lèvres, percutant les dents du flic._

 _Le Commissaire recracha._

 _Enervé, le Tueur le regarda méchamment ;_

\- _Tu comptes te laisser crever de faim ?_

\- _C'est toujours mieux que se faire humilier par un connard._

 _Un grognement guttural échappa de la gorge du criminel et il posa sa main sur la bouche et le nez de son prisonnier, l'empêchant ainsi de respirer. Le Commissaire écarquilla les yeux et secoua la tête, tentant de se libérer de l'emprise du criminel qui tint bon._

\- _Bah crève alors !_

 _L'air commença a lui manquer, et il leva les yeux vers le criminel qui lui souriait d'un air dément. L'assiette était tombée au sol. La prise du Tueur se fit plus forte, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la joue du flic. Il ne pouvait respirer. Il ne pouvait repousser l'agresseur. Et ce dernier semblait avoir perdu toute mesure_ _ **.**_

 _Les yeux sombres du Commissaire, qui était resté obstinément planté dans ceux du Tueur, vacillèrent. Ses poumons étaient en feu. Brulant. Et l'Autre souriait._

 _Le Commissaire réalisa alors qu'il allait sans doute mourir._

 _Des larmes de rage et de peur lui montèrent aux yeux. Il allait mourir. Là, maintenant...Des mains de ce putain de Tueur. Un sanglot étranglé secoua ses épaules alors que des points noirs apparaissaient devant ses yeux. Il vit flou. Trouble. Ses larmes brouillèrent sa vue. Le peu de conscience qui lui restait songea à Cora, qui allait être orpheline. La douleur du manque d'air eut raison de son esprit. Avant de sombrer, il regarda le visage du Tueur. Sa vision était brouillée, mais il lui sembla un instant qu'il pleurait. Puis ce fut le noir._

 ** _X_**

 _Fièvreux, il sentit vaguement que son corps était porté. Il aurait pu croire, un instant, qu'il était mort mais le tiraillement douloureux de ses plaies lui indiqua qu'il vivait encore. Il sentit qu'on l'allongeait sur un lit. Doucement. Un faible gémissement lui échappa lorsqu'il sentit de l'eau glacée sur sa peau. Il sentit dans un état de semi-conscience une main rassurante se poser sur son front, enlevant le sang secher de son visage._

 _Doucement._

 _Il voulu ouvrir les yeux mais la main les lui garda fermés tandis que la voix familière et étrangement douce lui disait à l'oreille de se rendormir. Il obéit._

 ** _X_**

 _La sensation du drap contre sa peau était douce, presque aérienne. Il resta immobile un instant, appréciant la sensation de dormir dans un vrai lit. Lui qui avait passé les deux dernières nuitd soit allongé sur le sol, baignant dans son propre sang, soit attaché a une chaise qui lui cisaillait les chevilles et les mains._

 _Attaché a une chaise._

 _Enfermé._

 _Séquestré._

 _Le Tueur._

 _Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux et s'assit vivement. Ce mouvement violent lui fit tourner la tête mais il s'en foutait et ses yeux parcoururent fiévreusement la pièce, tentant de comprendre. Il était dans un lit. Un vrai. Un avec un matelas, un drap et un oreiller qui sentait l'assouplissant a la vanille. Ce n'était pas normal._

 _Il inspecta la chambre, minutieusement. Trois des murs étaient couverts d'affiches de films multiples et variés, il en reconnu quelques uns comme Avengers ou la grande affiche de Game of Throne, d'autre lui était inconnu tel que Moonrise Kingdom. Une d'entre elle attira son regard et il eut un rire nerveux. Les Muppets. Ce gars avait une affiche du film préféré de Cora dans sa chambre. Une étagère croulait sous les nombreux DVDs et un bureau était couvert de feuilles en désordre. Il vit également de nombreuses bouteilles de bière vides, trois cendriers pleins et une dizaine de canettes de Monster, vides aussi. Il remarqua une guitare au sol, entouré par plusieurs partitions._

 _S'il n'avait pas su qu'il était dans la chambre du Tueur, il aurait pensé être dans celle d'un étudiant en cinéma. Un jeune normal, ayanttt une passion pour le septième art, accro aux boissons énergisantes et qui sait jouer de la guitare. C'est tout. Il n'avait pas imaginé sa chambre ainsi. Il avait imaginé un lieu plus malsain, couvert de photo des victimes, d'affiches de groupes de métal, films d'horreur et de jeux vidéos violents. A la place, ce type avait une affiche des Muppets._

 _Au loin, il entendit soudain un éclat de voix. Les mots étaient étouffés et il essaya de se lever pour se rapprocher de la porte mais son poignet gauche était menotté aux montants du lit. Il pesta mentalement et tendit l'oreille, chercha a capter des bribes de conversation._

 _Une voix juvénile, sans doute un jeune dans les dix-sept ou dix-huit ans, et celle devenue bien trop familière du Tueur. Le Commissaire perçu quelques mots de leur conversation :_

\- _...je sais... émission...tueur...recherché... Enlèvement..._

\- _...sais ..._

\- _laisse...t'aider... suis capable !_

 _Le dernier mot est presque crier par l'adolescent, à moins que cela ne soit une adolescente ? La voix semble grave mais cela pourrait bien être une fille. Le Commissaire se mordit la lèvre, refflechissant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Ce jeune parlait avec le criminel, c'était donc sans doute un complice. Il avait du mal a imaginer qu'il puisse s'allier a une personne aussi jeune, mais peut-être était-ce lui qui estimait mal l'âge de l'inconnu ?_

\- _Non...sérieux...négociable...tard..._

 _La voix du criminel était ferme mais pas dangereuse, bien qu'énervée. Le prisonnier entendit la porte claquer et se demanda brièvement qui était sorti. Il le sut rapidement, puisque l'instant d'aprés la porte s'ouvrait sur l'homme aux cheveux fou. Ce dernier le regarda avec stupeur, ne s'attendant visiblement pas a ce qu'il soit déjà éveillé ;_

\- _On t'as reveillé, mon chou ?_

\- _Qui était-ce ?_

\- _On est jaloux ? Tu voudrais m'avoir pour toi tout seul ?_

 _Le regard noir du flic le fit pouffer et il referma la porte derrière lui, et commença, railleur._

\- _Tu es drôlement plus résistant que je ne le pensais... J'aime ça. Tu es exactement comme un héro._

\- _Et toi un connard._

\- _Tu veux que je m'énerve a nouveau ? demanda le criminel en haussant un sourcil, il ajouta en voyant le Commissaire frémir, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Bon, t'as faim ? Il reste deux-trois trucs a bouffer dans le frigo._

 _Le Commissaire aurait voulu l'envoyer paître et continuer de jeûner. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence ; s'il voulait tenir et trouver un moyen de s'échapper, il lui faillait des forces. Et présentement, il ne savait même pas s'il arriverait a se tenir debout sans défaillir. Avec répugnance, il hocha la tête. Le visage du criminel s'illumina ;_

\- _Tu deviens coopératif, c'est cool. Par contre, c'est quoi le mot magique ?_

 _Le brun manqua de s'étouffer et lui lança un regard incrédule qui se mua rapidement en regard plein de colère. Comment osait-il lui demander de le supplier ?! Jamais. Il ne s'abaisserait jamais a le supplier !_

 _L'air joyeux du criminel s'effaça, ne laissant place qu'a celui qu'il arborait les jours précédents ; un visage de prédateur. Toute sympathie avait quitter ses traits et le Commissaire sentit la panique l'envahir ; qui sait si cette fois il ne le tuera pas vraiment ? Ses principes valaient-ils vraiment mieux que sa vie ? Il fixa le Tueur approcher lentement, comme un prédateur devant sa proie prise au piège. Il serra les poings, s'enfonçant les ongles dans la chair. Il sentit l'épiderme se déchirer et du sang coula sur sa paume._

 _Et le Tueur avançait. Lentement. Comme s'il calculait parfaitement la distance, pour faire monter la pression dans les veines de son prisonnier._

 _Il était affaiblit, seul, menotté et blessé. Le criminel était en pleine forme. Il se défendrait de tout son corps mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien. Ses valeurs étaient-elles plus importantes que sa vie ?_

 _Le Tueur tendis la main et caressa la joue du Commissaire qui subit cette intrusion avec dégout. Le brun se retint de justesse de lui envoyer son poing dans le nez, sachant très bien que cela ne ferait qu'aggraver son cas. Le Tueur le savait. Evidemment. Le flic était piégé, à sa merci. Et tout deux en avaient conscience._

 _Douloureusement conscience pour l'un, délicieusement conscience pour l'autre._

 _La main du Tueur descendit avec une lenteur maitrisée dans son cou et un frisson remonta le long du dos du Commissaire. Le regard du Tueur se fit railleur et il attrapa l'épaule du Commissaire pour le forcer a s'allonger sur le lit. Le regard du brun se fit paniqué lorsqu'il comprit où le criminel voulait en venir. Il leva le poing pour le frapper mais, trop faible, il se fit maitriser par le Tueur qui bloqua son avant bras avec le sien._

 _Le flic releva les jambes, bien décidé a ne pas se laisser faire et donna un coup de genoux dans le ventre du plus jeune, le faisant tomber du lit._

\- _Putain ! M'approche pas, connard !_

\- _Putain ! T'es sérieux ?_

 _Ils s'exclamèrent en même temps et se fusillèrent du regard. Le criminel se releva, renversant quelques canettes vides au passage et se jeta sur son prisonnier en grognant. Ce dernier, bien que faible, se défendit comme il le pu et réussit a éclater la lèvre du plus jeune d'un coup de tête. Le criminel essuya sa lèvre avec sa manche et son poing percuta le thorax du Commissaire. Il gémit de douleur et se laissa retomber sur le lit, haletant. La douleur de ses nombreuses blessures le tiraillait et un nouveau gémissement plaintif franchit ses lèvres. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal._

 _Le Tueur profita de sa faiblesse pour s'assoir sur son bassin, le bloquant avec ses jambes et appuyant sa main sur son épaule afin de le maintenir allongé. Un sourire étira ses lèvres ;_

\- _J'ai gagné..._

\- _Contre un gars blessé et menotté, bravo. Tu veux une médaille ?_

 _Son sarcasme fut accueilli par un ricanement et le Tueur se pencha au dessus de lui tout en posant son autre main autour de son cou ;_

\- _Une médaille non, j'ai trouvé une récompense bien plus amusante._

\- _Vas te faire..._

\- _Non désolé, ça c'est toi._

 _La réplique du brun mourut dans sa gorge lorsque le criminel appuya lascivement son bassin contre le sien. Un frisson remonta le long de son dos. Un frisson de dégout. Le Commissaire serra les dents et tenta de se dégager de l'emprise du criminel._

 _Il savait ce qui allait se passer. Il avait déjà arrêté des violeurs et prit les dépositions des victimes. Dégout. Douleur. Honte. Impuissance. Soumission. Peur. Il senti une pointe glacé transpercer sa poitrine. Non. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça._

 _Non. Pas a lui. ça ne pouvait pas lui arriver a lui. C'était impossible. Non. Pas à lui. C'était les autres qui subissait ça. C'était les filles. Ce ne pouvait pas lui arriver. Non. Pas à lui. Impossible. Le souffle chaud contre sa peau n'était pas réel. Ce n'était même pas sa peau. C'était qu'lqu'un d'autre. Pas lui. Tout comme ses mains qui parcouraient impérieusement son torse. Non. Pas son torse. Ce n'était pas le sien. C'était celui d'une poupée. Il n'était pas une poupée._

 _Le brun ne prit réellement conscience de ce qui arrivait que lorsqu'il sentit qu'on lui enlevait son pantalon. Il était dégouté. Il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un objet. Un putain d'objet. Il n'était pas un objet. Il laissa rouler quelques larmes, brulantes. Il n'était pas un objet. Les mains s'étaient aretté avant de descendre son boxer et il sentit qu'on lui essuyait doucement la joue ;_

\- _Toi, tu pleures ? murmura le Tueur._

\- _Arêtes...S'il te plait..._

 _La main qui avait essuyé sa joue le força a regarder le criminel. Il était prés. Bien plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Le brun, les yeux brillants de larmes qu'il tentait de retenir par excés de fierté, tenta de fuir le regard clair et inquisiteur du plus jeune. Ce dernier répéta, toujours en murmurant ;_

\- _Tu pleures._

 _Le Commissaire ne répondit pas, le regard fuyant, et le criminel sembla reflechir, comme surpris par les larmes du flic. L'expression indéchiffrable, il dévisageait le brun qui tremblait de peur, malgré lui._

 _Le Tueur se redressa, s'éloignant du flic. Il sortit sans un mot. Une vingtaine de minute plus tard, le Commissaire avait une assiette de nourriture sur la table de chevet._

 ** _X_**

Le Commissaire but son deuxième verre cul sec et un frisson le parcourut. Aujourd'hui seulement, il comprenait pourquoi le Tueur s'était arrêté, ce jour-là. Pourquoi il ne violait ses victimes qu'après leur mort. Il ne voulait pas revoir cette peur la dans leur yeux. Il ne voulait pas se reconnaitre dans leur yeux. Lui. Reconnaitre le regard qu'il avait lorsqu'il n'était qu'un gamin terrifié et abusé, ne pas être vu comme lui voyait son père.

Il avait eu peur, ce jour la. Peut-être même plus que lorsqu'il avait cru mourir. Bien plus en vérité. Il avait failli être violé par l'être qu'il haïssait le plus. _Et maintenant, tu éprouves du désir pour lui_ marmonna sa conscience. Il se mordit la lèvre. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ? Il était malade...

 ** _X_**

 _Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était dans cette chambre. Une heure ? Un jour ? Une semaine ? Il n'y avait aucune horloge et la fenêtre aux volets fermés étaient masquée par un épais rideau. Etait-ce le jour ? La nuit ? Il n'en savait rien. Le Tueur lui avait apporté à manger, un sandwich au poulet et une bouteille d'eau. Il en avait mangé la moitié et but moins d'un tiers de l'eau. Il ne savait pas quand le criminel lui redonnerait de la nourriture convenable et il préférait l'économiser._

 _Il avait peur de devenir fou. Enfermé, sans aucune notion du temps et avec pour seule compagnie un criminel psychopathe qui passait occasionnellement vérifier qu'il été encore en vie. A intervalle irrégulier, pour qu'il ne puisse pas en déduire le temps qui passe. Alors, pour garder son esprit en alerte, le flic se trouvait des occupations. Il se répétait les tables de multiplications, récitait des passages entiers du code civil, les horaires d'ouvertures du commissariat et de l'école de Cora. Il faisait tout pour ne pas penser à ce qui allait lui arriver._

 _Parce qu'il allait mourir. Il le savait._

 _Et ça le terrifiait._

 ** _X_**

Sa main effleura sa cicatrice. Petit souvenir laissé par le Tueur, avant sa fuite.

 ** _X_**

 _Le Tueur entra dans la chambre. Il avait l'air préoccupé et agacé. Il ne regarda même pas le Commissaire, qui s'était recroquevillé a sa vue, et attrapa un sac de sport dans lequel il fourra pêle-mêle des DVDs, un lecteur de film portable, quelques fringues, un déo et son matériel pour tourner les vidéos. Une fois quelques provisions ajouté dedans, il se tourna vers le Commissaire et le regarda d'un air presque triste._

\- _J'aurais bien voulu qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble, mais tes clebs m'ont retrouvé. Faut croire que quand ils ont une bonne motivation, ils sont plus doués..._

 _Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant d'une manière grotesque. Ses yeux furetèrent dans la pièce, s'attardant sur les affiche de film d'un air mélancolique. Sans doute car il ne pouvait pas les prendre dans sa cavale. Son regard finit par se reposer sur le Commissaire et il s'en approcha d'un air peu assuré._

 _Une fois devant le lit, il se balança un peu sur ses pieds, semblant chercher quoi faire. Il avait étrangement l'air d'un gamin perdu et timide. ça avait quelque chose de malsain._

\- _Tu sais, je voulais pas te tuer. Enfin pas tout de suite. J'voulais juste que tu comprennes que mon travail a un intérêt._

\- _Rien ne justifiera jamais de tuer des gens._

\- _Si ! Justement. Ma cause justifie tout ! J'agit pour le bien commun et la fin justifie les moyens... ce que je fais a un intérêt. Y a des gens qui regardent. Y a des gens qui apprennent en m'écoutant. Je leur donne une leçon !_

\- _Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un minable Tueur !_

\- _Non !_

 _Le jeune homme attrapa le couteau de cuisine qu'il avait dissimulé dans la poche de sa verte et le leva. Il marqua une seconde d'hésitation, cherchant quelques chose dans le regard sombre du Commissaire, puis il abaissa impitoyablement son arme sur lui. Il transperça la chair. Le brun hurla de douleur._

 _Le Tueur se pencha et murmura a l'oreille du flic, qui tentait de respirer tout en gémissant de douleur ;_

\- _Comprends moi, s'il te plait. J'ai besoin que tu me comprennes. Tu es spécial. Spécial. Comprends moi. Commissaire. Mon Commissaire. Tu me comprends, hein ? Tu es spécial. Tellement..._

 _Il semblait plus se parler a lui même qu'au Commissaire et une fine pellicule de sueur brillait sur son front, collant quelques unes de ses mèches._

 _La plaie saignait abondamment et un hoquet de douleur agita le brun qui regardait le Tueur avec Peur. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il remarqua avec étonnement que les joues du Tueur étaient couvertes de larmes. La douleur l'empêcha d'y songer._

 _Les yeux clairs se plantèrent dans leurs homologues sombres. La seconde suivante, le Commissaire sentait avec stupeur les lèvres du Tueur sur les siennes. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes. Tremblant et violent._

 _Quand on le retrouva, peu de temps après, il était inconscient et au bord de la mort. Le Tueur était parti déjà. Loin. Le brun s'en sorti miraculeusement._

 ** _X_**

Il regarda le verre vide d'un air désabusé et un bruit étranglé sorti de sa gorge, mélange entre le gémissement plaintif et le rire cynique. Le brun rangeat l'alcool et le verre puis retourna dans sa chambre et se recoucha en tentant de ne pas reveiller Eléonore.

Il eut un soupire et regarda le plafond blanc. _« On est pareil »._

\- Peut-être...

Son murmure brisé sonna comme une confession. Le brun étouffa un sanglot. Il ne comprenait plus. Il ne se comprenait plus. Et son regard se posa sur l'armoire, tremblant. Non. Ces taches sombres qu'il devinait dans la pénombre. Ce n'était pas du sang. Ce n'était pas du sang sur ses chaussures de ville.


	14. Chapitre 13

**Qui a vu le trailer de UMS3 ? *^* Rassurer moi, y a pas que moi qui est trouvé que ça pétait la classe ? Tant de hype ! *Q***

 **Bon, pour ceux que ça interesse j'ai posté un court OS sur la mère du Tueur et une suite à mon OS "Aparté" sur UM ^-^**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

Les yeux clairs du criminel se posèrent sur le Commissaire d'un air impérieux et moqueur ;

\- Tient, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir si tôt, mon beau.

\- Ce n'est pas moi.

\- Mais encore ?

Le commissaire dépassa soudainement la distance de sécurité et empoigna les barreaux de la cellule avec violence. Il éructa, le souffle court et les cheveux mal coiffé.

\- Ce n'est pas moi... Je ne suis pas un assassin !

\- Calme toi, je comprend rien à ce que tu racontes.

Le commissaire regarda le criminel dans les yeux d'un air perdu.

\- Je ne suis pas... C'est pas moi le Fanatique.

\- Tu m'en diras tant...

\- JE T'AI DIT QUE CE N'ETAIT PAS MOI !

L'homme aux cheveux fous lui souri d'un air presque tendre ;

\- Qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ? Parce que ce n'est pas tellement évident que cela ; tu es colérique, violent, obsédé par moi... Tu as même tenté de m'étrangler. Si c'est pas de l'obsession ça...

Il souri un peu plus et se rapprocha du brun sans le quitter des yeux, ses yeux brillants semblables à ceux d'un félin face à sa proie. Il se délectait du spectacle que lui donnait le commissaire ; perdu, débraillé lui qui pourtant était toujours un modèle de perfection. Tout le vernis sous lequel se cachait le brun se fissurait peu a peu et le Tueur adorait être en première loge pour voir peu a peu tomber cet homme. Homme qu'il hait, qu'il admire, qu'il exècre et qu'il adore. Qu'il aime. Il posa doucement ses mains sur celles du commissaire tout en murmurant sur un ton de confidence ;

\- Peut être as-tu tué pour moi ?

Le commissaire le regarda dans les yeux en tremblant. Le criminel caressa du bout des doigts les mains crispées :

\- Cela fait deux ans que tu penses à moi... Jour et nuit, je suis dans ta tête. Tout le temps. Sans te laisser une seconde de répit. Constamment, mon ombre plane sur toi. Je t'obsède...

Il passa un bras entre les barreaux et effleura doucement la joue du commissaire ;

\- As-tu tué pour moi ?

Les yeux noirs du commissaire tremblèrent, incertains. Le monde parfait et cartésien qu'il s'était construit se détruisait peu à peu. Il tanguait. Il serra les barreaux à s'en faire mal et secoua la tête ;

\- Je...Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

\- Rien.

\- Si... Tu as forcément fais quelque chose. Ce n'est pas normal ! Tu t'en rends comptes ?! Ce n'est pas normal !

Le criminel se rapprocha encore un peu des barreaux de la cellule et demanda ;

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas normal ?

\- Mais...mais...Tout ! Cette...cette relation n'est pas normal ! Je t'ai battu, je t'ai envoyé derrière les barreaux. J'ai...j'ai gagné ! Je t'ai battu ! Alors pourquoi...Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être le perdant ?

Le brun planta son regard ardent dans les yeux satisfait du criminel. Ce dernier susurra ;

\- Parce que tu as perdu. Dés le moment ou tu m'as laissé prendre trop d'importance pour toi.

Le commissaire secoua la tête, confus ;

\- Tu n'es pas important pour moi.

\- "La chasse plutôt que la proie". Tu as aimé me chasser, me traquer, me débusquer. Tu as aimé le frisson que mon existence a apporté à ta vie, n'est-ce pas, Commissaire ? Je suis un des êtres les plus importants de ta vie.

\- Je te hait.

\- Je sais. Mais pas que. Tu ne te rappelle pas ? Les trois jours durant lesquels tu été a moi ? Tu n'as pas aimé ?

L'homme frémit et recula comme s'il se rendait enfin compte des caresses du criminel contre sa joue. Il répondit, vindicatif ;

\- Non ! Je n'ai pas aimé ça... Je te déteste, je te hait !

\- Qui essaye tu de convaincre ? Moi, ou bien toi ?

L'air perdu du Commissaire fit sourire le Tueur qui posa son front contre un des barreaux tout en murmurant ;

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je ne t'en veux pas, pour l'arrestation. Je t'avais bien dit qu'on finirait par jouer au policer et au tueur, et que tu pourrais jouer au héro face a tes subalternes. Mais tu aurais pu venir plus tôt. -sa voix trembla- ça fait deux ans que j'attends que tu viennes.

\- Pourquoi serai-je venu ?

\- Tu sais pourquoi.

La voix du Tueur se faisait plus hésitante et le Commissaire évita le regard du jeune homme. Il savait pourquoi. Evidemment qu'il savait pourquoi. Mais il ne voulait pas affronter cela. Pas déjà. C'était trop...tôt.

\- C'est faux.

\- Prouve le.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Je n'ai rien à te prouver.

\- Prouve le toi, alors. Toi qui déteste le mensonge, regarde moi dans les yeux et dis moi que je ne suis pas important et que tu ne penses pas continuellement a moi.

Il y eu un instant de silence durant lequel le Commissaire détourna le regard, les poings serrés. Le Tueur eut un air victorieux ;

\- Tu vois ?

\- Ta gueule.

\- C'est pas très _Charlie_ de parler comme ça...

Le Commissaire grogne un "putain mais ferme la", toujours sans le regarder. Le Tueur soupira et continua, sur un ton de conversation ;

\- Sinon, j'ai remarqué que tu avais un nouvel assistant, enfin assistante. J'espère pour toi qu'elle est mieux dressée que l'autre.

\- T'es mal placé pour parler.

\- T'oublie qu'il t'avait trahit quand même, sourit le criminel, je n'aime juste pas les traîtres. De toute façon, il doit être mort à l'heure qu'il est : les types comme lui, ça fait pas long feu.

Le Commissaire l'observa un instant.

\- Comment tu peux être aussi insensible et cynique à seulement 21 ans ?

\- Le talent.

Le brun roula des yeux puis jeta un coup d'oeil a sa montre. Il allait bientôt devoir partir.

\- Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dit ? demanda brusquement le Tueur.

\- Tu as dis beaucoup de chose, principalement de la merde.

\- Sérieusement, tu t'en rapelle ?

\- Oui.

Le criminel sembla rassuré par la réponse et se détendi.

\- Bien.

\- C'est tout ? s'étonna le Commissaire.

\- Quoi ? Tu t'attendais a quoi ?

\- Que tu développes le fond de ta pensée peut être, toi qui est une vrai drama-queen.

Le Tueur eut un sourire cynique et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il attrapa soudainement la veste du Commissaire au travers des barreaux et le rapprocha avec force.

\- Je vais faire mieux qu'ça, marmonna-t-il.

Sans rien ajouter, il écrasa ses lèvres contre celle du Commissaire.

 ** _X_**

Le brun referma la porte derrière lui en tremblant legerement. Il fit quelques pas avant d'appuyer son dos contre un mur et de fixer ses yeux écarquillés sur un point vague, sur le mur d'en face. Ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps.

Le Tueur l'avait embrassé.

Et il avait répondu au baiser.

 ** _X_**

Une fois hors du commissariat, il alluma une cigarette et entra dans sa voiture.

Il roula bien trop vite dans les rues de la ville et en sorti rapidement. Les yeux fixés sur la route, tentant de ne se concentrer sur rien d'autre, il conduisit presque une heure avant d'arriver au village. Le brun alla directement à l'adresse indiqué sur son carnet et frappa brutalement a la porte. Il avait une demi heure d'avance. Un retraité lui ouvrit. Les cheveux gris coupé court et des lunettes rectangulaires posé sur le nez, il rappela vaguement au Commissaire les profs qu'il avait eu a l'école de police. Ce souvenir le lui rendit immédiatement antipathique.

\- Vous êtes le Commissaire qui m'a contacté ?

\- Lui même. Monsieur Lauchet, je présume ?

Le vieil homme se contenta d'acquiescer et de lui faire signe d'entrer. Le brun n'ajouta rien et lui emboita le pas. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, salle encombrée par des dizaines de bibelots sans valeurs et avec une désagréable odeur de renfermé. Le Commissaire s'assit sur un des fauteuils en cuir vert et élimé avant de sortir son carnet et un stylo plume noir et de poser son regard sombre sur le retraité. Ce dernier toussa un peu puis se redressa et le regarda ;

\- Eh bien, vous venez me parler de la mort de Marie ?

\- Entre-autre, oui. Je m'intéresse surtout à son fils disparut.

\- Ah...le môme... Une sacré teigne celui là, toujours agressif et cynique. Franchement, y avait des claques qui se perdaient avec lui. Combien de fois je me suis retenu de l'emplafonner.

Le Commissaire grinça des dents en entendant l'ancien directeur s'énérver contre le souvenir de l'enfant. Il demanda, plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu ;

\- Vous saviez que son père le touchait ?

Un blanc suivit sa question et le regard clair du vieil homme se fit fuyant ;

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

\- Il nous l'a dit.

Les yeux du retraité s'écarquillèrent ;

\- Vous avez retrouvé ce morveux ?!

\- Oui. Mais j'ai besoin d'en savoir un maximum sur lui, donc étiez-vous au courant qu'il subissait des attouchements sexuels effectué par son père ?

\- Je...

Les sourcils du Commissaire se froncèrent et il se pencha en avant, agacé ;

\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. La question est simple, c'est oui ou c'est non. Alors ?

\- Oui.

\- Ben voila. Comment ?

Nouvelle hésitation. Un regard noir du Commissaire sembla le convaincre et il murmura, comme un enfant prit en faute ;

\- Il me l'a dit.

Le Commissaire suspendit son stylo au dessus de la feuille et une goutte d'encre s'étala dessus, s'étalant largement sur le papier. Tache noir sur blanc. Il observa l'ancien directeur, le visage fermé et les yeux brillants d'une fureur contenue ;

\- Comment ça ; il vous l'a dit ?

 ** _X_**

 _Mars 2004_

\- _Encore toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fais encore ?_

 _Assis sur une chaise, les pieds ne touchant pas le sol, l'enfant regardait obstinément le sol. Ses cheveux, un peu trop long, étaient ébouriffé et lui donnait un air d'enfant sauvage, croisement étrange entre cheveux humains et crinière de lion. Ses bras étaient maculés de traces de griffures et de bleu, tout comme ses genoux égratignés, preuve irréfutable qu'il venait de participer a la bagarre sous le préau._

\- _C'est plus possible. Tu ne passes ton temps qu'a te battre et a provoquer les autres, élèves comme professeur. Je vais devoir sévir._

 _Le gamin tressaillit violement au mot sévir et lança au directeur un regard où se mêlait peur et résignation. Pensant simplement qu'il avait peur d'être punit, le directeur ne chercha pas plus loin et continua son sermon ;_

\- _Pourquoi tu ne prends pas exemple sur ton frère ? Florian ne se bat presque jamais, lui ! Je vais immédiatement contacter tes parents et nous allons parler de ton cas._

\- _Non !_

 _Le cri terrifié du gamin aurait pu lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Le regard suppliant et emplit de larmes aussi. Il était bien plus secoué que les autres enfants qu'il avait du punir jusque là._

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?_

 _Le petit garçon essuya son nez avait sa manche et marmonna d'un air pitoyable ;_

\- _Apelle pas mes parents... S'il-te-plait..._

\- _Désolé mon garçon, mais trop c'est trop._

\- _Mais c'est pas moi qu'ai commencé ! C'est Baptiste qui m'a poussé en premier d'abord. Je me suis juste défendu, c'est pas juste. C'est pas juste, c'est pas ma faute ! J'y suis pour rien moi..._

\- _ça, il fallait y refflechir avant mon garçon, répliqua le directeur intraitable._

 _La bouche du gamin s'ouvrit en un O d'indignation puis il baissa à nouveau la tête, semblant captivé par le bois. Il resta assis sans rien dire. Au bout d'une longue minute, le directeur remarqua l'infime tressautement du petit garçon, montrant qu'il pleurait en silence. Surpris, habitué aux enfants braillards et capricieux, il tenta de s'adoucir ;_

\- _Ecoute, je dirais à tes parents que tu n'es pas le seul fautif..._

\- _Mais il s'en fiche de ça ! le coupa l'enfant, visiblement terrifié, faut pas que j'attire l'attention. Il faut pas que tu leur parles de moi, sinon bah il va pas être content. Et j'aime pas quand il est pas content, tu comprends ? Leur dit pas, s'il te plait._

 _De grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues et il tentait tant bien que mal de les essuyer, d'un air honteux. Il se mit alors a supplier plusieurs fois le directeur de ne pas apeller ses parents._

 _Surpris par la violence de la réaction de l'enfant, ce dernier hésita et finit par demander ;_

\- _Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je les apelle ?_

 _L'enfant le regarda, suspicieux, avant de garder les lèvres obstinément fermés. Refusant de livrer son secret. Intrigué, l'homme continua ;_

\- _Tu peux me faire confiance, tu sais. Je suis là pour t'aider._

\- _Si je te le dis, ce sera pas bien. Maman dit que c'est des bêtises ce que je dis et que j'invente plein de chose mais que c'est pas vrai dans la réalité du vrai._

\- _Moi je vais te croire._

 _Les yeux brillants de larmes s'illuminèrent d'espoir en entendant ces mots ;_

\- _Vraiment ? murmura-t-il._

\- _Vraiment._

 _Une dernière hésitation, puis l'enfant se confia d'un air honteux ;_

\- _Bah...parfois quand je vais dormir, papa il vient dans ma chambre et il fait des trucs. J'aime pas ça._

 _Les yeux du directeur s'écarquillèrent d'horreur en entendant cela. Il laissa l'enfant retourner dans sa classe et n'apella pas les parents._

 ** _X_**

Le Commissaire se crispa ;

\- Êtes-vous réellement en train de me dire que vous étiez au courant et que vous n'avez rien fait ?

\- Je n'avais aucune preuve que ce qu'il disait été vrai, j'en ai parlé avec sa mère et elle m'a assuré que le gosse mentait.

Le brun le regarda, choqué. Existe-t-il sur Terre être plus méprisable que celui qui abandonne un enfant dans la détresse ? Un être qui savait l'enfer que subissait cet enfant et qui n'a rien fait pour l'aider ? Il eut un rictus méprisant ;

\- Je vois. C'est si simple de se voiler la face.

\- Je ne vous permets pas de me juger !

\- Eh bien je vous juge quand même ! -il se leva d'un bond- Vous étiez au courant de ce qu'il subissait et vous l'avez laissé dans la merde ! Sérieusement, comment des types comme vous peuvent exister ?! A cause de vous, il n'a pas pu être sauver ! A cause de vous il est devenu...

Le Commissaire se stoppa avant de prononcer le mot "monstre". Il n'y arriva pas. Il ne pouvait plus dire ça. Il ne voyait plus le monstre, il voyait l'enfant. Le gosse misérable et appeuré qui a cherché de l'aide. En vain. Seul. Qui avait peur du noir et qui a du se défendre seul. Qui a été la victime avant d'être le bourreau. Qui a été trahit avant de trahir. Etrangement, le Commissaire comprit alors.

Il comprit sa solitude et sa détresse, son besoin de violence et son besoin de se raccrocher a un but, une passion. Il comprit que l'émotion qu'il voyait toujours au fond des yeux du criminel, était la peur. Il comprit également qu'il avait été forcé par la force des choses a devenir ce qu'il est, qu'a force de côtoyer les monstres dans ces cauchemars on en devient un dans la réalité. Il comprit qu'a force d'avoir peur du noir, on se fond dans les ombres en souhaitant devenir la plus sombre d'entre elles, afin d'être l'effrayant plutôt que l'effrayé.

\- Qu'est-il devenu ?

Le Commissaire se ressaisit et le regarda avant de dire froidement ;

\- Un gamin terrifié et déséquilibré qui tente de vivre. Le Tueur Cinéphile.

Le vieil homme encaissa la nouvelle et hocha sobrement la tête. Il y eu un silence pesant avant que le Commissaire ne se dirige vers la porte. Il sorti sans un mot.

L'ancien directeur se passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux courts et peina à déglutir.

 ** _X_**

\- Oui, je me souviens de lui... C'était un garçon si timide.

\- Timide ? Pourtant j'avais cru comprendre qu'il était plutôt bagarreur et insolent.

La professeur roula des yeux et but une gorgée de café avant de répondre ;

\- On ne peux pas s'aretter là. Il n'était pas particulièrement bagarreur, au début. Je me souviens quand je l'ai eu en sixième, il était toujours à l'écart des autres : c'était eux qui lui cherchaient des noises.

\- Vous étiez sa professeure durant tout le collège ?

\- Oui. C'est un petit collège, vous savez.

\- Que pouvez-vous me dire sur lui alors ?

La femme sourit un peu et regarda le Commissaire ;

\- C'était un enfant très intelligent, vraiment. Il avait une imagination débordante, vous auriez du voir les expressions écrites qu'il me rendait. Mais il était solitaire. Jusqu'en troisième, je ne lui ai connu aucun ami.

\- Et après ?

\- Soyez plus patient ! Donc, c'était un enfant solitaire qui subissait les brimades de ces camarades de classe. J'ai bien tenté d'en parler au conseil de classe pour qu'il y ai des sanctions mais l'insolence et... l'étrangeté dont il faisait preuve n'ont pas joué en sa faveur. -elle soupira- Les élèves ont continué dans mon dos malgré mes sermons. Pauvre gosse, il avait bien du courage quand j'y pense. Heureusement que son frère était là pour l'aider mais je pense qu'il complexait beaucoup par rapport à lui ; c'est pourquoi en cinquième il s'est enervé contre Florian et il a cessé de l'aider.

Le brun cessa d'écrire sur son carnet et la regarda d'un air perplexe ;

\- Vous vous en souvenez particulièrement bien, c'était il y a un certain temps tout de même.

La quarantenaire acquiesça ;

\- C'est parce que je trouvais ce gamin attachant. Et puis, j'ai énormément parlé avec son ami.

Les yeux du Commissaire se plissèrent, intéressé. Elle continua ;

\- Les choses se sont améliorées un peu avec l'arrivée de Juliette Delaunay dans le collège. Elle avait presque deux ans de moins que lui mais avait sauté une classe, elle est entrée en troisième en même temps que lui. Les deux étaient inséparables et ils passaient toute les récrés assis sur un banc à l'écart à parler. Je crois qu'ils parlaient d'art ; il avait vraiment une passion pour le cinéma, vous savez ? Je crois que c'est ce qui le faisait tenir. Juliette, elle, était excellente en français et lisait énormément. A eux deux, ils avaient une culture impressionnante pour leur âge. Ils restaient là, assis sur le banc et il lui parlait de cinéma tandis qu'elle écoutait avec admiration. Elle buvait ses paroles, Juliette. Il faut dire qu'une fois lancé, il avait de l'aisance ce gamin, un don inné d'orateur -Elle marqua une pause, les yeux dans le vague puis enchaina- J'ai rapidement comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas avec cet enfant. Une intuition. Vous croyez en l'intuition, Commissaire ?

Il repensa au jour où, quelques semaines plus tôt, il avait eu l'intuition qu'il allait passer une journée de merde et hocha la tête.

\- Oui, moi aussi. Eh bien avec lui, je sentais qu'il y avait un problème. J'ai bien sur tenter de lui en parler mais il se braquait tant que je n'ai jamais put rien tirer de lui.

\- Vous avez donc demandé a Juliette.

\- Oui... Mais elle ne m'a rien dit sur lui non plus. Elle avait une loyauté à toute épreuve envers lui et me repetait sans cesse qu'il n'y avait rien a savoir, que s'il voulait que je sache quelque chose il me le dirait.

\- Il avait une bonne raison de ne pas parler, assena le Commissaire d'un air grave, il subissait des attouchements de la part de son père.

Elle eut un air horrifié et mit une main devant sa bouche, le visage pâle.

\- Oh mon Dieu... J'aurais du insister...

\- Pensez-vous que Juliette le savait ?

La réponse fusa, évidente ;

\- Oui. Juliette était forcément au courant.

\- Vous disiez tout-à-l'heure que vous lui avez beaucoup parlé... ?

La professeure eut un air génée et dit ;

\- Oui, elle avait des problèmes personnels à l'époque.

\- De quel ordre ?

\- Rien de comparable à lui.

\- De quel ordre ? insista le gardien de la paix.

Aprés une hésitation, la quarantenaire répondit ;

\- Elle était mal dans sa peau et souffrait d'une dysphorie de genre.

\- Une dyspho...quoi ?

\- Dysphorie de genre, On ne vous apprend pas ça ? C'est lorsque le sexe assigné à la naissance n'est pas celui auquel s'identifie la personne.

Un peu perdu, le Commissaire haussa un sourcil ;

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'a quatorze ans, elle se travestissait ?

\- Non ! Cela n'a rien à voir voyons. Un travesti porte les vêtements socialement associé a l'autre sexe mais ne s'identifie pas forcément ce dernier, être transgenre ce n'est pas se "déguiser" mais être. Un homme transgenre n'est pas une femme habillée en homme mais un homme habillé en homme malgré un corps typée feminin.

Elle s'aretta et regarda l'homme avec condescendance, attendant qu'il assimile le tout. Peu sur d'avoir tout comprit, le brun dégluti et demanda ;

\- Donc... Juliette est ?

\- Je l'apelle Juliette car c'était son nom de l'époque et vous **le** trouverez sous ce nom dans les dossiers, aujourd'hui **il** va parfaitement bien et est en Master de Lettres Modernes.

\- Vous voulez dire que... c'est un homme ?

\- Parfaitement.

\- Et où puis-je la...le trouver ?

\- Raphaël est à Lyon.

Le Commissaire hocha la tête et écrivit ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Au moment de sortir, il se tourna vers la femme et demanda ;

\- Pourquoi s'est-il confié à vous ?

Elle sourit ;

\- Vous savez, quand on est en plein questionnement sur son identité de genre, avoir une prof ouvertement lesbienne et féministe peut aider à avoir confiance.

 ** _X_**

Le Commissaire s'assit dans sa voiture et prit un instant pour repenser aux éléments qu'il avait ; le Tueur avait été abusé étant enfant, avait demander de l'aide au directeur de son école primaire qui l'a lâchement abandonner, s'est fait harceler au collège, a refusé l'aide de sa prof de français, complexais par rapport a son frère ainé et était proche de sa... son seul ami ? Cette histoire de trans le perturbait.

Proche de son seul ami.

Son ami.

Il écarquilla les yeux et prit son téléphone. Il lança rapidement une recherche d'image sur Raphaël Delaunay et agrandit l'unes d'elles, fébrile. Le visage encore juvénile, les traits fins, les yeux noisettes et un grain de beauté à la pommette. Celui qu'il avait prit pour une visiteuse. Celui qui prenait le pseudonyme de Camille Conge. Il devait retourner à son bureau et rechercher ce gars. Il était sans doute le fanatique, après tout, la prof n'avait-elle pas dit qu'il "buvait ses paroles" et qu'il était d'une "loyauté sans faille" ? C'est pour ça qu'il y avait son ADN sur la scène de crime, Raphaël voulait le piéger, le faire tomber.

Le Commissaire eut un rire nerveux. C'était pas lui. Il n'était pas ce putain de Tueur Fanatique. La sonnerie de son téléphone le fit sursauter et il s'en empara ;

\- Lieutenant ?

La voix au bout du fil était anxieuse et il entendit sa subordonné chuchoter d'un air paniqué ;

\- Commissaire, Charon est là. Il veut vous aretter, à cause de l'ADN et des tests psychologiques. Il dit que vous êtes dangereux, instable. Sanaa à parler de dédoublement de la personnalité, je n'ai pas bien comprit mais vous ne devez pas rentrer chez vous ni au commissariat.

Choqué, le Commissaire balbutia un "Quoi ?!" perdu et paniqué mais la communication se coupa brutalement. Le brun resta un instant interdit.

Comment ça... On veux l'arrêter ? Lui ? LUI ? Mais...pourquoi ? Il lui semblait que son monde venait d'exploser. Lui. Soupçonné... Placé en garde à vue. Lui. Le Commissaire à l'intuition infaillible. Le jeune flic plein d'ambition. L'étudiant major de sa promo. Lui. Impossible. Il posa l'arrière de son crane contre le dossier de sa voiture. Non... Ce n'était pas possible. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et fut surpris de sentir une légère humidité sur son front. Il stressait.

Le brun sentit une boule remonter douloureusement dans sa gorge. Il voulu déglutir mais elle restait la. Sa gorge était sèche. Douloureuse. Irrité. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Ils lui piquaient. Comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer mais... pas de tristesse. De colère.

Une rage soudaine l'envahit et il sentit son sang bouillir, gonflant les veines de son cou et il se mit a frapper son volant du plat de la main ;

\- NON ! PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE, NON ! PUTAIN !

Il hurla sa rage. Sa frustration. Sa haine. Son dégout. Sa déception. Et putain, ce que ça lui fit mal.


	15. Chapitre 14

_Une semaine plus tard._

\- Es-tu sur de pouvoir le retrouver ?

Une voix moqueuse lui répondit ;

\- Je suis la personne qui a le plus envie de le retrouver sur cette Terre. J'y arriverais.

\- Demain.

Le sourire du meurtrier fit froid dans le dos d'Eléonore.

 ** _X_**

 _Lendemain_

« …Et tout de suite, l'actualité la plus brulante de ce journal ; nous venons d'apprendre à l'instant que le Tueur Cinéphile, le tueur en série qui à terrorisé la France, est de nouveau en liberté. En effet, il était transféré tôt ce matin vers la Centrale où il devait finir de purger sa peine lorsqu'il s'est évadé, prenant une lieutenant de police en otage. La policière, Eléonore Théveny, est une proche d'une des victime du Tueur, le brigadier Mallard. Jeune femme de trente ans, nous ne savons pas si elle est encore en vie. Plusieurs hélicoptères et de nombreuses équipes de polices sont aux trousses de ce meurtrier. Maintenant sans transition, la dernière actualité économique...»

 ** _X_**

Le criminel observa la rousse conduire avec attention. Les sourcils froncés et la bouche pincé, elle ressemblait à un tigre prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Il finit par se détourner et appuyer sa tête contre la vitre glacée. Le trajet se fit en silence, ils changèrent trois fois de voitures, deux qu'ils volèrent et une que la flic avait loué sous une fausse identité.

Rien n'était laissé au hasard. Tout avait été pensé, millimétré.

Il souri un peu et regarda le paysage défiler tout en énumérant les lieux où le flic pouvait se trouver. Revenant inlassablement au même point. La cave. Là où il l'avait sequestré, la ou tout avait commencé.

\- Ou va-t-on alors ?! s'agaça finalement la flic.

\- Dans ma cave.

Elle grimaça ;

\- C'est glauque.

\- Comme moi.

\- Le Commissaire y sera ?

\- On t'a jamais dit que tu parlais trop ? Sérieux, ferme ta gueule.

La rousse lui lança un regard assassin avant de se reconcentrer sur la route ;

\- Elle va être surveillée.

\- Non, sans blague ?

\- On entre comment alors ?

Le meurtrier soupira et cessa de répondre. Sérieux, cette meuf était soulante avec ses questions. Pourquoi le Commissaire ne s'entourait que d'imbéciles chiants à chaque fois ?

 ** _X_**

Le criminel s'arrêta enfin devant une porte, au quatrième étage d'un immeuble de banlieue, et toqua trois fois d'un air assuré. Derrière lui, Eléonore posa sa main sur son glock, mal-à-l'aise. La porte s'ouvrit très légèrement et un jeune homme aux cheveux fous les dévisagea d'un air suspicieux. Ses yeux noisettes s'écarquillèrent légèrement en se posant sur le Tueur et un léger sourire narquois ourla ses lèvres tandis qu'il ouvrait en plus grand la porte. Le criminel souri un peu, rassuré de voir un visage connu, et dit ;

\- Salut Raph'.

Le jeune homme croisa les bras et s'appuya nonchalamment contre l'embrasure de la porte :

\- Tu es enfin sorti de prison, toi ? Tu auras prit ton temps.

\- Elle était particulièrement bien sécurisée.

Il eu un claquement de langue dédaigneux et dit pompeusement ;

\- Si tu avais accepté mon aide, tu serais sorti depuis longtemps. Alors c'est c'te flic qui t'a aidé ?

Les yeux du jeune se posèrent froidement sur Eléonore et son insigne de flic. Elle lui répondit d'un ton acide ;

\- Lieutenant de police Eléonore Théveny.

\- On aime pas trop la flicaille par ici.

Nullement impressionné par le regard noir de la flic, Rapaël les jaugeat un instant puis se décala de l'encadrement de la porte ;

\- Bon entrez, s'il te fait confiance alors je me fis à son comme si j'avais le choix.

Le criminel eut un sourire en coin et entra dans l'appartement ;

\- Toujours me faire confiance.

\- Ou pas. Bon, je t'apelle comment alors ? Parce que vu tout le schmilblick que t'as fait pour qu'on connaisse pas ton nom, je vais pas le sortir devant une flic, j'imagine ?

Les yeux de la rousse alternèrent entre l'inconnu et le criminel d'un air suspicieux ;

\- Alors, il y a bien une personne qui connait ton identité...

\- Raph' ne la divulguera pas, si c'est ce que tu espères.

\- Pourquoi ?! Tu vas lui faire du mal ?!

Le criminel soupira devant les questions de la flic. Elle allait vite le souler, elle. Et il valait mieux pas le souler. Il décida donc de l'ignorer et répondit à son ami ;

\- T'as qu'a me donner le nom de code Moriarty. Il est cool Moriarty.

Raphaël pouffa un peu tout en disant qu'il n'avait pas la moitié du QI du célèbre criminel consultant puis alla chercher des bières qu'il disposa sur la table encombré par plusieurs cartouches de cigarette, console de jeux retro et livres cornés.

\- Bon, parlons affaire. Parce que j'imagine que tu t'es pas évadé après tout ce temps sans qu'il y ai une raison ? Et j'imagine que ça le concerne.

\- Perspicace gamin.

Le tueur attrapa une des bières et l'ouvrit à la main, sous le regard blasé du jeune adulte. Théveny intervint ;

\- Nous sommes à la recherche de quelqu'un qui a disparut.

Raphaël haussa un sourcil ;

\- Tu fais dans la demoiselle en détresse toi maintenant ?

\- Ouai, dans la demoiselle en détresse barbu et viril kidnappé par un fils de pute.

\- Peach mais avec une barbe.

\- C'est l'idée.

\- Je vois. Et tu as donc pensé à demander à ma génialissime personne alors que tu as toujours refuser mon aide pour que je participe à ton émission ?

Exaspéré, le tueur le fusilla du regard tout en finissant sa bière ;

\- Putain, tu va pas reparler de ça ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'était mieux ainsi. Quand ça m'arrive, vaux mieux qu'il y ai personne.

\- Tsss... Et donc maintenant que tu as besoin d'aide, c'est plus "trop dangereux" pour moi d'être prés de toi ?

\- Bon, Tu vas pas faire chier Raph : soit tu m'aides soit je me casse.

Le jeune grimaça puis soupira en buvant une gorgée de sa propre bière ;

\- Tu penses réellement que je vais refuser de t'aider ?... T'es le seul qu'a accepter le changement.

\- J'ai pas "accepter le changement" mec ; j'en avait juste rien à branler.

\- Ouai bah m'en fous, t'es le seul quand même ! Donc je veux bien t'aider. Dit moi juste qui on cherche, même si je me doute que c'est ton fameux Commissaire. Et pourquoi t'as emmener une flic avec toi, parce que ok elle est bonne mais faut pas déconner ; ça reste une flic. Tu sais, ces connard qui t'ont arrêté ?

Eléonore croisa les bras, outrée ;

\- J'allais pas laisser un psychopathe comme lui seul dehors, dés qu'on a retrouvé le Commissaire, je le ramène en prison.

\- L'espoir fait vivre, railla le criminel.

\- Et je ne vois pas en quoi une gamine de même pas 20 piges peut nous aider à le retrouver ! Nous sommes pressés !

Raphaël regarda autour de lui perplexe, puis darda son regard sur Eléonore en fronçant les sourcils ;

\- Gamine ?

La rousse haussa un sourcil et la montra du menton. Le sweat jaune pétant a l'effigie de Jack d'Adventure Time ne laissait deviner aucune courbe mais son pantalon noir, bien que large, montrait des hanches et des cuisses trop galbées pour être masculine. Le jeune homme grimaça :

\- Mon corps ne veux rien dire. Je suis Raphaël et je suis un mec, point barre.

La rousse regarda le jeune, perplexe :

\- Tu es une fille. Tu as un corps de fille et la voix fluette. Ton visage est typiquement féminin et imberbe.

\- Oh putain, je vais me la faire celle-là !

Le jeune homme serra les poings et s'approcha vivement de la flic mais le Tueur lui attrapa l'épaule au passage ;

\- Retiens-toi Raph, on a des trucs plus urgent à faire.

\- Et c'est toi qui dit ça ?!

Le regard noir et dangereux du criminel dissuada cependant le jeune homme d'argumenter et il recula en crachant un _"Je suis un putain d'homme, bordel."_

\- Non, tu es une f...

Les deux hommes de la pièce fusillèrent Eléonore du regard et elle se tut. Cette dernière se renfrogna et les laissa parler, croisant les bras. Elle ne comprenait pas ; cette fille était...eh bien une fille ! Ou était le mal a le dire ? Elle n'était pas obligé de se travestir en homme pour être une femme indépendante et libéré, alors pourquoi le faisait-elle ?

\- J'ai besoin de tes talents en informatique.

\- Pas de problème, que dois-je faire ?

\- Retrouver celui qui a envoyé cette vidéo. Je veux tout savoir sur lui.

Le tueur sorti de sa poche un bout de papier déchiré sur lequel une URL était griffoné a la vas vite. Sacha y jeta un coup d'œil puis demanda ;

\- Où t'as eu ça ?

\- Dans ma cave.

Son ami d'enfance le regarda avec un sourcil haussé, attendant plus d'explication.

\- On y est allé et on a retrouvé ce mot avec ça.

\- Tu peux détailler un peu ?

Le criminel soupira ;

\- Je pensais le trouver dans ma cave, et apparemment j'avais pas tord ; on y a trouvé, l'autre grognasse et moi, ce papier et ça.

L'homme aux cheveux fous sorti de sa poche une image imprimée sur une feuille A4. Raphaël grimaça en voyant sur l'image le Commissaire allongé au sol, en sang, un gros scotch sur la bouche et les yeux bandés.

\- Ok, je m'en charge immédiatement. Tu comptes contacter Smog ?

\- Je pense, je vais sans doute avoir besoin d'armes.

\- _Smog_ ?! Le groupe de trafiquants !?

Le tueur lança un regard noir à la flic ;

\- Putain tu peux pas te la fermer, deux minutes ? Raphaël, ton téléphone.

\- Sur la table.

\- Code ?

\- 0000.

\- T'es sérieux ?

\- Ouep.

\- Gamin.

\- Vieux.

Le tueur souri et attrapa le téléphone. Ses doigts pianotèrent un instant et un sourire satisfait prit place sur son visage ;

\- Ils sont la dans deux heures, effectif réduit. Ah, et Romy te dit "Putain t'aurais pu prévenir qu'il était là, bâtard je t'aime keur."

Il eu un ricanement moqueur et le jeune homme grogna, gêné ;

\- Aucun commentaire. En plus, elle aime le cinéma.

\- Sérieux ?!

\- Elle tient un blog de ciné, depuis que t'as été arrêté. Je te dirais bien d'y faire un tour mais j'ai peur que tu me la massacre si jamais t'es pas d'accord avec elle. Et je compte la garder un certain moment.

 **-** Rabat **-joie. Dans** combien **de temps tu auras une adresse ?**

 ** _\- Si t'arêtes de constamment m'interrompre, j'aurais tout sur ce type avant ce soir passant de son code de carte bleu a ses pratiques sexuelles préférées et avec, bien évidemment, son adresse._**

Le Tueur eu un sourire carnassier tandis qu'il marmonnait un "parfait". Théveny frissonna. Avait-elle bien fait d'aider ce monstre à sortir ? La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre et regarda le soleil décliner au loin. _"Tenez bon Commissaire..."_

 ** _X_**

Le Commissaire ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Froid. Il avait froid. Son corps ankylosé fut parcourut par un frisson et il serra les dents. La douleur revint, lancinante, lui brouillant les esprits. Il sentait les menottes serrées lui maintenir les poignets en arrière. Bien trop serrées.

Une panique sourde s'empara de lui. Ou était-il ?! Il tenta de tourner la tête mais la douleur lui traversa le crane et il gémit faiblement. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se rappeler. Il avait la désagréable impression d'être revenu au temps de la Traque, le souvenir des heures passées dans la cave du Tueur lui donna des sueurs froides. Mais ce n'était pas ça. Le Tueur n'était pas celui qui l'avait agressé. _Le_ _Fanatique_. C'était le _Fanatique_. Il en était sur.

Il entendit des pas et vit avec horreur une silhouette se découper dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le brun plissa les yeux puis blêmit :

\- C'est...C'est impossible !

Il approcha en souriant et murmura ;

\- Surpris, Commissaire ?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et lui assena un violent coup de poing au visage, un sourire dément placardé sur les lèvres.


	16. Chapitre 15

Le Tueur regardait le groupe face à lui d'un air perplexe.

Il n'en connaissait que deux ; à savoir Raphaël et Manon. Les autres s'étaient ramené, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi ni comment. Romy, une jolie brune au visage constellé de tâches de rousseurs, était assise sur les genoux de Raph et le regardait avec admiration. D'ailleurs, presque tous le regardaient avec admiration. C'était flippant. Cool, mais flippant.

\- Euh, vous êtes qui en fait ?

Raphaël passa ses bras autour de sa petite amie tout en répondant ;

\- Un groupe de fan. Après ton arrestation, j'ai trainé un peu sur le Deep Web et j'ai découvert que beaucoup de gens suivait tes émissions avec intérêt. J'en ai contacté certains pour quand tu en aurais à nouveau besoin.

\- Vous suivez tous mes émissions ?

\- Evidemment. C'est toi qui m'a donné la passion pour le cinéma ! Avant je dois avouer que j'étais vraiment une inculte, mais grâce à toi j'ai découvert tellement de films géniaux. Tu m'as appris à faire attention au moindre détail d'une oeuvre, à m'interroger sur les intentions du réalisateur, sur le message qu'il voulait faire passer...

Il regarda Romy, surpris. Ainsi, ces émissions étaient vues et appréciées par certains ? Il ne s'en rendait pas bien compte. Après tout, lui, il était juste face à une caméra. Et à un cadavre. Accessoirement. Voir ces gens lui sourire et lui dire qu'il avait réussi à transmettre sa passion lui fit bizarre. Il aimait bien cette sensation. Théveny toussa et dit d'une voix froide ;

\- C'est bien mignon tout ça, mais on a quelqu'un à retrouver.

\- On ? Je crois que t'as pas bien comprit un truc, Théveny ; JE vais aller me faire le fils de pute qui a dénaturé MON émission et volé MON jouet et TU restes ici.

\- Comment ça ?!

Le Tueur se leva rapidement, le regard assassin, et il attrapa avec violence les cheveux de la jeune femme.

\- TA GUEULE ! Tu comprends pas quand je te dis de la fermer ?! Alors ta gueule ou je t'égorge comme une truie, clair ?

Terrifiée, Eléonore hocha frénétiquement la tête. Il la relâcha et la jeune femme s'éloigna vivement du meurtrier, tremblante. Les épaules de Raphaël se secouèrent un peu et il finit par éclater de rire ;

\- Et ça se dit flic ? Même Camille était plus courageuse...

Les yeux de la rousse s'écarquillèrent et elle tourna la tête vers le jeune homme ;

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Le blond regarda le Tueur, attendant son approbation pour parler, satisfait de le voir hocher la tête, il continua :

\- Camille Conge...La première, mais j'imagine que vous l'aviez compris durant l'enquête, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Nom que tu as pris pour visiter le meurtrier...

\- Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? sourit Raphaël d'un air fier, Elle était la première victime.

\- La seule qu'on aura eu ensemble d'ailleurs, Raph', précisa le Tueur.

\- Ouais... Elle le méritait, cette grognasse. Elle avait deux ans de plus que nous, très jolie, et elle sortait avec Florian. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était con... Jamais vu une telle débilité. Ce jour-là, elle aurait mieux fait de se taire.

Un frisson parcouru le cinéphile en se rappelant ce moment, il continua à la place de Raphaël ;

\- Elle était coupable d'ignorance...Et de volonté à rester dans l'ignorance. Sa mort ne me pèse pas sur la conscience.

\- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça… C'était une gamine !

L'étudiant en lettres darda son regard sur Eléonore ;

\- Elle considérait que j'étais une erreur de la nature, un monstre. Elle me prenait pour un dégénéré, quelqu'un qui ne devrait pas exister. Mais j'imagine que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. Toi. La gentille p'tite flic hétéro-cis… -Le plus jeune serra les poings et continua sur un ton venimeux- Monstre. Erreur. Contre-Nature. T'a pas eu à supporter ça. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de voir dans les yeux de quelqu'un, que ton existence-même est une chose abjecte.

\- A part Florian, personne n'a regretté cette conne. A raison, acheva le Tueur, une main posée sur l'épaule de son ami.

La rousse les regardait avec horreur et dégout, elle finit par se lever et se précipiter vers les toilettes. Romy et les autres n'étaient pas particulièrement choqués ; eux même n'étaient pas forcément très recommandables ; l'on ne traine pas sur le Deep Web sans raison.

Romy suivait des études de Droit, parallèlement elle profitait du travail de son père à la préfecture pour falsifier des papiers d'identités qu'elle revendait à prix d'or à toutes sortes de personnes. Manon, elle, était gérante d'un petit cinéma et avait laissé le Tueur "chasser" à la sortie lorsqu'il avait eu son premier meurtre en collaboration avec l'Assistant. Elle suivait avec enthousiasme l'émission depuis ses débuts. Puis venait les jumeaux russes, Alekceï et Pavel, le premier gérait quelques maisons closes clandestines, quand au second il était dans le trafic d'armes.

L'un des deux russes prit la parole, sa voix grave marquée par un fort accent de l'Est ;

\- Tu as dit avoir besoin d'armes ?

\- Ouai, il me faudrait ce qu'il y a sur cette liste dans les plus bref délais.

Il tendit un bout de papier au colosse russe qui le parcourut rapidement de ses yeux bleu acier.

\- Ce sera cher.

\- J'ai de quoi payer.

Il n'ajouta rien et sorti, suivit de prés par son frère. Raphaël embrassa l'épaule de sa petite amie avant de se lever et de leur faire signe d'y aller. Comprenant le message, Manon se leva et sorti. Romy hésita et se dirigeât vers le cinéphile ;

\- Merci, pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante d'émotion.

Le Tueur posa sur elle son regard et eut un léger sourire. Ni moqueur, ni railleur. Juste un sourire. La jeune brune fit demi tour et sorti après avoir embrassé Raphaël sur la joue.

Une fois seuls, l'ami du Tueur se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux noisette s'ancrant dans ceux vert de l'assassin ;

\- Cette flic te déteste je crois bien.

Le meurtrier souri légèrement et fixa ses yeux sur la porte derrière laquelle la lieutenant avait disparue.

\- Non, c'est plus profond que cela… Elle me méprise. Et elle le fait avec une telle hargne que je trouve ça très amusant.

\- Etre méprisé n'as pas l'air de te déranger.

Le jeune homme releva son regard pour croiser les yeux de Raphaël, un sourire mutin naquit sur ses lèvres ;

\- Moi ? Je ne pense même pas à elle. Et c'est cela qui est terriblement amusant. J'ai l'impression d'occuper toute ses pensées lorsque nous sommes à proximité alors que moi je n'en ai rien à faire d'elle. Après tout, qui se soucie de ce que pense un cloporte ?

Il porta sa bière à ses lèvres et but avant de rajouter avec suffisance ;

\- Personnellement, les cloportes, je les écrase. Ils sont désagréables et inutiles.

\- Quand comptes tu écraser celui la ?

\- Bientôt. Mais la voir se démener est amusant pour le moment, j'ai hâte de voir comment les choses vont évoluer.

Raphaël ricana un peu ;

\- Tu joues avec le feu.

\- Je sais, mais n'oublie pas qui je suis. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut contre moi ? Rien. Je suis le héro et elle n'est qu'un personnage secondaire médiocre dont tout le monde se fout.

Raphaël regarda son ami boire avant de dire, préoccupé ;

\- Fais gaffe... Tu sais tout comme moi qu'il existe bien des œuvres où le héro meurt, à la fin.

\- Je crèverai pas, mec. Je suis increvable, tu sais.

\- T'as pas intérêt... Vraiment pas.

\- Je te manquerais ? se moqua le Tueur.

Le blond hocha la tête en s'affalant sur son canapé ;

\- Evidemment, ducon. Tu es mon ami.

Le tueur en série se passa une main dans les cheveux, refusant obstinément de se tourner vers son ami. Il n'était pas à l'aise dans ce genre de moment. Ses yeux le piquaient et il serra les dents. Putain, il allait quand même pas chialer comme une pucelle.

La sonnerie émise par l'ordinateur rompit le silence confortable qui s'était installé entre les deux hommes. D'un geste, Raphaël se leva et s'approcha de l'ordinateur. En grand s'étalait les coordonnés d'un lieu, il les copia d'un clic et lança une localisation. Dans son dos, le criminel s'était rapproché et regardait l'écran avec attention.

\- Tu as le lieu ?

\- Ouai... Mais je crois bien que tu vas pas aimer, grimaça le plus jeune.

Il agrandit la carte et le Tueur se sentit blêmir en reconnaissant l'endroit. Cette maison, perdue dans les vignes et non loin d'un village paumé.

D'une voix rauque, il murmura ;

\- Je rentre à la maison...


	17. Chapitre 16

**Désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu pas mal de boulot cette semaine et celle d'avant ^^" Mais bon, le chapitre est là et il contient pas mal de révélation, et même une assez importante ;)**

 **Réponse à la review anonym e : Merci pour ta review :) Et je suis flatté que l'histoire soit parmi tes favorites, c'est toujours gratifiant pour un auteur de sentir que son travail (même si c'est un plaisir ~) est apprécié ! o/ Voila donc la suite, en espérant ne pas te décevoir ;)**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse, bonne lecture !**

Il s'arma dans un silence solennel. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers son but, chassant aussi loin qu'il le pouvait les souvenirs. Il allait retrouver le Commissaire et se débarrasser du fils de pute qui avait voulu s'en prendre à son jouet. Son Commissaire. Le sien. A lui.

Un frisson le parcourut.

Et s'il l'avait touché ? Et s'il l'avait brisé ? Personne n'avait le droit de le briser. Personne. Le criminel serra les dents. Cette maison... Qui avait bien pu savoir... Une idée irréaliste le traversa et il rompit le silence ;

\- Raph ?

\- Ouai ?

\- L'Assistant...il est bien mort, n'est-ce-pas ?

Le blond mit sur pause sa musique et lui lança un regard interrogateur ;

\- Bah... Ouai. Après que tu ai été arrêté je m'en suis débarrassé.

\- Personnellement ? s'enquit le criminel tout en mettant un couteau de chasse à sa ceinture.

\- J'ai payé Pavel pour qu'il s'en charge. En plus, ce con s'en était prit a une des filles d'Alekceï alors...

\- Tu es sur qu'il est mort ?

\- Pavel fait toujours de l'excellent travail.

Le Tueur s'agaça ;

\- Est-ce que tu as vu son corps ?!

\- ...Non.

Un grognement lui répondit et le blond entendit le criminel marmonner un truc au sujet de la "sous-traitance ruskov de merde". Le plus jeune soupira et relança sa musique en murmurant les paroles du bout des lèvres ;

\- _Mais rien tu n'as rien raté car je ne suis pas une putain d'erreur..._

Eléonore choisit ce moment pour revenir. Elle les regarda d'un air dédaigneux, la bouche plissée, et elle s'assis sur l'accoudoir du canapé. La rousse écouta distraitement les paroles chantées par Raphaël, fronçant les sourcils en comprenant le thème de la chanson et en entendant le jeune en changer ponctuellement les paroles ;

\- _Depuis toujours je ne comprend pas pourquoi les autres_ _ **filles**_ _ne se comportent pas comme moi, aurais-je raté une leçon ? Alors oui, j'ai lentement basculé, cherché des réponses à mes questions quelque part de l'autre coté,_ _ **loin**_ _des filles_ _ **prés**_ _des garçons...Donc oui,_ _ **la**_ _ **fille**_ _, que tu as fait_ _ **e**_ _, est un_ _ **fils**_ _finalement..._

La policière ne comprennait pas. Comment pouvait-on se sentir homme alors qu'on était femme ? Comment pouvait-on ne pas être en accord avec son corps ? Pour elle, il était impossible d'imaginer cette sensation. Mais quand elle regardait Raphaël... Elle voyait de moins en moins la fille. Oui, elle voyait encore la courbe de ses hanches, sa voix qu'elle rendait plus grave intentionnellement mais qui restait tout de même féminine, ses traits doux...Mais elle voyais aussi ses bras musclés, ses mains aux ongles courts et un peu calleuse, sa posture masculine, ses cheveux courts blonds et hirsutes, son aisance à parler au masculin...

Elle n'avait jamais prit les transgenres au sérieux, pensant que ce n'était qu'une forme de crise d'adolescence qui disparaissait avec le temps. Les personnes neutres ? Transexuelle ? Elle les voyait comme une bizarrerie, un moyen d'attirer l'attention sur eux. Des bêtes de foire, un peu.

Peut-être avait-elle tort.

Ses yeux verts se reposèrent sur le Tueur

\- Où allons-nous ?

\- Tu restes là.

La jeune femme eut un rire cynique et elle croisa les bras ;

\- Je viens, c'est non négociable.

\- Je suis pas le genre de gars à travailler en équipe.

\- J'en ai rien à faire, je viens le chercher.

\- Pourquoi tu veux à ce point le retrouver ?! T'es quoi ? Sa meuf !? s'énerva le criminel.

\- Non ! Je lui suis juste loyale. Je sais qu'il a été piégé.

Le meurtrier la regarda avant de sourire d'un air calculateur. Il la détailla avec attention avant de dire d'un air amusé ;

\- Ok. Tu peux venir, se sera amusant. Mais c'est moi qui tue celui qui a choppé _mon_ Commissaire.

Eléonore ne releva pas l'utilisation du possessif. Pourquoi s'entêter à parler avec un fou ? Elle avait plus urgent à faire. Elle avait son supérieur à sauver. Le blond regarda l'homme aux cheveux fous et murmura ;

 **-** Tu retournes donc chez toi... Après toutes ces années.

- **P** as comme si j'avais le choix, répondit le Tueur agacé.

Raphael sourit legerement et chercha dans le tas de livres sur la table avant d'en extirper un et de lui tendre ;

 **-** "Le Voyageur sans bagages" d'Anouilh, lis le à l'occasion.

Perplexe, le Tueur attrapa le livre et le fourra dans la poche interieur de sa veste ;

\- Okay...

Au moment de partir, Raphaël regarda son ami avec émotion et ne refflechi pas avant de l'étreindre. Surpris, le criminel ne sut comment réagir et posa timidement sa main dans le dos du plus jeune.

\- Crève pas mec, ou j'irais profaner ta tombe, clair ?

Seul un grognement lui répondit et le blond souri. Il savait que s'il ne répondait pas, c'était parce qu'il était ému et ne voulait pas qu'il entende sa voix trembler. Le jeune homme recula et il souri un peu en voyant les yeux brillants de son ami d'enfance.

\- Allez, va chercher ce con.

Le tueur hocha la tête et rejoignit la flic qui s'impatientait dans la voiture.

Raphaël les suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent au coin de la rue. Il essuya ses yeux humides du revers de la manche et poussa un profond soupire ;

\- Surtout crève pas...

 ** _X_**

La maison était faite de pierre, perdue sur une colline ombragée par des pins. Autour s'étendaient plusieurs parcelles de vignes nues et l'entrée du village était visible, à quelques centaines de mètres de là. Le jardin était en friche et le vent faisait bouger une vieille balançoire rouillée qui grinçait sinistrement.

Le criminel resta sans bouger à l'entrée du jardin, les yeux scrutant le moindre élément. Lentement, il posa sa main contre le portail à la peinture vert bouteille écaillée et l'ouvrit. Les gongs grincèrent. Il frissonna. Y avait-il eut un coup de vent glacial ou avait-il été le seul a le ressentir ? Presque timidement, il fit un pas dans le jardin. Les souvenirs, qu'il croyait enfermés, remontèrent.

\- Florian ! C'est moi qui vais le plus haut !

\- Même pas vrai ! T'as commencé avant tricheur !

Le rire de l'enfant aux cheveux ébouriffé résonna dans le vent et le criminel se tourna vers la balançoire dans un sursaut.

\- Qui est là ?!

Eléonore, restée en arrière, se rapprocha de lui ;

\- Il n'y a personne...

\- Si ! J'ai entendu...J'ai entendu une voix. Il y avait des enfants...

La policière le regarda, sceptique, puis se dirigeat vers la balançoire pour vérifier que le lieu était bien désert. Le Tueur resta debout au milieu du jardin, l'air hagard. A nouveau, les voix enfantines retentirent ;

\- Moi je suis le policier et toi t'es le voleur, okay ? Et je dois te mettre en prison.

\- Pourquoi c'est moi le méchant ?

\- Parce que je suis le plus grand, alors c'est moi le policier ! se vanta un des enfants.

\- C'est pas juste...bougonna le deuxième.

Sous ses yeux effarés, il vit passer en courant deux enfants. Son frère et lui. Il eut un mouvement de recul et cligna des yeux. Les enfants disparurent. Sa gorge s'assécha et son coeur se mit à tambouriner violemment dans sa poitrine. Il devenait fou. Fou. Les souvenirs de son enfance prenaient vie sous ses yeux.

Eléonore le dépassa ;

\- Arêtes de rêvasser, on doit trouver le Commissaire.

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordre.

Le ton du jeune homme était hargneux et il poussa la policière de devant lui. Sans hésitation, il poussa la porte d'entrée et entra dans la maison. L'odeur de poussière et de renfermé lui prit la gorge et il toussota un peu. Ses yeux embrassèrent le couloir et une boule douloureuse lui noua l'estomac.

Les dalles blanches étaient couvertes de poussière et de débris et les murs avaient le papiers peints arraché grossièrement et recouvert de graffitis plus ou moins bien exécutés. Au fond du couloir, assis sur les marches de l'escalier de bois, il lui sembla un instant se revoir plus jeune. L'air bougon et les genoux égratignés, il se revit gravir les marches en courant.

Le criminel s'avança, une main frôlant les murs. Il revoyait les jours heureux, à jouer avec son frère. L'époque où il était encore insouciant. Il sentit quelque chose contre sa joue et y porta ses doigts. Il se rendit compte que c'était une larme.

\- Où est-il ? murmura Eléonore, rompant le silence pesant.

Sans hésitation, le plus jeune leva les yeux vers le haut des escaliers tout en répondant d'une voix chargée d'émotion ;

\- Au grenier...Dans la salle de projection.

Il gravit une à une les marches, avec une lenteur qui sembla agacée la rousse mais il s'en foutait. Il était de retour chez lui. Après toutes ses années, il était de retour chez lui. Là ou tout avais commencé. Au premier étage, ses yeux dérivèrent malgré lui vers une porte. La première à droite, derrière l'imposante armoire qui trônait en maitresse sur le palier, un peu caché. Blanche avec une poignée verte et avec écrit en grand son prénom, en lettre stylisée. Sa chambre d'enfant.

Eléonore suivit son regard et hoqueta en voyant les deux portes. La bleue avec marqué Florian et la verte. Son regard retourna sur le Tueur mais celui-ci avait déjà reprit son ascension, se rendant irrémédiablement vers la salle de projection.

Il poussa la porte qui bloquait le haut des escaliers et s'engouffra dans la salle noire. Il lui sembla un instant qu'il était redevenu le gamin peureux et vulnérable qu'il était à ses neuf ans. Puis il se rapella qu'il avait vingt et un ans, et qu'il n'était plus vulnérable. Il était l'ombre la plus noire, il était celui qui faisait peur aux autres. Instinctivement, il prit son arme et ordonna ;

\- Montre toi Gydias, je sais que c'est toi.

Un éclat de rire lui répondit et l'écran de cinéma s'éclaira. L'image tremblante s'afficha et le Tueur haussa un sourcil en murmurant un "putain c'est quoi ce bordel". La porte se referma derrière eux et la voix de l'Assistant résonna dans la salle ;

\- J'en attendais pas moins de toi. Je pensais pas que tu sortirais aussi vite de prison, mais bon. T'as toujours été assez surprenant, hein ? Sauf quand il s'agit de ton jouet. Je savais que tu viendrais si j'avais ton Commissaire.

\- T'es fier de toi ? Tu vas nous déballer ton monologue d'antagoniste de fin de film ? Parce que sérieux mec, c'est cliché.

Eléonore hoqueta, ignorant l'échange entre le criminel et la voix ;

\- Commissaire !

Elle se précipita vers une silhouette, assise sur un des sièges de cinéma et seulement éclairée par l'écran blanc. Le meurtrier se détourna immédiatement de la voix pour voir l'homme. Il se dirigeât à grand pas vers lui, poussa sans ménagement la flic et se pencha au dessus du Commissaire. Il grimaça en regardant les ecchymoses sur son visage et les yeux totalement hagard de l'homme. Eléonore murmura aprés avoir prit le pouls de l'homme ;

\- Il est en déshydratation...

Le Tueur se redressa et regarda vers la cabine de projectionniste ;

\- Viens là Gydias, qu'on règle ça.

\- Avant, je veux qu'on regarde un film ensemble... Enfin deux films amateurs que j'ai trouvé en t'attendant.

\- Mais putain arrêtez avec les films ! Le Commissaire est en train de crever et vous vous voulez qu'on s'assoit et qu'on matte un putain de film de merde ?! Bordel mais qu'est-ce qui va pas dans vos têtes ?! hurla Eléonore.

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse et la salle fut plongé dans le noir. Le criminel grogna et prit place sur un des fauteuils, à coté du Commissaire, d'un air résigné. La rousse poussa un juron et l'imita, l'air furibond. Un décompte commença sur l'écran et le film commença.

Le cinéphile reconnu immédiatement la musique si particulière de Sinister tandis que l'image d'une rue sombre apparaissait. Les yeux du criminel scrutèrent impitoyablement le moindre détail de la ruelle, cherchant un quelconque intéret à ce plan. Rapidement, il entendit des bruits de pas couvrir la musique. **_Clic. Clac._** Le bruit résonnait dans la ruelle déserte. Une silhouette, toute de noir vêtue, traversa soudainement le champs de vision pour disparaitre a l'angle de la rue.

La camera quitta son plan fixe et son porteur entreprit de prendre en filature l'ombre. **_Clic. Clac._** Elle portait un imposant chargement, la forçant à se vouter pour le transporter. Son visage demeurait caché par son fardeau. Clic. Clac. Elle s'aretta soudainement, au centre d'une petite placette. Le porteur de la camera poussa un juron étouffé et se plaqua contre le mur. On entendit un très leger bruit, amplifié par les enceintes, comme si l'inconnu retenait un rire.

Timidement, l'oeil de verre se reposa sur l'ombre et le criminel eut un sourire tordu et satisfait tandis qu'Eléonore s'étouffait de surprise. Sur le grand écran, en train d'accrocher impitoyablement le cadavre au mur, le Commissaire. Le Tueur ne put retenir le leger rire de s'échapper de ses lèvres, d'une joie malsaine. Il avait gagné. Il avait brisé le Commissaire. Il avait tué pour lui. Pour lui. Rien que pour lui. Ses yeux clair détaillèrent avec fascination les mouvements saccadés de sa Némésis, s'attardant sur son visage orné d'un sourire glaçant.

Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Sa Némésis. Son Commissaire. Son jouet. Il avait gagné. Il avait tué pour lui, parce qu'il l'obsédé, parce qu'il ne pensait qu'a lui. Nuit. Et. Jour. Au point de tuer, comme lui. Obsédé au point d'en tuer. Sans se départir de son sourire, il tourna la tête vers le flic.

Tremblant et à peine conscient, l'homme fixait l'écran avec un air choqué. Il voulu parler, crier sans doute, mais son hurlement fut étouffer par le scotch qui le bâillonnait. Le Tueur posa sa main sur son épaule et murmura dans un sourire presque tendre ;

\- On est pareil.

Le brun le regarda. Ses yeux oscillaient entre la peur et la rage. Magnifique expression. Le criminel souri. C'est exactement comme ça qu'il voulait le voir. Tremblant de peur devant sa propre nature, devant la bestialité en lui, devant le **_monstre_** qu'il cachait et rageur, plein de hargne et de fougue, cette détermination qui le caractérisait tant. Il aimait le voir ainsi.

Sur l'écran, le Commissaire avait disparut et le porteur de la camera s'approcha du corps. Il filma en gros plan le cadavre, s'attardant sur la peinture étalée sur son torse puis sur la trace violacée qui marbrait son cou. Le porteur finit par tourner la camera vers lui et le visage de l'ancien assistant apparut, souriant et ébouriffé. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et dit en s'adressant à la camera ;

\- C'est intéressant ça, Commissaire...Toujours à faire la morale et parler de Justice. Qui est le monstre maintenant ?

Le "film" amateur se finit sur un rire malsain de l'assistant, qui fit grimacer le Tueur.

Il y eu un instant de silence, durant lequel les regards d'Eléonore et du ciminel convergèrent vers le flic. Ce dernier, toujours en état de choc, se contentait de fixer d'un air amorphe l'écran redevenu blanc.

Soudain, la voix de l'assistant retentit ;

\- Alors, Commissaire, ça fait quoi d'être du coté des monstres cette fois ? L'ennuie peut faire faire de ces choses parfois... L'obsession aussi. Alors quand on mêle l'obsession malsaine pour un tueur en série et l'ennuie de l'avoir aretté, ça donne ça.

\- Tais-toi ! Les images sont truquées, le Commissaire n'aurait jamais fait ça !

Eleonore serra les poings tout en poursuivant, furibonde ;

\- Trafiquer une vidéo c'est pas dur, surtout que tu as eu deux ans pour le faire bâtard ! J'y crois pas moi à ça ! Le Commissaire est un homme juste et droit, jamais il n'aurait tué des innocents.

Ce fut au tour du Tueur de parler ;

\- Innocents ? Laisse moi rire... Seule la gamine l'était. Les autres, j'en suis moins sur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi, d'abord ?!

\- J'ai travaillé sur cette enquête aussi, je te rappelle la grognasse. Et moi ce que j'ai vu c'est un étudiant qui foutais rien et enchainait les soirées en comptant sur l'argent de ses parents. Riches. Un putain de fêtard qu'en branlait pas une et qu'enchainait les rails de coke. Une pute. Bon une gamine, là sérieux j'ai pas comprit pourquoi il a fait ça, parce qu'a moins qu'elle soit genre vraiment chiante ça reste une gosse. Un chômeur qui bossait au black tout en squattant les alloc'... Des nuisances, quoi.

La rousse le regarda d'un air dégouté ;

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas qu'un mec comme toi ai si peu de moral ? Ah ouai, c'est vrai, parce que t'es rien qu'une merde, un putain d'assassin.

\- Ooooh tu t'énerves Mérida ? Ce que tu dis, j'en ai rien à branler mais d'une puissance... Par contre, là tout de suite, j'ai envie de buté ce mec autant que toi, donc ferme là, on est dans le même camps.

La flic ravala une réplique acerbe et posa son regard sur la porte du fond. La Salle du Projectionniste. Les lumières s'éteignirent à nouveau et le compte à rebours reprit. Curieux, le criminel se ré appuya confortablement contre son siège et regarda l'écran. A ses côtés, le Commissaire semblait s'être calmé et se murait à présent dans le silence. Eléonore jura et s'assis à nouveau sur son fauteuil, la main crispée sur son arme de service.

Le second film débuta.


	18. Chapitre 17

Dés les premières secondes, le plus jeune comprit que quelque chose clochait. L'ambiance crade de ce "film", l'absence totale de musique et la manière de filmer au poing... La peur le paralysa totalement lorsque l'image se figea sur une porte. Sa porte. La porte verte. Son coeur rata un battement.

La porte s'ouvrit et la chambre d'enfant apparut. Sa gorge s'asséchât. Le bureau était rangé impeccablement, contre la chaise il y avait son cartable d'école. La chambre était propre, ordonné, rangé. Impeccablement.

Tout ce qu'une chambre d'enfant n'était pas.

Aucun jouet au sol, aucune peluche. Juste une affiche du Roi Lion au dessus du lit. La camera zooma sur le lit. Une forme se découpait, caché sous la couverture au motif Harry Potter.

Le porteur de la camera dézooma et se rapprocha du lit. Le souffle du Tueur s'accéléra. L'on vit une main tirer lentement la couverture, dévoilant un enfant aux yeux résolument fermé, roulé en boule dans le lit. La voix doucereuse et malsaine du porteur murmura ;

\- Je sais que tu ne dors pas.

Le criminel poussa un léger gémissement de terreur en entendant la voix. Cette voix qui lui murmure à l'oreille, caché dans les ombres. _Je sais que tu ne dors pas._ La voix qui hante ses cauchemars.

A l'écran, le petit garçon ouvre les yeux et regarde la camera d'un air tremblant. Ses cheveux ébouriffé et sa main serrée sur son haut bien trop grand pour lui, lui donnent un air fragile. Tout comme sa lèvre tremblante et son regard apeuré. Il entend le leger bruissement prés de lui et tourne la tête pour tomber sur les yeux abyssaux du Commissaire.

Evidemment. Même au bord de la mort, il sera toujours conscient. Il verras encore ça. Sa vulnérabilité. Sa honte. Sa fragilité. Sa **faiblesse**... Le Tueur se concentra totalement sur le regard de l'homme, tentant d'oublier que sur l'écran, une main enlève le haut du petit garçon. Les yeux sombres du flic sont insondables. Que pense-t-il ? Le criminel aimerai le savoir. Mais il n'ose pas enlever le scotch qui le bâillonne. Il a peur qu'il y ai une grenade dans sa bouche.

\- Sois gentil avec papa...Tout les petits garçons font ça...

Un nouveau frisson traversa le criminel. C'était faux. Son frère ne faisait pas ça. Les autres non plus. Il n'y avait que lui. Il regarda à nouveau l'écran, les yeux écarquillés et les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs. Le petit garçon était en boxer, assis sur le lit et tremblant. Une main calleuse et veiné parcourait son torse et le souffle rauque de l'homme était parfaitement audible.

\- Tu veux faire plaisir à papa ?

Le petit garçon frissonna et murmura avec automatisme, sachant qu'une autre réponse ne serait pas acceptée ;

\- Oui...

\- Regarde la caméra.

Le regard suppliant et plein de larmes de l'enfant se dirigea vers l'œil de verre et il semblait regarder les spectateurs. Plusieurs larmes roulèrent sur les joues du garçon. La main descendit vers le sous vêtement. Le criminel hoqueta et ignora les larmes brulantes qui roulaient sur ses propres joues. Quelques choses frappa son bras et il regarda à nouveau le Commissaire.

L'homme le fixa dans les yeux. Il venait de lui donner un leger coup avec ses mains attaché ensemble. Le Tueur s'ancra dans son regard pour échapper aux images odieuses. Il ne le quitta pas du regard même lorsque les pleurs de l'enfant se firent plus fort, même lorsqu'il sut que le boxer de l'enfant avait été enlevé, même lorsque la main du porteur de camera se referma sur le sexe d'enfant. Il ne quitta pas le Commissaire des yeux, se perdant dans son regard. Le criminel attrapa par refflexe l'avant bras de l'homme lorsque l'enfant se mit à supplier son père d'aretté, pleurant silencieusement. Le flic ne vacilla pas. Il tint bon. Il était le point d'ancrage du Tueur.

La lumière revint.

Le criminel regarda les yeux sombres du Commissaire quelques secondes avant de se lever d'un coup. Un son guttural s'échappa de sa gorge tandis qu'il courait presque vers la porte du projectionniste. Il donna un violent coup de pied dedans, hurlant à l'Assistant de lui ouvrir. Fou de rage, il enchaina les coups de pied, puis d'épaule. Il se jeta contre la porte avec une violence inouï, la faisant trembler dans ses gonds. Encore et encore. Ce fut la voix d'Eléonore qui l'arreta ;

\- Commissaire ?!

Les poings en sang, le Tueur se retourna pour voir ce qu'il se passait et grimaça en voyant le flic effondré au sol. La respiration sifflante, il luttait pour rester conscient. La rousse était à ses cotés et entreprit de defaire le scotch de sa bouche mais le criminel l'aretta ;

\- Stop ! On ne sait pas s'il à une grenade ou pas.

\- Mais on ne peut pas lui laisser ça !

Mais le Tueur n'écoutait déjà plus. Ses poings frappaient inlassablement la porte tandis qu'il hurlait de rage. Ou de douleur. Ou de peur. Il ne savait pas vraiment. Il n'y pensait pas.

Il ne cessa de frapper qu'en entendant la voix d'Eléonore :

\- Allo ?! C'est une urgence, nous avons besoin d'une ambulance au...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que son téléphone se retrouva au sol, pulvérisé par le talon du Tueur. Ce dernier s'acharna dessus un instant, sous le regard estomaqué de la jeune femme :

\- Mais...mais pourquoi ?!

\- T'es conne ?! Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser appeler une ambulance ? Je suis EN FUITE !

Il jeta un regard au Commissaire et grimaça. Il était vraiment mal en point. Le plus jeune se baissa et planta son regard dans ses yeux légèrement voilés. Le Commissaire ne pouvait pas mourir. Il ne le pouvait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

 **N'est-ce pas ?!**

Il se tendit en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Il avait l'impression d'être un lion en cage, à faire des tours et des détours dans ce lieu clos. Et il avait l'impression d'étouffer.

\- Que penses-tu de ce film ?

Le Tueur ne bougea pas et annonça simplement, les yeux toujours plongés dans ceux du Commissaire ;

\- Je vais te tuer.

\- Attend un peu. Avant, il faut que tu fasses une analyse ; c'est un Unknown Movies aprés tout.

Un grognement bestial échappa au Tueur et il se releva, tremblant de rage et d'émotion. Il hurla ;

\- TU M'EMMERDES, PUTAIN ! JE VAIS TE MASSACR... C'est quoi ça ?

Il posa son regard sur la personne tenue par l'Assistant. Ce dernier souri ;

\- Pas d'émission sans victime, n'est-ce pas ?


	19. Chapitre 18

E **t voici l'avant dernier chapitre de Collaboration, je suis déjà triste à l'idée de finir cette fiction... Et nombre d'entre vous avez deviné l'identité de l'enfant ;)**

 **(ET PUTAIN CET ÉPISODE 1 DE UM S3 *^* JUSTE ENOOOORME)**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Isil-Gawien : Merci ! Et l'Assistant à mis à profit ces deux ans durant lesquels le Tueur était sous les barreaux pour faire des recherches (il était obsédé par le fait de "devenir comme le tueur" et donc voulait vraiment marcher sur ses traves pour pouvoir le dépasser. Il a choisi la maison pour y détenir le Commissaire par soucis du drama, il l'avait déjà trouvé avant (et c'est là-bas qu'il a trouver la vidéo du viol).**

 **Elias : ça fait plaisir de voir que mon histoire est suivie activement ^^ Merci, je suis content que ça colle bien avec l'univers de UM. J'avais peur de m'en éloigner au début. Mais je pense/espère avoir rendu la même ambiance.**

 **Guest : Je me sentais mal en l'écrivant aussi, je te rassure ! C'était le but. Et oui, le Commissaire le soutenant et voulant empêcher que le Tueur ne regarde ça, c'est... ouai, c'est beau en quelque sorte. Je sais pas trop comment qualifier cette scène mais j'imagine tellement le regard du Commissaire et la détresse du Tueur à ce moment là. C'est un peu comme un gamin qui cherche du réconfort, un gamin que le Commissaire veut préserver de cette vision. Ah la fameuse question du prénom ! (Daviiiiiiiiiiid ! *^* 3 Je suis tellllement fan de ce prénom. Fan du Tueur. Aaarg.). Eh bien, je me pose la question aussi ! J'hésite. J'aime le fait qu'il n'ait pas de prénom, mais dans _Aparté_ je l'ai nommé Jérémy et ce prénom est bien aussi, mais David... Je ne sais pas ^^.**

 **Sur ce, Bonne lecture à tous !**

La petite fille tremblait de tout son corps et regardait autour d'elle. Ses vêtements étaient couverts de sang, rendant sa robe d'un rouge poisseux. Les yeux noirs et apeurés de l'enfant dévisageaient le Tueur d'un air suppliant.

Le Tueur grogna, ne supportant pas le regard de la petite ;

\- Ma victime se sera toi, assistant de merde. Pas une gamine innocente.

\- Innocente... Je comprendrais jamais ton principe de ne pas tuer d'enfants. Elle a tout ce que TU n'as pas eu. Une enfance heureuse. Un père aimant. Qui ne lui ferait jamais ce que le tient t'as fait...

\- NE PARLE PAS DE MON PERE !

Le Tueur s'agita, faisant de grands gestes avec les bras, le visage rouge de colère et de rage. L'Assistant ricana et montra la toile de l'écran de la tête ;

\- Pas besoin de parler, quand on voit ce qu'il faisait.

Le jeune homme trembla, sans savoir si c'était d'énervement ou de peur ;

\- Parle pas de mon père... Il m'a beaucoup donné malgré ça. L'amour du cinéma, je lui dois.

\- Il te touchait.

\- On ne peux tout résumer à ça ! Il m'a bien trop pris, mais il y a eu des bons moments... Avant... Et puis j'ai pas à me justifier, merde ! Tu parles pas de ma famille, c'est tout !

Le sourire insolent de l'Assistant s'accentua en voyant le Commissaire se lever, soutenu par Eléonore. La fillette écarquilla les yeux en le voyant.

\- PAPA !

L'homme releva la tête et aperçu avec horreur sa fille tenter de courir vers lui, retenue violement par son ancien Assistant. Il voulu s'élancer vers elle mais, trop faible, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et Eléonore eut du mal à le maintenir debout. Les yeux clairs du Tueur papillonnèrent du Commissaire à la fillette, reconnaissant quelques traits de génétiques. Les yeux, notamment.

\- T'as une mioche ?

\- On en apprend tout les jours, hein ? Moi, par exemple, je savais pas que tu t'appelais... AAAH BORDEL, cette salope m'a mordu !

Il retira sa main d'un geste mais empêcha la gamine de rejoindre les autres en lui donnant un coup violent qui la sonna.

\- Laisse ma fille putain de connard de merde !

La voix du Commissaire les surpris et ils se tournèrent vers lui. Eléonore était en train de retirer le scotch autour des mains de l'homme. Grognant, l'ancien flic leva l'arme et tira une balle vers la rousse. Il n'y eu pas un cri. Elle s'effondra au sol, le crâne explosé. Le brun ne réagit pas immédiatement, choqué. La moitié du visage en sang, il se tourna vers l'Assistant qui souriait d'un air dément.

\- Comment... Comment as-tu trouvé Cora... Elle était chez mes...

\- Parents ? Ouai, plutot coriace pour des vieux mais bon.

Le Commissaire blêmit et manqua de tomber sous le choc. Sa fille était entre les mains de son ancien assistant, qui avait tué ses parents et qui l'avait séquestré durant une semaine. Il sentit la bile remonter et faillit vomir, courbé et se tenant à un siège pour rester debout.

La fillette gémit de douleur en se tenant la tête, du sang sur la tempe. L'Assistant sourit et la poussa violemment en avant. Il leva son arme avec la ferme intention de tirer sur elle mais le criminel fut plus rapide.

D'un geste, il attrapa le bras de la gamine et la tira vivement vers lui d'un air paniqué. Le criminel plaça Cora derrière lui, ordonnant sèchement à l'enfant un "Vas rejoindre ton père.". Elle ne se fit pas prier et parti en courant vers le Commissaire.

Le Tueur visa alors la tête de l'Assistant, qui suivait des yeux la fillettes d'un air malsain ;

\- Je suis curieux...Comment as-tu survécut à Pavel ?

\- L'idée de ton pote été pas mauvaise, payé un Tueur à gage pour se débarrasser de moi. Manque de chance, ce genre de type il suffit de doubler la mise et il se retourne contre vous... sourit l'homme à lunette.

Le criminel pâlit ;

\- Bordel, me dit pas que...

\- Et si. Dommage pour lui, ou _elle_ je sais jamais comment qualifier ce _genre_ de personne. _Elle_ était pas mal, en plus. C'est du gachis sérieux, on aurait put faire une bonne équipe mais bon. A l'heure qu'il est, le travail doit être finis.

\- Pavel... Les russes étaient à ta solde ?

\- ça fait quoi de perdre ? Pour une fois, ce n'est pas toi mais moi qui ai un coup d'avance. Tu as perdu.

\- Je n'ai PAS PERDU ! éructa le Tueur.

Il tira. L'Assistant éclata de rire. Le flingue n'était pas chargé.

\- Oh que si... T'as acheté tes armes à Pavel, tu te souviens ? Bon alors...La grognasse rousse ? Morte. Les parents du Commissaire ? Morts. _Juliette_? _Morte_.

\- **IL** S'APPELLE **RAPHAEL**!

L'ancien policier cessa de rire et visa le Tueur en souriant ;

\- Toi ? Mort.

Mu par un instinct de survie, le criminel se jeta sur le coté. La balle fusa et traversa son épaule. Haletant, le jeune homme rampa entre les sièges, gardant la tête baissée pour éviter les tirs de l'Assistant. Une balle siffla près de son oreille et se logea à coté de sa main gauche.

Bordel. Comment il allait pouvoir s'en sortir ?! Une balle passa au dessus de lui, le manquant de peu. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Pas comme ça, à quatre pattes comme un chien. Il ne voulait pas mourir ! Il ne voulait pas mourir ! IL NE VOULAIT PAS MOURIR !

Il entendit un nouveau tir.

Il y eu un silence interminable durant lequel il se demanda pourquoi il était encore en vie. Lentement, il se releva et se retourna. Au sol, il y avait le corps de l'Assistant. Encore en vie. Il le regarda ramper pitoyablement dans sa direction, lever son arme vers lui avec un air dément... lorsqu'une balle lui traversa le crâne.

Haletant et la main contre son épaule sanglante, le criminel releva lentement la tête vers le Commissaire. Superbe dans son rôle de héro, il surplombait le corps de l'Assistant de toute sa hauteur, le regard ombrageux et le flingue dans ses mains entravées. Dieu de la Mort. Le regard du flic se posa sur le Tueur et ce dernier recula instinctivement, se cognant le dos contre le mur.

Il eut l'impression d'être revenu dans cette putain de forêt humide, deux ans plus tôt. L'arme pointée vers lui, le regard insondable du Commissaire, le danger de mort. Personne n'entendrait. Personne ne saurait jamais qu'il était mort, abattu comme un chien, par terre. Et même s'ils le savaient, tout le monde s'en féliciteraient.

Le regard sombre du Commissaire plongea impitoyablement dans les yeux clairs du Tueur. Il songea à ce jour là. La dernière fois qu'il avait braqué le Tueur. Lors de son arrestation. Pourquoi l'avoir laissé en vie ?

La question sembla résonner dans leur esprit.

Pourquoi ne pas avoir tirer ce jour là ?


	20. Chapitre 19 - Dernier Chapitre

**Dernier chapitre... Je suis ému ^^" on se retrouve en bas, après la lecture !**

La main du Commissaire eut un tressaillement et il resserra sa prise sur le flingue. Cet homme, non ce jeune homme, encore un peu gamin, encore un peu paumé, ce jeune homme face à lui était un criminel. Un tueur. Un bourreau. Une victime, aussi.

Un gamin blessé qui a grandit trop vite. Un gars déséquilibré. Un abandonné. Un exclu.

Les yeux clairs du Tueur le dévisageaient avec peur et appréhension. Rien ne l'empêcherait de tirer. Rien. Mais... Ces yeux. Ces yeux le hantaient. Depuis tellement longtemps.

 _"On est pareils"_. Oui.

Le Commissaire faiblit et s'appuya contre le fauteuil le plus proche avant de se laisser tomber dessus, légèrement tremblant. Sans quitter le criminel des yeux ni cesser de le viser.

\- Florent.

Le Tueur cligna des yeux et le regarda sans comprendre, totalement paumé ;

\- Florent ? C'est qui ça Florent ?

\- C'est mon prénom, connard.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche, hébété, puis la referma sans rien dire. Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre ;

\- P-Pourquoi tu me le dis ?

Il le regardait avec incompréhension, ce qui le faisait étrangement ressembler a un enfant perdu. Le Commissaire -Florent- inspira profondément en abaissant son arme et murmura, le regard fuyant ;

\- Tu viens de me sauver la vie, même si ça me soule de devoir l'admettre. Et celle de Cora.

\- Ouai mais... Enfin je m'y attendais pas...

Le Tueur hésita, ne sachant pas quelle attitude adopter. Il finit par se relever et se dandina légèrement, gêné par cette situation qui devenait beaucoup trop étrange pour lui ;

\- Euh... Du coup... Je te détache.

\- J'aimerais bien.

Le plus jeune hésita encore un instant :

\- T'essayes pas de me faire un coup d'pute après, hein ? Je viens quand même de sauver la gamine, toussa toussa...

\- Bordel, j'ai l'air en état de me battre contre toi ?!

\- On sait jamais. T'es un peu comme un chien teigneux.

Il s'approcha néanmoins de Florent prudemment et lui enleva l'arme des mains avant de défaire ses liens. Une fois cela fait, il se recula et pointa l'arme à feu vers le Commissaire. Ce dernier se massa les poignets endolories avant de murmurer ;

\- Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?

\- J'ai des amis doués.

\- Comment t'es-tu évadé ?

\- Disons que la chieuse qui te sers de lieutenant m'a pas mal aidé.

Le Commissaire eut un sourire amer, ses yeux se reposant sur le corps d'Eléonore. ;

\- ...Elle avait pourtant l'air de te détester...

\- Elle ne me détestait pas. En fait elle m'exécrait ; c'était assez amusant à voir... ça me fait un peu chier qu'elle soit morte. Elle était...Compétente.

Le brun releva la tête, sans comprendre ;

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi t'a-t-elle aidé alors ?!

\- Eh, couché Médor ! Déjà je lui ai rien fait à la pète-couille, et putain dieu sait qu'elle m'a fait chier.

Devant l'air perplexe et méfiant de Florent -Putain, il connaissait enfin son **_prénom_**!- il enchaina :

\- Elle savait que je te trouverais, alors elle m'a aidé.

Florent resta un instant interdit puis acquiesça. Éléonore. Il n'arrivait pas à se rendre compte de sa mort. Elle avait toujours été tellement... Forte.

\- David.

Le Commissaire redressa la tête vivement vers lui et le regarda étonné ;

\- Tu...Tu t'appelles David ?

\- O-Ouai.

Le jeune homme détourna le regard, légèrement rouge. Florent fut troublé par cette vision et regarda ailleurs également. Il tenta de se lever mais abandonna bien vite l'idée ; ces jambes étaient bien trop faibles pour le soutenir et il était hors de question qu'il demande de l'aide. Manque de chance pour lui, le criminel avait vu son mouvement du coin de l'œil et pouffa un peu ;

\- On sait plus tenir sur ses jambes ? Tu sais que c'est du niveau d'un gamin de dix mois ?

\- La ferme !

Jérémy eut un sourire indulgent et s'approcha du Commissaire ;

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

\- Non !

\- Quel mauvais caractère, Florent.

Ils se stoppèrent tout deux lorsque le Tueur prononça le prénom et se regardèrent, surpris. Le prénom du Commissaire, prononcé par le Tueur, sonnait étrangement. C'était...doux. Le brun se reprit le premier et toussa, pour se redonner une contenance, avant de dire d'un ton hargneux ;

\- Je vais m'en sortir seul.

\- Comme tu veux, répondit le criminel sur le même ton.

David croisa les bras et regarda autour de lui. Terrée dans un coin, les yeux écarquillés et tremblante, la petite fille l'observait. Il croisa son regard bleu foncé. Le même que celui du Commissaire. Elle détourna le regard et son teint déjà blanc devint cireux. Le Tueur se demanda un instant si elle allait vomir. Il suivit finalement son regard et comprit.

Eléonore.

David plissa le nez à la vue du cadavre. Il en avait vu d'autres, évidemment, après tout il avait été un tueur en série plutôt prolifique, mais il devait bien avouer que la vue du corps de la rousse le dérangeait. Le crâne explosé, la cervelle grisâtre et le sang répandut au sol.

Elle ne méritait pas ça. Même si elle été con, casse-couille, bien trop loyale au commissaire et fermée d'esprit.

David retira sa veste et la lança sur le corps, cachant la vision du crane éclaté à la petite fille. Dans son dos, il entendit que le Commissaire avait réussit à se lever. Il vit du coin de l'oeil Cora courir vers lui en pleurant, visiblement traumatisée, et se jetter dans ses bras. Le brun manqua de tomber. David s'éloigna légérement et s'adossa au mur. Il attrapa le téléphone prépayé que Raphaël lui avait donné et tenta d'apeller son ami. Sans succés. Le père et la fille s'étreignaient en pleurant de joie, de soulagement et de stress relaché. Il retenta d'appeler. Sans succès. Une boule remonta dans sa gorge et il sentit ses yeux le piquer.

Raphaël été mort.

Il ne se rendit compte qu'il pleurait que lorsqu'il sentit la main du Commissaire essuyer sa joue. Il se rendit alors compte que le brun été devant lui. Sans rien dire, le criminel essuya son autre joue et renifla un peu puis il attrapa le bras du Commissaire et le plaça impérieusement sur ses épaules malgré les protestations du flic ;

\- Y a deux étages à descendre, et tu arrives même pas à faire trois pas. J'suis pas venu te chercher pour que tu clamses d'une chute d'escalier.

Florent ne répondit pas et fit signe à Cora de passer derrière. Descendre l'escalier ne fut pas une mince affaire ; le Commissaire, affaiblit par sa détention, trébucha plusieurs fois, manquant de peu d'entrainer le Tueur dans sa chute.

Une fois arrivé sur le palier, les yeux du criminel se posèrent d'eux même sur la porte verte. Le flic suivit son regard et dit avec tact ;

\- On fais une pause.

Un grognement lui répondit et il suivit des yeux le criminel. Ce dernier poussa la porte verte, avec une lenteur solennel presque risible et entra.

La chambre n'avait pas changé, si ce n'est qu'une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait les meubles. Exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. Exactement comme dans la vidéo. Il frissonna. Le jeune homme s'approcha d'une étagère et il observa avec émotion ses bibelots d'enfants. Quelques cartes pokémon, une tour Eiffel miniature, un avion en papier avec marqué son prénom dessus, deux ou trois bricoles supplémentaires. Et une cassette du Roi Lion. Son tout premier film. Sa première cassette, à lui. Offerte par son père pour ses neuf ans.

Il la prit délicatement et souffla dessus. Et éternua en se prenant toute la poussière dans le visage. David grogna légèrement et renifla puis il fit un dernier regard circulaire et murmura un faible "Adieu" avant de sortir de sa chambre d'enfant. Le Commissaire ne fit aucun commentaire sur la cassette dans les mains du Tueur, tout comme Cora bien que son regard perdu en voyant l'image du Disney ne soit pas passer inaperçu.

C'est en silence qu'ils descendirent jusqu'au rez de chaussée et sortir de la maison. Le criminel lâcha le Commissaire qui s'effondra au sol. Il le regarda un instant avant de se tourner vers la petite ;

\- Dans la voiture y a une bouteille d'eau et des chips, va les chercher pour ton père.

Il se détourna d'elle et regarda la maison. Tant de souvenirs. Il ferma les yeux et se remémora son enfance. Son frère, si grand et protecteur, arrogant mais aimant, son partenaire de jeux jusqu'a ce qu'il ne se considère comme trop grand pour jouer avec son petit frère. Protecteur mais de loin, toujours avec de bonnes notes et une culture musicale impressionnante... Si parfait comparé au petit frère associal et bagarreur qu'il était. David s'en voulait. Il était son frère. Il aurait dû le comprendre, voir sa détresse, le protéger de leur père...mais il n'avait rien vu. Il ne l'avait pas non plus soutenu lorsqu'il avait commencé à avoir ses pulsions... Mais il était son frère. Et même s'il l'avait déçu... Il était son frère, son premier compagnon de jeu, son complice de farce...

David fit plusieurs pas et appuya sa tête contre la balançoire. Ils étaient tous morts maintenant. Tout ceux de son ancienne vie. Marie et Benoit Duval. Florian Duval. Camille Conge. Raphaël Delaunay. Il ne restait plus que lui...

Le Tueur cinéphile.

Le Tueur à la caméra.

Le monstre.

David.

Il lui sembla entendre une voix enfantine, venir du fond du jardin et il releva les yeux ;

\- David, tu viens jouer avec moi ?

Un sourire fugace et nostalgique passa sur son visage, tandis qu'il revoyait le frère de ses souvenirs d'enfance. Ses cheveux ondulés déjà longs, le ballon de foot dans ses mains, un pansement sur le genou gauche et un large sourire auquel une dent manquait.

\- David, parles moi encore de ce film s'il te plait. J'ai adoré le livre, et t'entendre en parler est toujours si intéressant !

Raphaël, à l'époque où il se faisait encore nommer Juliette, prit place a côté de Florian. Les cheveux très long couleur miel, un bermuda noir et une chemise verte à carreaux, Raph' souriait joyeusement tout en serrant un livre corné dans ses mains.

Il ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas été un monstre pour eux. Un frère. Un ami. Le Tueur soupira. Il ne restait plus que lui, à présent. Il ne pouvait vivre dans ses souvenirs. Quand il les rouvrit, les deux illusions avaient disparut.

Il voyait le brun se redresser, buvant l'intégralité de la bouteille d'eau tiède que la petite lui avait apporté.

\- Faut y aller maintenant, David.

Le Commissaire tourna la tête vers lui, et le jeune homme souri. La détermination était à nouveau présente, brulante au fond de ses yeux foncés.

\- Ok Florent, on se taille d'ici.

Il l'aida à aller jusqu'à la voiture, par précaution. Et aussi parce qu'il voulait l'aider. Il pensa un instant à l'embrasser mais se retint. Il aura tout le temps de le faire plus tard. Car c'est bien ça que cela veut dire. _"Faut y aller maintenant, David"_. C'est un peu comme une promesse, c'est un peu comme une déclaration. C'est un peu comme une acceptation, aussi. Acceptation de tout. Acceptation de sa propre monstruosité, de celle de David, de leur relation, de ses baisers. D'eux.

Florent et Cora. Et lui, David. Le Commissaire, la Fillette et le Tueur.

Le Commissaire, tellement obsédé par le Tueur qu'il a fini par en devenir un.

La Fillette, ayant perdu son innocence en voyant sa famille se faire tuer devant elle.

Le Tueur, rendu instable par les attouchements et sévices subit dans son enfance.

Ils ne restaient plus qu'eux trois.

Eux trois contre le monde.

 **Wow, cette fiction est fini... 19 chapitres, plus de 45 500 mots et de nombreuses heures à travailler dessus. Je ne sais pas si je dois en sourire ou en pleurer. C'est ma première fiction longue que j'achève, je suis super ému en fait.**

 **J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous a plût, que vous avez autant aimer lire cette histoire que moi quand je l'ai écrite et merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout.**

 **Bon, bah à une prochaine fois alors ~ Portez vous bien.**


End file.
